Two Too Shy
by kpeabody
Summary: Edward and Bella were too shy for their own good. It’s going to take a family intervention for these two to connect!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not own Twilight that honor goes to Stephanie Meyers! I thank her from the bottom of heart for such fun characters!**

**Co-written with nails233**

**TWO TOO SHY**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I don't need to see the future to know what is going to happen for the next six hours, the same thing that happened everyday of my life. People are going to look at me and expect me to be dazzling, yeah that is not me. Give me a good book and lock me away from people and I will be happy. Charlie knows I am not a social person but for some unknown reason he always tries to talk to me. At least my mom gave up trying years ago and just lets me be. When she suggested the new custody agreement I was horrified that she would even think about sending me away but in the end she won and I lost. It's not as if I am really giving up anything since in Phoenix I didn't have any friends. Why should Folks be any different, right? I had my phone ready the minute I stepped off the plane. Charlie was standing right where he said he would so I greet him as my usual.

'_Hi dad' _I typed and hit send.

Charlie looked at his phone when it beeped and shook his head.

"You know Bella…you could actually say it, did you really have to text it?"

I typed back '_Yep', _like I said I am not a social person.

I learned along time ago that it was easier to just keep my head down and try to stay out of view of anyone who might want to get to know me. Seriously, why would anyone want to get to know me? I am about as plain as they come, starting with my plain boring brown hair and eyes to my lack of interest in man kind. I don't think I have to tell you the ride into Folks was quiet. Like dead quiet. When we finally pulled up in front, I couldn't help but notice he hadn't changed a thing. It was just like the last time I saw the place. Well that was a relief. Once Charlie had retrieved my bags, he led me back to where my life had began, my childhood bedroom.

There were a few minor changes made but nothing I could not live with. One bonus, he had replaced the Winnie The Pooh bedding with a pretty purple set. My old crayon and paint sets were replaced with my old lap that I had sent ahead with a few other things that I did not want to drag on to the plane.

"Bella are you hungry? We could order in some pizza." I just nodded before I returned to putting my clothes away.

"Right…well, I'll leave you to it then." the nice thing about Charlie is he doesn't hover.

Dinner took about thirty minutes to arrive. By then I was completely unpacked and reading my abused copy of Romeo and Juliet. I ignored Charlie's disapproving headshake when I read through dinner. Two pieces of pizza later and I was head back upstairs. I probably shouldn't have tried reading while I walked up the stairs, half way to the top I missed a step and ended up rolling back down to the bottom with a loud thud.

"Bella are you alright?"

From the pain in my foot, I was going with a definite no, so when I shook my head Charlie knew. Great my first night here and he was already calling on his radio for an ambulance. That will get the tongues a wagging. It is not everyday the EMT's get called to the Chief of Police's house so you can imagine the spectacle they made of dragging me out. If Charlie did not stop going on about the best doctor he had ever seen working at the hospital, I was going to have to jump of the ambulance and run home screaming. As we arrived at the hospital, I was finally wheeled away from Charlie so he could do my paperwork. Honestly, I needed the break from him.

"Isabella, my name is Doctor Cullen. Can you tell me what happened?" there was no way I was telling him about my idiocy.

"Isabella can you hear me?" After I nodded, he tried again.

"Isabella, can you tell me what happened tonight?"

When he lifted my chin to assess my eyes I finally got a look at him. He was very beautiful for a man. The blond hair and eyes that looked like melted gold only enhanced his chiseled features.

"Good evening Doctor Cullen I see you have met Bella," Charlie smiled at me before I managed to duck my head back down.

"I guess you could say that. She is a little reluctant to fill me on this evening's events that led her here."

"Yeah…well, Bell is a little on the shy side. She's not exactly a talkative person." Charlie's cell went off. After checking his text, he chuckled and handed it to the doctor.

'Tripped on stairs & hurt my right foot' Doctor Cullen started chuckling after reading my text.

"I understand your situation, Charlie. My son Edward is too shy as well," I sighed I knew where this way going. The dads were still sharing their stories as I was wheeled off to X ray. I knew I was a disappointment to him; thankfully, I did not have to hang around and listen to it.

When all was said and done I left the ER in a cast up to my knee and crutches. Oh joy; I can start school with even more of a neon sign-screaming 'look at me!' It wasn't bad enough tomorrow I was going to be expected to actually speak to teachers. No, I had to deal with seeing the nurse for pain medication on top of my diabetic testing. I begged Charlie via text not to tell the nurse but my mom took his side. I was sure Doctor Cullen was going to say something about it but he didn't. Therefore, my records have not arrived yet and Charlie did not write it down. Could I get that lucky tomorrow in school?

Regardless of the fact that the sofa, lumpier then a then a camel, I had no problem falling sleeping.

**CPOV **

Who knew there was someone out there as shy as Edward? I wouldn't have guessed it. Listening to Charlie tell me about Bella was like looking back at the last century with Edward. He was shy as a human but even shyer as a vampire. I do not know if his capability to read minds help or hurt it. He eyed me cautiously when I arrived home late from my shift at the hospital.

"Good evening, Edward." I know he hates when I read medical journals in German but I wanted to have a family meeting with everyone at the same time.

"Family meeting, if you don't mind." well a slight growl was better then nothing.

Everyone filed into the dining room as I quickly hugged my wife. Esme is my beacon when it comes to navigating my life. I knew everyone was edgy with school starting tomorrow but I wanted everyone on the right page.

"Is everyone ready for tomorrow?"

"Everything will be fine, I've been watching tomorrow closely." of course Alice would be watching; it is her gift.

"Yay! Carlisle, are you serious? This is great news!" She could have waited for me to make my announcement because now Edward knew and was growling again.

"Edward, please calm down while I explain."

"Okay, what's the pixie talking about?" Emmett rubbed Alice's hair and earned a raspberry from Alice.

"There is a new girl starting and she's just like Edward! Ohhh, the poor thing broke her foot and is now on crutches so Edward and I will be driving her to and from school since she can't drive a stick shift." well no one can rattle off like Alice.

"Wait, are you serious? You actually want us to interact with her?"

"Yes Rose, I would like for you all to get to know her. It won't be easy because like Alice said, she's like Edward and tends to stay out of the lime light. Actually I haven't even heard her talk yet and I treated her for two hours." that feat so far has only been achieved by one other person, my son.

**EPOV**

After the family finally broke up, I took off for my nightly run. A major downfall to living with three pairs of mated vampires, they have healthy sex lives, which I avoid at all cost. I cannot really explain why I have an aversion to everyone. Maybe it is because I can read all their awful thoughts. Human and vampire's alike tend to say one thing and think another. It is really infuriating to say the least. It is a lot like the way humans react to vampires; we draw their attention and at the same time repeal them.

Alice's vision was harmless enough but I could not help think she shut me out before it ended. She loves to taunt me that way. It was a little unnerving watching the vision of me and Alice driving Isabella to school. I have never had a human in my car before. It turns out my feet had a mind of their own because I realized I had arrived at the Swan residence. After a quick listen, I discover the Chief was sleeping upstairs; the only other sound was the heartbeat in the living room. Amazingly, I could not see any dreams coming from the human in the living room so I decided to take a peak and see if I got closer maybe, I could catch a glimpse into their mind. It turns out the heartbeat belonged to Isabella, but why couldn't I catch on to her mental voice. Could she really not be dreaming at all?

I had to admit that for a human she smelled very sweet. It is no secret that when a human eats a lot of sugar they taste sweeter. But smell sweeter? I would have to ask Carlisle about that. When Bella rolled over, I forgot her smell completely and was awestruck by her beauty. I have never seen anyone so beautiful and I have seen enough to know. Carlisle cannot be right about her being as shy as I am, not looking like that. She must have a fan following back in Phoenix. Still the mystery remained to why I could not see her dreams. I knew it was time to go when she start shifting a lot in pain but before I left I placed a drink of water and her prescription on the coffee table next to her.

I just made it to the trees when I turned back and saw the living room light turned on. From the sound, Bella was waking up and had found my little gifts. I decided to hang in the woods around Bella's house incase she needed me again. By the time I ran home, to get ready I was somewhat excited to meet her in person. Not that I would tell my family that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Stephanie Meyer's owns the world of Twilight and I can only play with her toys!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I do love hearing what you think!**

**Two Too Shy**

**Chapter 2**

**APOV**

"Carlisle, please tell Charlie of course, it would be a pleasure," I suggested as I flittered through the living room. I giggled when his phone went off.

"Hello Charlie, how is Bella this morning?"

"I see…yes…Mason county…right, of course it would be Alice's pleasure to help Bella get ready for school…yes, she'll leave right now…anytime, bye Charlie," I knew his questioning look he threw me very well but I wasn't letting anyone in on what I seen in my vision last night.

"Alice - does Edward know you are leaving early?"

"Yes, he growled but no texts, so I'll take that as a yes." like I would take a no from him anyways.

As if on cue, he sauntered into the living room looking pristine in the black jeans and grey button down cotton shirt I had laid out earlier. With a jerk of his head, he signaled it was time to leave. Even though it was only 6:30, we still had to wake up and dress Bella. I leaped out the moment he stopped the car in front of her house. I was really looking forward to meeting Bella in person. From my visions of her last night, I knew we were going to be best friends and I have been waiting a very long time to have a best friend. Do not get me wrong I look at Rose as an older witchy sister not a best friend. I am fairly certain she feels the same way. I tried knocking but when a minute passed, I figured I let myself in. All snuggled up on the couch was the star of last nights visions; Bella.

"Good morning sleepy head! Time to rise and shine!" from the way she screamed and fell off the couch maybe I shouldn't have yelled.

"AAAHHHH!!!" before I could explain Edward barged in, nudging me to the side; apparently he did not like what he saw.

"SShhh…Bella it's okay…your dad sent us to help you get ready and drive you to school," I tried to calm her down but it wasn't working she cringed away from me as I tried to help her back up.

Ultimately, it was Edward who calmed her down without uttering a single word; he just took her hand in his and started rubbing her palm with his thumb. At first, she just gasped at him but within seconds, he had her breathing and heartbeat back to normal. It was so cute to see them interacting. Neither one of them did more then take a quick peek at each other through their lash-lined eyes. They were almost identical to each other in their body mannerisms always staring down, never uttering a word and yet they seemed to except the other in an unspoken way.

Once she allowed him to help her back onto the couch, I made my way to her room to retrieve her clothes from the closet. I definitely was not impressed with what I saw, she needs me more then I realized. In the end, I went with black yoga pants and a pink chenille sweater.

"Edward, please bring Bella up to the bathroom so I can help her change."

**EPOV **

She eyed me suspiciously when I grabbed her cell phone off the table and started typing in my contacts but she relaxed when I handed it back. Once I took mine out I text her 'K?' when she nodded, I knew she wouldn't freak out. The second my skin came in contact with hers, all I could feel was this unexplained humming sensation. It was quite wonderful. I always avoided touching anyone but for some reason touching her was something I did not want to avoid. I couldn't help but noticed her scent was slightly off from last night. Once she was in my arms I headed to deliver her to Alice but when the time came to hand her over I sudden realized I didn't want to. I knew I had to but somewhere deep down inside me; I wanted to stay and protect her, even from Alice. In the end, I leaned against the door jam and listened as Bella grunted and groaned in a futile attempt at getting Alice to stop messing with her. She would have to learn on her own that Alice was a force of nature. When the door finally opened, I snuck a quick peek to see what all the fusing was about, big mistake on my half. She was absolutely beautiful, stunning even. Of course, I would never say anything but that did not mean I couldn't glance her way and notice it on a regular basis.

When I held my arms out, Bella nodded signaling it was okay to resume my carrying job to get her back down the stairs, safely this time around. By the time I reached the kitchen Alice already had the fixings for cereal on the table. When Bella hesitated I text her '???' she replied 'measuring cup'. I just shrugged and grabbed one off the counter. I watched as she measured the cereal then the milk before she started eating it. I had never seen a human pay so much attention to what and how much they ate. Alice cleaned up behind her while I went with Bella to settle her in the back of my Volvo. A moment later Alice fluttered out of the house carrying Bella's crutches and backpack, before she settled into the passenger seat.

"Bella, can I have your phone so I can put my contacts into it? That way you can text me anytime you want." I watched in the rear view mirror as Bella just shrugged and handed her phone over.

While Alice put the contacts of every family member into the phone I watched as Bella searched her backpack. She sighed when she found whatever she had been searching for. I found I spent most of the drive to school sneaking peeks at my backseat, hunh…that had never happen before. Why was it I could not stop looking at her? Did I expect she would disappear on me? I parked as close to the school as possible so Bella would not have to walk too far on her crutches. This time she did not shy away when Alice extended a hand to help her out of the back seat.

Together we escorted Bella past a crowd of on lookers as we made our way to the office to check her in. I could see out the corner of my eye she was scowling about the on lookers and I could not agree with her more. Why couldn't people just leave us be? Mrs. Cope was as helpful as always, offering to adjust our schedules so we could help Bella with her transition and her books. In the end, I ended up with her for half the day's classes and Alice had the other half.

"Bella you will need to see the nurse before you go to your homeroom," Bella gasped at the thought of going to the nurse for some unseen reason.

I forgot about homeroom, because homeroom was determined but the alphabet neither of us would be in there with her. No matter what, I would fetch her before our first class together. Bella seemed to be hobbling even slower towards the nurse's office as if she was taking a walk of shame almost. Maybe she had seen one too many nurses in her life time. Carlisle had mentioned Charlie telling him she was slightly klutzy. When we finally arrived in the nurse's office, she promptly threw me out and sent me to my own homeroom. Having memorized Bella's class schedule already I took her backpack with me knowing I would be collecting her from her homeroom shortly.

I text 'C U L8R' before taking off. I couldn't help the small smile that crept across my face when she replied 'k'.

**BPOV**

I was happy that Edward left before the nurse started questioning me about my diabetes. With the exception of my doctors and my parents, I kept my condition a secret. It's not that I am embarrassed that I have it. It's just when people know, they treat you differently half act like its contagious and half act as if I am a pity case. I preferred to avoid both halves.

"Let's get a reading on you shall we?" with a single finger prick she would know everything I did and ate.

"Well it's at 243 so your going to need 5 on your insulin pen. Do you have the one to leave here?" I nodded and took the school kit out of my pocket; luckily, I had retrieved it in the car since Edward took my backpack with him.

"Your father tells me you're not a talkative soul, so please keep a journal of your food intake for me to read. I will also be calling Dr. Cullen periodically to keep him up to date with you readings and insulin use, okay?" I nodded.

I knew that was coming I had diabetes since I was seven. School nurses were my best friends in school. My school kit was the basics a glucose monitor, my insulin pen and all the needed testing strips, lancets, and alcohol wipes and of course my logbook. I of course had an identical set up in my backpack and another one at the house. Poor Charlie had to endure a training class before my mom sent me to live with him. Honestly, I doubt he knows enough about it to be of much help. Don't get me wrong neither did my mom. Since I turned fifteen, I went to all my appointments alone and handled all my treatments except for during school hours. Once the nurse watched me take my shot, she said she would see me later and I was off to homeroom. By now, the hallways were empty with all the students in their classes which made navigating with the crutches easier. Having every eye shift to me when I hobbled into the room was definitely unnerving. What were they expecting a horse and pony parade?

"Hello Isabella, welcome to your new homeroom. Please take the first available seat and I'll continue with the class."

When the bell rang for us to move on I was so happy to see Edward had arrived. I would never tell him that but I felt safe with him for some strange reason. And after he touched me this morning, I was in total bliss. I don't know why I tingled when he touched me; I was just as surprised that I liked it. It must have been hard for him to walk so slowly with me but he never complained or sighed. He did however keep his arm out directing people away from us. Again, I was thankful for that. I did not need to be knocked over. Our morning continued with him walking with me everywhere I went but I knew that would change after the third class.

Alice met us when we exited the class so she could take me to our next class and like Edward; she made sure no one got too close to me. Unlike Edward, she chatted non-stop about how her morning went. When lunchtime finally arrived, I was starving. Alice dropped me off at a table and headed for the food line. I tried to get up and search out some food when I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder. I peeked up to see it was Edward shaking his head. He headed for the food line and text me 'nugs, slice, ???' well mystery meat was out of the question, pizza was too many carbs and chicken nuggets were just too greasy 'salad?' I typed back. I looked up when he read it he just shrugged and moved to the next section. Once there he replied back 'ap, ban, pine' easy choice there 'apple' he nodded again before moving on again. 'soda, lemonade, milk' again easy question 'diet' when he read it he looked at me with his eyebrow cocked but shrugged and proceed through the register and back to where I was sitting, with Alice hot on his tail. I nearly fell off my seat when I peeked up to see three others had joined the table.

"Easy Bella, we are the rest of the Cullen's." the blond male said with his hands out in surrender.

"Bella, that's Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, they're the rest of our family." five of them? Someone should have warned me about that.

I glanced at Edward when he slid the tray of food towards me after taking off his selections. When I saw him typing, I looked at my phone as the text came in 'U OK?' I nodded; I was just surprised, I did not expect anyone else to sit with us.

You would think by the way Edward watched every bite I took, that he had never seen anyone eat before. He really didn't eat his; he just picked his food apart. As soon as I was done eating, I tried to make my get away but Alice was standing before I had a chance to adjust my crutches, damn…I was hoping to go to the nurse alone. Reluctantly, I let her lead the way back to the nurse's office secretly hoping the whole way that she would think I was going for pain meds.

"Hi Bella, head on in, I'll be right there, Alice why don't you wait outside it will only take a second," I think the nurse saw my discomfort.

Efficiently she pulled out my bag leaving it for me to begin and gave me a bottle of water and the Perocet for my leg. My level was 203, which meant another 5 from the pen dispenser. Happily, she had not said a word the whole time I was doing what needed to be done. That meant Alice would not know what was going on behind closed doors.

"See you tomorrow Bella." I waved back and head with Alice to the remainder of our classes.

When the bell finally tolled, signaling the end of the day, we happily met Edward at the car. I crawled into the back seat wondering, would he watch me as he had on the ride to school. It was probably the first time I hoped someone would watch me. Crazy right? What could he possibly see in me, he was one of the beautiful people you saw, the ones you know immediately were out of your league. He was truly gorgeous with copper colored hair and eyes that looked like melted gold, just like Carlisle's. Personally, I think Edward is more beautiful than even Carlisle and he is walking perfection.

I thought I even saw a hint of a smile when he saw us coming but it quickly faded when the bouncy brunette from my homeroom stopped to chat with him. Even though he kept shaking his head, she just kept trying. My heart started thumping in my chest just watching her obvious attempts to flirt with him. I could see she was making him uncomfortable just being so close but when she raised her hand to touch him he cringed away, luckily we got there first.

"Jessica…I hope you're not hitting on my brother again. Didn't I already ask you to stay away from him?"

"Well…since when are you his boss? He can choose who he wants to date or do you have a sick fetish for him like you do with Jasper?" _Ouch, that was a low blow!_

"Don't - push - me - Jessica, you wouldn't like me when I'm mad!" Edward held her shoulder back with his hand, preventing her from getting any closer then the foot she was already from Jessica's face.

"Please squirt, I can take you all too easy!" Alice almost sounded like she was growling back at her.

"Alice, is this loser messing with Edward again?" I don't think she like Rosalie joining in on the conversation.

"I was just leaving, see you around Edward." Jessica was definitely scared of Rosalie. The expression she wore when she left was of pure hatred.

"Bella, I'm going to grab a ride home with the others. Edward will get you home safe, okay?" I nodded and headed for the passenger side.

Of course, Edward surprised me when I got into the house; instead of leaving, he took a seat in the living room. I got a text from Charlie when I was just about to sit down; he was going to be late getting home tonight. When I showed it to Edward, he just shrugged and smiled softly. It gave me the impression he was not leaving until Charlie got back. In the end, he did stay until Charlie got home.

"Hey Kiddo, you still up?" I waved from the couch. Edward the text me 'C U L8R' I waved to him as he left.

"Bye Edward, thanks for taking care of Bella," he just nodded and headed out the door.

"I see Carlisle was telling the truth, he is as shy as you are, I didn't think that was possible," Charlie muttered as he went to get a takeout menu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer Stephanie Meyer's owns the world of Twilight and I can only play with her toys!**

**I am sorry I have not replied for all your reviews I have been a little busy with 7 stories. Nevertheless, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I do love hearing what you think! Co written with nails233!**

**Two Too Shy**

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

"What do you mean we're going to a county fair?" Rose seethed at Carlisle.

"Rosalie, I said we - are - going - to - a - county - fair - on - Sunday!" it was funny watching her gaping like a fish.

"And why are we doing that?" She was acting like a two year old throwing a tantrum.

"Because I said we were!" I do not remember Carlisle ever getting this upset; he must really want to go.

"Fine but I am not having fun!" Alice giggled and traipsed by her dragging Jasper along.

"Aren't you supposed to be picking up Bella, Edward?" Great, that is my cue to leave.

Believe me, I wanted away from there and the thought of seeing Bella again was definitely okay with me. Once I was safely in the car I text her 'BRT'

She must have been watching her phone because five seconds later she replied 'K'.

I was a little perturbed that she was outside waiting for me. Didn't she know I would come to the door and get her like every other day this week? Every morning this week had been blissful, thanks to driving Bella to school. I had always dreaded high school until now that is. At least I still got the chance to touch her when I helped her into her seat. The constant hum when we touch has become my favorite feeling in the world. I am definitely addicted to her touch. I do not know how I am going to make it through this weekend without my fix. The worst part of driving Bella was handing her over to Alice when we left the nurse's office. I constantly had to suppress my growl when she hobbled off. I don't know why Bella won't allow me in when she goes for her pills. It's like she's afraid she'll drool or something.

"Good morning Bella. Ready for class?" with one last glimpse, she was off with Alice and out of my reach again.

It was hard suppress the jealous surge I felt when I saw through Alice's eyes that Bella was texting someone from her English class. That was until I felt my pocket vibrate I knew it had to be her. 'SOMY?' how could she think I could ever be sick of her?

'NNY' I saw her shoulders shaking as she tried not to giggle in class. 'R U G 2 FAIR S?' Could she be going to the fair too? I had to know 'Y R U' the waiting was killing me. The minute she replied 'Y PU SIAM' I wanted to a happy dance right there in class. I didn't care if her father was dragging her. So was mine.

'M2 W2MUT?' is she kidding of course I want to meet up! 'WTX' whatever time she was going to be there, I would make the family went then too. '12ish' noon I could do. 'SLAP' I eagerly agreed. I wonder if it would count as a date. I would have to ask Alice later.

Halfway through my third class I had Alice screaming in my head.

"_Edward, did Bella say anything about leaving early today?" _

'WRUG?' I texted her quickly. 'BRB' was all she said but I saw Alice's vision of her leaving the school with Charlie in the cruiser. It dawned on me maybe she was seeing Carlisle for a follow up on her leg, which would make sense.

**BPOV**

Edward must have seen Charlie pull up to drive me to the doctors. I had hoped that no one would see me leave and I could have explained it as a visit to the nurse's office but no such luck. I don't know when I got brave enough to ask Edward if he was going to the fair this weekend but I somehow managed to. I do not ever remember holding my breath so much in my life. I kept waiting for him to tell me to leave him alone. He never did. In fact he said it was a plan! All I can hope is he does not think I am a total freak.

By the time we reached Doctor Cullen's office I was a basket case. What if he told his kids? Would they stop treating me normal or at least normal for some one like me? I do not think I could stand it if Edward started looking at me as if I was a freak or worse like a pity case.

"Good Morning Charlie, Bella. How are you today?" After I gave him the two thumbs up, Charlie jumped in to take over.

"Carlisle, I apologize that these didn't come directly to you before our appointment but I didn't know who her doctor was going to be when I ordered her records."

"That's fine, let me have a quick look and then we can move forward," I could not tell if he was a really good doctor or a really bad one. The way he flipped through my record I could not imagine how he could possibly see anything written on the pages.

"Charlie, why was none of this on her ER paperwork?"

"It wasn't anything to do with her diabetes, so I figured it didn't matter."

"Charlie…everything has to do with her diabetes. If she has a cold, it affects her glucose levels. It has to be on everything."

"I didn't know that. She's always taken care it herself so I never had to think about it."

For the next half hour they went over the general rules. Honestly, I tuned them out and started texting my mom. After what felt like an eternity, Charlie finally went out to wait in the waiting room.

"Bella, do you your meter?" once he had breezed through the memory it was time to talk.

"Bella, do my children know about this?"

I shook my head.

"You know, they really should know. What if something happened?" This time I took out my cell and sent him a text. 'No way! They will think I am a freak!' I do not normally type it all out but I was not sure how much his kids abbreviated.

"Bella, my kids would never think that. They like you for who you are but if you don't tell them, they are going to think you're lying to them," yeah I thought about that too. 'IDK' at least I was honest about it I didn't know.

"Well think about it. Can I ask why you're not on an insulin pump?" this one was easy to answer. 'Charlie's insurance hasn't approved it'.

"Okay, well…I will call them and see if I can push them along so let's do your regular exam okay?"

I was not lucky enough to get back before lunch ended. For me, that could spell disaster. I could only hope the crackers I ate on the way back would hold me over. Poor Edward looked so sad when I saw him sitting in class but he sat right up and smiled when I entered the room. I could not help but wonder why he was so sad. I have only known him for a few days but I think that was the saddest I have ever seen him. I did not like it one bit, he is too beautiful to be sad. Once I was in my seat next to him, he surprised the hell out me. He grabbed my stool and slid me closer to him. I was surprised but not in a bad way. I just assumed it was a friend thing. Friends like to close right? I know Alice and I lean towards each other so we can pass notes. I was so deep in thought and I probably should have been paying attention to the teacher because when he noticed I was not he decided to call on me to answer a question.

"Ms. Swan, would you like to tell us the answer to the trigonometry question on the board?"

"Sinc 0" but it came out as a whisper.

"I'm sorry what was that, I don't think everyone heard you." I was on the verge of crying when I realized he was not going to let it go.

"Sinc 0," I felt Edwards hand on my knee encouraging me to say it louder.

"That's right. That's correct answer for Euler's infinite product. I would suggest if you don't want me to be call on you, pay attention next time."

I think I might have whimpered when he removed his hand and dropped it back in his own lap. However, I did like the tiny smile playing across his ruby red lips. Oh God, did I seriously just think about his lips?

**CPOV**

Bella's medical records explain a lot about what Edward had asked me earlier in the week. Because of her diabetes, her blood would smell different depending on if her sugar levels were high or low. The kids really would not have had a chance to know that because they were not used to spending prolonged periods of time up close to with humans. They have always tried to avoid getting too close to anyone.

When Esme and I came up with the plan a few years ago, we called it operation Edward. The plan was simple really, we were scouting for anyone as shy as Edward was and it did not matter human or vampire. We knew Edward would never be attracted to anyone extremely outgoing. Once we found someone who meets the criteria's we would play matchmakers. I found that person in Bella. I could already see Edward was bonding with her but the question was; is she bonding with him? Moreover, if so, how do we get them to see and act upon it? Alice had a vision of us at the fair and you could see Edward and Bella's attraction to each other. Therefore, with Esme's blessings I instructed the family that we were going. Now we just needed to make sure Charlie was on the same page. As soon as my shift ended, I head to the station to talk to Charlie.

"Carlisle, is everything okay with Bella?" I felt bad to cause him undue worry.

"Yes Charlie, everything is fine. I was just hoping to have a father to father chat."

"Sure, have a seat, what's on your mind?"

"It's actually about my son and your daughter. I have noticed they are becoming fast friends."

"Yeah, I've noticed it too. Do you have a problem with that?"

"On the contrary, I was hoping to help them along. Edward has been alone his whole life and Bella has as well. Esme and myself were hoping that maybe if we as a family socialized more with your family. Then maybe that would help them along the right path," I made sure to give him my best smile in the hopes he would join our little endeavor.

"Carlisle, I have to tell you, when I agreed for Bella to come and stay with me my biggest fear was that she wouldn't make any friends. And your kids are great for her. So if it will help her break out of her shell even a little bit, I am definitely interested. How do you think we should proceed?"

"Well…for starters, I was thinking about the fair on Sunday. Maybe we could sit near each other off to the side so they are comfortable not feeling scrutinized."

"Okay, that could work. We were heading there about noon, how about you?"

"Noon works well for us also. We'll have to make it look like it's a casual meeting and not a planned one or else they may see what we are doing."

"Okay…noon it is, under the patch of trees behind the gazebo."

"Don't bring a picnic lunch. I'll have Esme make extras, so we can ask you to join us."

"Sure thing, as you have learned earlier foods not my thing," we both chuckled.

"Sunday it is Carlisle, see you there."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I wish I owned Twilight but not all wishes can come true, Stephenie Meyer's owns Twilight and I can only dream.**

**Co-written by nails233, text translations at bottom of chapter.**

**Two Too Shy**

**Chapter 4**

**APOV**

"Carlisle, can I have a moment with you and Esme?"

He smiled warmly and gestured for me to take a seat across from him, "What's on your mind Alice?"

"I've had Jasper take Edward and Emmett hunting so I could ask you something and I am hoping you'll be honest with me." Esme sat next to me before I started speaking again.

"Are you two trying to set up Bella and Edward?"

"You need to understand…" I held my hand and cut him off.

"You can save the explanation…I just want to help. They will be very happy together, once we get them rolling…so tell me what you're planning and I'll do anything I can to make it work out between those two. They really are perfect for each other. They are already falling in love with each other but they are also planning on never telling the other how they feel," I know I was pouting but it was sad to think they would get in their own way.

"Cheer up Alice, we have already finished stage one, the introductions have been made. Now stage two. Tomorrow we're going to the fair and we have arranged with Charlie to bump into each other and spend the afternoon together." I liked seeing him grin like the devil incarnate, who knew he could be so sneaky when he wanted to be.

"Arranged as he's in on it?" From the broad smiles they were both wearing, I was going with a definite yes.

"Yes Alice, he's in on it. However, I have not told him we are vampires yet. I think it would be better not to bring that up, don't you?"

"Carlisle, I think you should know the night you told us to buddy up to her, I had a vision that I kept from Edward. I saw Bella as one of us and she was happy. We were all playing baseball in the clearing," I think Carlisle planned on changing her whether Edward agreed or not but that was a speculation of course.

"Was Edward there? Was he happy?" Esme's interest was almost giddy.

"Yes, he was there, Edward was teaching Bella how to swing the bat." I could not help but smile when I replayed the vision again.

"Okay Alice that is great news. Now we need to keep this between us. If they get wind of what we are planning it could ruin it all." Both Esme and I nodded in agreement. Those two would definitely ruin it if left in charge of their futures.

When I finally left the office I was dancing. I was so happy to be apart of Operation Edward. I am not one for sitting around when there it so much to do before tomorrow. First things first, I needed to text Bella. Okay girlfriend, tell me what you are up to. 'WUU2?'

I swear she was sitting on the phone when she relied in one minute 'NMJC' (nothing much just hanging) hunh, not for long. This was the tricky part, I am okay with abbreviating since Edward discovered texting but he was better at then me.

'WAN2H?" and by that I mean hang at the mall and spa, now that's how I want to hang out! She had no idea what she was in for when she replied 'KWE' whatever indeed. I had to strike while the iron was still hot. I couldn't have her changing her mind on me 'SYS' and by soon I meant in about five minutes.

I grabbed the keys to the Mercedes and was out the door and on my way to her house. She was still inside when I arrived so I walked up and knocked on the door. Charlie was quite surprised to see me.

"Hey Charlie, is Bella ready? We're hanging out today for some girl time." When I winked he just smiled and shook his head.

"Bella, Alice is here. Are you ready?" I was waiting for one of our phones to go off but instead she hobbled to the top of the stairs and slide down them on her butt. Charlie could not contain his chuckle as easy as I could.

In true Bella form, she never said a word on the ride to Seattle. I actually had to check and see if she was sleeping but she wasn't. I did laugh however when we pulled into the mall. She was not expecting that one. I didn't even look when my phone went off. I saw her typing.

"Trust me Bella, you'll love this," if I have to beat her to have fun I would.

First stop was the hair salon. I did not think Bella could cower behind me anymore then before, I was wrong. She just followed me like a lost puppy as I walked out back to find Stefan. He was a master at the art of hair. Once Bella was in the chair, I turned over complete control to his expertise. Bella finally relaxed when he started babbling about trimming, highlights, and conditioning. I think she thought he was going to chop off her long locks. As if I would ever let that happen. I have seen Edward staring at her hair. I wouldn't dream of taking that away from him. Stefan was very patient with her and for that, I was grateful. I didn't want to traumatize the poor thing after all. She was not overly joyful at the loss of her bangs; undoubtedly, she was worried about adverting eye contact with people. Regardless of her reservations, she was absolutely beautiful when he was done blow drying and curling her mahogany locks.

Next stop was the cosmetic's store for a much-needed makeover. Unlike the hair salon, she resisted there. After countless hand swats, the sales woman had finally managed to teach Bella how to apply the make up she did not know I was buying. I have to say she looked good in pale pink eye shadow and matching lipstick. Honestly, we almost had a brawl when she realized I had purchased her $300 in cosmetics but after a few foot stomps she pouted her way off to the next store. I know my expression was smug but damn, it felt good to win. She is too stubborn for her own good. After lunch and rest room break, we were off again. Three clothes stores and five hours later, I was dropping her back off at her house. I should have guessed this was where Edward was spending his nights. He cannot hide from me. I saw him in the trees, not to mention I could smell him.

"_Do you like what you see Edward?" _I thought to him before I drove off.

**EPOV**

I was furious when I got home and found out Alice had taken Bella shopping in Seattle. Why didn't she tell me? I could have come up with a reason to tag along. As far as I was concerned, a hangnail was a good enough excuse to be with Bella. Instead, I spent my entire Saturday pacing the house until I could not stand it any longer and ran to her house hoping to catch a glimpse of her when she got home. And what a glimpse I got! When she got out of the Mercedes and the breeze blew the hair away from her face, I think my jaw hit the ground. From twenty feet in the air that is a feat and a half. She was beyond stunning, I could not think of a word that would truly describe how breathtaking she was. The subtle hint of color gracing her face had me in awe. If she looked that good in black skinny jeans and a dark grey hoodie, I could only imagine how she would look dressed for a date.

"_Do you like what you see Edward?" Um…yeah, I am not blind!_

The moment I entertained the thought of it, my mind was flooded with images of all the different places I wanted to take her. Even though it would never be possible, I could not stop thinking about how she would laugh and giggle happily in my arms as we took a walk, or dancing around the dance floor at the prom. Those were just pipe dreams. Something I would never have. Even if I were willing to attempt such a relationship, my family would never allow it. Just thinking about it caused my stomach to clench in pain. I have spent a century searching for someone who understood me and now she is out of reach because no one could love a monster like me.

Why did Alice feel the need to torture the love of my life, the reason for my existence, the beacon to my harbor, my Bella? Bella's not like other girls; she has a natural beauty that I have never seen before. She does not need to be primped and plastered with junk. Granted, it looks good her but she doesn't need it. I mean, all it is going to do is make the vile minded pubescent boys at our school ogle her. Is that why Alice did this? Did Bella want all the guys at school to drool over her? She could not possible want that! She cannot want them! She has me and I would give her anything she asked…if she would only ask.

To divert my attention from my jealous thoughts, I decided to just watch Bella as she put all the stuff Alice bought her away. I had to admit she was going to look very good in the outfits she was placing in the closet. Oh God, she is going to look too good in those outfits! I wonder if Jasper will allow me to rip Alice to pieces, if I promise to put her back together when I am done. One can only hope! I had to do something to show Bella she did not need anyone other then me. So I took out my phone and sent her a text.

She practically fell off her bed and hopped on one foot to get to her phone on the desk. I chuckled with her when she read 'THT' because I always want her to think happy thoughts. 'RBAY' How could I not, when all I think about is her? We spent the next hour while she got ready for bed texting about her shopping trip with Alice. When she started yawning, I knew it was time to let her go. 'SWTDRMS,' Sweet dreams I whispered when she read it before shutting off the light. 'U2' was the last thing she sent before I heard her breathing even out. Once Charlie started snoring, I slipped into her room to find her cuddling with her phone next to her ear. She looked so cute. In less then a week she had managed to melt a hundred years of ice that had formed around my heart. How did she do that?

'WUU2?' what are you up to?

NMJC not much just chilling

WAN2H want to hangout

SYS see you soon

THT Think happy thoughts

RBAY Right back at you

SWTDRMS,' Sweet dreams

U2 you too


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my overactive imagination. Stephenie Meyers owns TWILIGHT!**

**Two Too Shy**

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

_WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG! _Is it too much to ask for everyone to be ready early? This whole family outing was Carlisle's idea yet he was still in his office reading the newest medical journal he had just received. At least Esme was working on the picnic lunch we would never eat but just maybe, I could entice Bella over for a bite. Right, like I would ever suggest that to her.

"Let's get going everyone; we don't want to be late." I was already standing in front of Carlisle before he finished summoning us.

"Are we in a bit of a rush Edward?" He chuckled as I just shrugged when my mind was really screaming _YES!_

"Very well, now that we're ready, Edward you can drive Jasper and Alice in the Volvo. Rosalie and Emmett, you are with Esme and me in the Mercedes. Shall we?" I was the first one out the door and in my car.

Once in the car Alice could not stop talking and thinking about yesterdays shopping trip with Bella. The more I watched Bella in her mind the more nervous I got. It's been two days since I heard her speak two meager words. I really wanted to hear more but Alice was the only one she actually said anything to personally and those were words I didn't want to hear like; no stop and go away. I actually had to wonder what I would have to do to get two more words out of Bella so I would be one word up on Alice. Everything in my family was a competition, why would this be any different. Just thinking about that small fact had me tipping towards being even angrier with her, after she left me home and took Bella to Seattle for the day. I knew Jasper would haves question later tonight when we went hunting about my constant emotion shifts. If I felt them so did he, just like my gift he could not shut it off. Carlisle was really starting to aggravate the pants off of me as he drove a mere five miles above the speed limit. Does he not realize we are in a hurry here!

"Edward you really need to wrangle in your emotions, you're going to go insane at this rate," he chuckled causing me to growl in response.

I really did not want to have this discussion in front of Alice. I knew he was right but whenever Bella was at the front of my mind, I could not control what I was feeling. I felt like a locomotive careening out of control most of the time. Luckily, we found a parking spot next to the Mercedes. I do not know exactly what Carlisle was searching for but when he found it, he started walking. Once he was satisfied with a spot under a small grouping of trees, we set up, so we looked like everyone else out to enjoy the day. Personally, I wanted to go and see if Bella was here yet. I was practically jumping out of my skin when I spotted her and her father walking through the field. I did notice she was not paying any attention to the rides, games, or tables that were set up in the middle of the field.

As they hobbled closer, all I could think was it would be faster if I went and carried her up. I wonder if she would let me carry her around the whole day. That would be fun! At that moment, the breeze shifted her sweet scent wafting my way. It was still puzzling how her scent would change slightly from day to day. Today it is not as sweet as usual but I do not care, it's still sweet to me. I wonder why it keeps changing. Bella's head turned our way a second before her father's had but once he spotted us he started walking our way. Amen to that!

"Carlisle, it's nice to see your family out today, how's work treating you?"

"Good afternoon Charlie, Bella, everything at the hospital is great. It is nice to see you both. Are enjoying the day just as we are?"

"Yes well, its Bella's first county fair so I thought she might like it."

"That's an excellent idea! If you haven't picked a spot yet, why don't you sit with us? Esme always makes too much food; it's a mom thing I guess."

"Bella, do you like this spot? This is where I usually sit when I come." thankfully she nodded when Charlie asked.

We all settled down as Esme passed them some sandwiches, fruit and water from the basket. Bella did not really eat, she sort of just picked at it really. And per our usual, Bella and I played peek a-boo. She would peek up and I look away, I would peek up and she would look away. It was very subtle so I am fairly certain no one else noticed.

**ChPOV**

I hoped Carlisle is right. I gave up a fishing trip for this. If watching them is any indication, I think he is. It's refreshing to see her peeking over at Edward and he in turn would peek back. She even wore a slight hint of a smile on her face today which is something new. However, the most noticeable change in her behavior is one that is hard to miss; I have actually heard her giggling at night in her room. Of course, I know better than to say anything to anyone. I really do not want to jinx it! It's just nice to see it though. When Renee first approached me, I was a mess about taking Bella on. Renee had been complaining for years about her being a hopeless cause. I never understood that about Renee, she always expected people to be as outgoing as she was. It's probably one of the reasons why we did not work out. I was too quiet for her. Now that Bella is here, I don't see what Renee was fusing about. Sure, Carlisle and I had to fiddle around in our kids lives a little but still, they seem better for it.

I knew something was up when the phones came out, so it was no surprise when Edward helped Bella up and handed her crutches to her. Without a word, they just started walking towards the tables and rides side by side. Carlisle chuckled when he gave me that smug 'I told you so' look. I have to admit he was right. I have never seen her walk or hobble, in her case, so close to anyone before. It's as if they are gravitating towards each other. Originally, I was going to try to get her and Billy's son together but I will let Bella try her hand at this instead. Jacob could always be my back up plan if it doesn't work out.

**BPOV**

_God, please let it be me_ was all I could think when Edward took out his phone and started texting someone. And don't you know my phone went right off. 'WAN2GO' I looked up to see he had his head tilted towards the activities in the center of the field. 'Yep' I replied. He was so sweet, he even grabbed my arm and helped me up before he handed me my crutches. I had butterflies all morning thinking about today; hell, I barely ate breakfast. I could not help but giggle when Edward pointed to a dart game; he really was cute the way he concentrated on the balloons before tossing each dart. I was really surprised that he hit all three; I thought the games were always rigged. When the carnie huffed and asked which one he wanted we looked like a couple of deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming Mack truck. Finally, Edward looked at me and did something I never expected, he lean in close to my ear and whispered, "You choose."

Holy cow, he speaks...finally! And quite beautiful I might add. It almost sounded like bamboo wind chimes caught in by a slight breeze. I caught myself, quickly when he saw me staring at his mouth. I mean wow! When the carnie cleared his throat, I knew I had to decide quickly so I pointed at a teddy bear. Edward just smirked and grabbed it off the counter to carry it for me. No one has ever won me anything before. When we moved on, I learn there was nothing he could not do. He must have spent $50 by the time we had made our way completely around. He won at every booth, which of course, meant he had his hands full with all different kinds of stuffed animals. It was really fun but all good things must come to an end. I saw it coming from 50 feet away. Who decided to ruin our day…none other than Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory?

"Well, well, well... what do we have here? Did you win those for me Edward? Because there is no way that Bella deserves them," I cringed at Jessica's harsh words.

"Edward, is this tart insulting our little Bella here?" Rose looked like she could chew her up and spit her out. She looked scary!

"Hey, Edward, why don't you give us those so you can take Bella on the Ferris wheel?" Okay, Emmett's even scarier then Rosalie.

Once Edward had handed the animals over, he guided me away from a shocked looking Jessica. I tried to look over my shoulder to see what was going on but Edward just kept us moving forward until we reached the ticket booth. With our tickets in his hand, we headed towards the Ferris wheel. Once I ditched my crutches, Edward scoped me up and carried my onto the waiting seat. At first, I jumped when it started moving but Edward just pulled me closer and I stopped trying to jump off the ride. Had I known we would be sitting this close, I would have come here first but there was something magical about all the lights and sounds of a fair at twilight. This had to be hands down the best day of my life. Of course, it got better when we were stuck at the top! Sheer panic was the first thing I felt but that was quickly erased when I looked at Edward and he was staring back at me.

Man, I could get lost in his golden eyes for days at a time. They had to be the most beautiful colored eyes I have ever seen. Without realizing it, I had started to lean in closer to his face. I am not sure if realized he was doing it too. With my eyes closed, I could not see who actually crossed the last three inches; maybe it was both of us. All I do know is the second our lips brushed against each others, I felt like I had a mad case of static shock. You know that feeling when you run around on a carpet in your socks then touch you someone. Yeah, that is exactly what it felt like. My eyes flew open and I gasped when the ride jerked and started moving again. Edward just chuckled and leaned back again. If I had to come up with one word to sum up my day, it would be…WOW!

Edward and I met back up with everyone just in time for a quick snack and to share stories about what everyone did when we were off on our own. Charlie laughed when he realized he had to put all the animals in his car. They took up the whole back seat. It looked like he had arrested a whole toy store. Luckily, he never saw when my hands started shaking in the car. I quickly popped a candy in mouth before it got any worse. I had been sneaking the candy all day instead of food and that is a big no, no. The minute we got home, I made my way to the kitchen for my nightly rituals but not before, I drank a glass of orange juice. I knew if Charlie saw my meter I would be in big trouble. Once all the animals were on my bed, Charlie said goodnight and left me to think about my day. Hopefully, Edward will be sending a text to me to before bed.

**EPOV **

"Edward lets go say goodnight to Bella before we go hunting." Jasper had about as much human time as he could stand, he really needed to hunt.

'GNSD' I sent my last text of the night to Bella. Of course after hunting I would paying her room a visit to watch her sleep. 'U2,' she relied quickly.

"It's just you and me kiddo. Let's go!" we left, headed north, running.

I knew why it was just us; he wanted to talk about what he was feeling from me. All I could hope for was he would not tell anyone else. I was right. Two hours later, we were sitting on a log in Canada fully sated when he wiggled his phone at me. I knew it was a signal that the talk was about to begin.

"Edward…I know what you're going through and I know it's really confusing. Therefore, I am going to help you out with a little explanation about what is happening. First, I think you have already figured out that you're in love with Bella, am I right?" I nodded but refused to face him.

"Edward, why are you hiding that?" I shrugged without further explaining myself.

"Has she told you how she feels about you?" I sighed and shook my head.

"Do you want to know?" Did I really want to know? If she didn't, that would hurt more. There was nothing I could do anyway but be friends with her, she's a human and I am not.

"Edward, that wasn't a tough question. Are you worried because she is human?" BINGO! I nodded.

"Edward, why should it matter if she is human? We all were at one time maybe she would want to be like us. Did you ever think about that?"

"NO!" I jumped to feet and snarled at him.

"Calm down boy. I'm not saying to do it tomorrow but one day you could."

"Never," I mumbled. I could not do that to her, I couldn't kill her.

"Let's discuss that later but for now…you should know you can still be together even if she is human. Edward, you know how love works for a vampire, it's a one shot deal. There are no re-do's." I sighed and nodded again.

I knew there was no going back now; I was in too deep already. We hung out as he talked and I listened for another hour. We split off near the house so I could see Bella and he could spend some quality time with Alice. At least that is what they called it.

WAN2GO = want to go

'GNSD' good night sweet dreams

**A/N So…how did you like the first kiss? Review and let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my overactive imagination. Stephenie Meyers owns TWILIGHT!**

**A/N okay quick warning this chapter gets a little sad. Heck, I needed tissue to get through it! But please have a little faith! I am not a character killer!**

**Two Too Shy**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

When I was called to the office, I had no idea what was going on, I had not made a doctors appointment for today, and I would have remembered that. With a quick wave, I said goodbye to Edward not knowing if I would be back. Charlie was waiting outside the administration's office when I finally reached it.

"Sorry Bella, Doctor Cullen called, he said he had to see us _today_." he shrugged and grabbed my backpack.

What could he possibly want, unless he got my pump approved? Now that would hard to explain why I was suddenly hooked to a box the size of a cell phone. Of course, that would mean no more shots and that would be sweet. The ride to the hospital was…quiet, like that would be anything new. I had expected to get a text from Edward asking me to explain but he didn't. Once we arrived at Carlisle's office, he ushered us in, only he looked upset or something. I started biting my lip wondering what I could have done to upset him.

"I have to say, when I received a second set of medical records, I was a little surprised that you had with held them from me," he raised his eyebrow accusingly and I knew my secret was about to blow up in my face.

"What are you talking about? What second set? Bella, what's he talking about?"

"Charlie, Bella's been seeing a team in Phoenix; they specialize in cases where the diabetes's has been so severe, that they are now in critical conditions. The patients they see have everything from blindness to kidney failure," Charlie just gasped at him.

"So, I have spent the morning talking with the various doctors and now I think it's time for a few secrets of Bella's to come out. Bella…how long have you been wearing contacts to cover your eye deterioration?"

"BELLA! Answer him!" I held up two fingers and he knew I meant years.

"Charlie, it would seem that Renee didn't do such a great job of taking care of her Type 1 Diabetes. From the records I have, her early years were, for lack of a better word, a mess. She was admitted twelve times for her sugar levels being over 500. It would seem that two years ago Bella took over her treatments in an attempt to save her life." Charlie's eyes swelled up with tears as the revelation hit him that he had left me in Renee's incapable hands all those years.

"It's okay…dad," his head spun around and he grabbed me up in a hug, I tried to wiggle out but he wouldn't hear of it.

"Oh…Bella, why didn't you call me, email me, anything but sit there and let her try to kill you slowly!"

"Charlie she didn't try to kill Bella, she succeeded in killing Bella," I sighed because I knew what he was going to say next.

"What are you talking about?"

"Charlie, Bella is supposed to be receiving dialysis treatments three times a week and she hasn't. She is on the verge of a complete failure of her kidneys."

"Will that fix them?"

"No, Charlie…there is no fixing them." I had already heard this in Phoenix, of course, back then I wasn't on the verge.

"Bella, you will start the treatments as soon as he can set them up!" I knew that was coming but he still had gotten the worse of the news.

"Yes Charlie, I already have the machine ready to go to your house and I will be coming by three times a week to do them myself, but you need to understand something…this is only going to work for a limited amount of time. There is no repairing the kidneys, they will eventually fail."

"What about a transplant? She could get one of those, right?" Here it comes!

"Yes, Charlie, but you have to understand even though I have put her on the list to receive a kidney, she could run out of time before one becomes available," I could see how crushed he was.

"What about mine? Can I give her one?"

"No, Charlie, I checked your records you're not compatible." now I was tearing up. Charlie was actually willing to give me one of his own?

"What about Renee?" I knew he was grasping at straws here but I couldn't let him hold on to hope.

I placed my hand into his and told him the truth, "she said…no," I tried to shrug it off, but it was hard to admit my mom had turned me down already.

"How long is the normal wait?"

"There's no way to know that." I could see Doctor Cullen was thinking but I had no way to know about what.

"Right…okay, so we do all we can and enjoy what time we have left together," he squeezed my hand and I gave him a small smile to let him know that is why I came here.

"One more thing, your insurance company is taking there sweet time in approving Bella's insulin pump so I contacted a colleague and have gotten one for her. So, when we're doing her treatment I will show you how to do it and of course I will check it every time I come by." Charlie jumped up and grabbed Carlisle's hand and shook it vigorously.

"Thank you Carlisle, I know you will do everything in your power to ensure my daughter survives," I guess I know what my chances are with Edward, about the same as me surviving this. Not a prayer in hell!

We all left the office together; Carlisle followed us to the house. I spent my whole ride fighting back the tears that were threatening to consume me. There was no way I could hold out hope that Edward would stick with me through this, who would?

**EPOV**

Today started out like every day had for the last to weeks, me with Bella by my side. Only something was off, I could not explain why Charlie's cruiser was in the parking lot. When the classroom phone went off, I realized he was here for Bella; she had a doctor's appointment. Since its been three weeks since she broke her foot I could only assume Carlisle was going to check on the healing but she seemed as surprised as I was that she was leaving.

When lunch rolled around, I was pretty much a mess since Bella had not answered my texts. As we sat around our usual table, all I could do was stare at the empty chair next to me and wish Bella were here. Nothing, and I mean nothing, could have prepared me for the vision that played out in Alice's head. Everyone knew she was having one but I had the unfortunate pleasure to watch it with her.

Vision:

Bella was lying in her bed in her room, she was frail and weak looking. Charlie was holding her small hand in his tightly on one side and Esme held her other hand. While Carlisle leaned in after Bella nodded, he bit Bella not once but six times, two on her neck, two on her wrist and two on her ankles. Carlisle stood up as Bella started the burning process.

What the hell was going on! I did not even realize I had started to get up until Jasper and Emmett shoved me back into my chair.

"Easy there Edward, I am sure Carlisle has a reason for wanting to do that. Alice said Charlie was there, so there is something we don't know about." I barely registered Emmett speaking as I tried fruitless to figure out what just happened.

"Alice, find the trigger. What were you thinking about when it started?" Jasper was right; we needed to know the why. Carlisle would never just do it with a watching human unless…

"All I was thinking about was when Bella would be back from her appointment with Carlisle," _ooohhh nooo!_ I was even more devastated by Alice's next vision.

Vision:

I was sitting at home in my room when I got a text from Bella, saying she did not want to be friends with any of us anymore. I fell to my knees dry sobbing with Alice. The looks on everyone's faces said it all. They were just as devastated as I was.

"She's going to shut us out!" Alice screeched.

All I could do was violently shake my head. I swore at that moment I would not let her, if she was leaving me, I was going to do everything in my power to stop that from happening. I saw Alice's face light up when her new vision started.

Vision:

Bella was lying in her bed in her room, she was frail and weak looking. Carlisle was holding her hand in his tightly on one side and Esme held her other hand while I leaned in instead of Carlisle, after Bella nodded and I bit Bella her six times, two on her neck, two on her wrist and two on her ankles. Carlisle stood with his hand on my shoulder as Bella started the burning process.

Alice was practically jumping out of her seat clapping. When she filled everyone else in I got one threat from Rosalie "This had better be her choice because I will shred you if it's not!" I vigorously nodded because I know she would!

**CPOV**

After I sent Charlie to the pharmacy for the new medications that Bella would need, I took a deep breath before I started having a sincere talk with Bella.

"Bella…I need to talk to you about Edward. If you care about him, don't shut him out. I have never seen him care about anyone in his life until you," she looked shock about what I had just said.

"You are the only one he has ever cared about. If you leave him, you will devastate him. I think you feel the same as he does. Am I right?" she sighed before she nodded; I know it is hard to admit that to someone's parent.

"Let me tell him everything, let it be his choice. Please don't take that away from him." thankfully she nodded her permission.

"Now, if you would be so kind as to answer his six texts by asking him over here. I will take him for a walk and I'll tell him everything." she took the phone as I handed it to her. By my estimates, he would know everything before I would have to disconnect from the dialysis machine.

Edward was at Bella's before Charlie had returned home from the pharmacy. I knew to meet him outside; he would lose it if he saw her hooked up without warning. I did not say anything when he pulled up. I just led him to towards the woods behind Bella's house so I could tell him privately. He looked like I sent him through a brick wall when I told him every little detail about her condition. I was expecting for him to lash out at me when I told him I was going to wait until the end and offer her the chance of becoming one of us but he surprised me.

"No, I'll do it." was all he said before he started stalking towards her door.

I followed him in so I could disconnect her for them to talk, text or whatever it is teenagers do today. Once she was free of the two needles, Charlie and I went down stairs. I watched from the top of the stairs as without a word he crawled into her bed and pulled her into a loving embrace. He just held her and stroked her hair as she sighed against his chest. I knew at that moment they would be together for an eternity.

**A/N so how long before she needs to be changed? review and give my your opinion!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my overactive imagination. Stephenie Meyers owns TWILIGHT!**

**I am looking for someone who likes to translate- French and/or Spanish I have 6 stories so if you are interested you can choose which ones you want to do.**

**Two Too Shy**

**Chapter 7**

**Bella's POV**

I tried to hobble faster to get to the ladies room when I realized it was already too late. My hands started shaking and I could not grip my crutches very well. I tried to get to my cell phone but it shook out of my hands. I heard the Cullen's burst in but I could not concentrate on them, there was nothing I could do except collapsed into Edward's open arms.

"Alice, Bella's back pack NOW!" that was the last thing I heard.

**Edward's POV**

God, it has been a week since Carlisle walked me into the woods to spill the beans about Bella's condition. His final words were what led me to Bella's bedside. "Edward, she is leaving the choice to stay with her up to you." Well…that ended that choice.

There was no choice because I love her with every fiber of my being. I cannot live without her anymore. I will not let her die if she wants to be with me. However, that did not mean I could not help her make the best of the time she had left as a human, then I would offer for her to join me in forever and pray she still wanted me.

Now that I understood why her blood smelt differently depending on what she ate, I could tell what her levels would be. But, it was not just me constantly smelling her; the whole family was in on it. Alice would report to me from their classes they shared. Carlisle even trained me on how to give her, her dialysis and on how to manage her insulin pump. Bella now had her own personal nurse, ME!

The whole family was now aware of my attraction to Bella, so…I could no longer hid the fact that I loved her. That did not mean I was willing to talk about it with them. I tried to talk to Alice once and came out looking like a fish gasping for water. I gave up, one day I may be able to. For now, I am content with being the one person Bella has said the most to, granted they were words like; yes, no, and okay but I can live with that because it's about what I can say to her as well.

This morning started out like every other morning, school went as it usually did until lunch. Bella went to the ladies room while I went to get her lunch. I have mastered what she can eat. The moment I put the tray on the table, I saw what Alice saw.

Vision:

Bella was headed towards the ladies room when she started to shake slightly at first then more violently. She tried to type a text on her phone but it shook out of her hands. She was displaying all the signs of being hypoglycemic. Then we all rushed in before she collapsed.

I nearly sent my chair flying into the wall in my rush to stand, luckily, Jasper grabbed it before it impacted. I was the first to head towards Bella in the hopes of reaching her before she collapsed. Everyone else was right behind me.

"Alice, Bella's back pack NOW!" Rosalie demanded.

I did not need to see the meter to know her sugar level was drastically low but she did it for everyone else to see. I was right; the meter read a sugar level of twenty-seven. This for anyone is extremely low. It explained every one of Bella's symptoms from her dilated pupils to her sweating. Bella was not just hypoglycemic; she was in a diabetic coma. That is what happens when you do not follow your diet closely. Luckily, I had a Glucagons shot in her bag. So we could at least start getting her level back up. The downfall was it happened in the middle of school so it did not go unnoticed. The teachers tried to keep everyone out except the nurse. She of course tried to take over Bella's care and it was all I could do not to growl at her when she took the shot out of my hand and stabbed it deep it Bella's mid thigh.

Why had it taken so long for Bella to feel her sugar drop? She should have displayed the signs sooner. By the time the ambulance showed up, so did Charlie. A frantic father is about as bad as a frantic vampire boyfriend is.

"What happened?" He frantically asked as he rushed to her side and grabbed her hand.

Thankfully, between Alice and the school nurse, he knew there was nothing any of us could have done. Bella should have eaten sooner and should have seen the signs before it got to this point. If Bella had been awake enough to see all the onlookers, she would not have been very happy. So that was a good thing that she did not see the spectacle the students were making.

The minute Bella was safely locked in place, the driver rushed forward to take his seat. Charlie's cruiser led the way as the ambulance followed with Bella and me. Jasper drove everyone else, even though the teachers protested. The only person who could have driven us there faster was me but I do not think the EMT would have liked it too much if I kicked him out of the ambulance.

Carlisle was not scheduled to work today but that did not stop him from being there when we arrived. "What's wrong with her Doc?" Charlie begged.

"I'll let you know when I am done examining her." He looked at me and told me to follow him in his thought.

**Carlisle's POV**

I knew my family was begging me for answers but I was unwilling to give them any. That did not mean they would not get them anyways. Alice might have stifled her gasp but I still heard her. This also meant Edward saw everything she did. Poor Edward just stood there and stroked her hair. He looked like a lost puppy when he watched us wheel Bella away from him. I knew what was happening but explaining it to Edward was not going to be an easy task.

Once he joined me in her room, he spent the whole time running his fingers through his hair, practically tugging it out. Bella's condition was slowly starting to improve when Charlie had joined us after finishing Bella's paperwork.

"Let's hear it Doc."

"Her brain is becoming…desensitized to her hypoglycemic episodes."

"So, that's why she didn't pick up on it sooner?"

"Yes, Charlie, that is why she let it get so low. So…now we have the task of adjusting her diet to prevent it from happening as much as possible."

"Will her brain become un-desensitized?"

"No…Charlie, it won't," I looked Edward in the eyes so he would listen to my thoughts.

"_Edward, you are going to have to start getting Bella ready. If she wants to be changed, we need to be ready when she is. I am going to suggest something to Charlie, please don't freak out," _with an unnoticeable nod, he let me know he had heard me.

"Charlie…Bella is going to need closer care then I think you can provide. Would you be open to Bella staying with us for a while, so…I could be there for anything that might arise," Edward quietly gasped when I finished.

"I don't know, Carlisle. How is Bella going to feel about this? She has been through so many changes in the last few weeks. Maybe we should talk to her before we decide something like that."

"That sounds perfect, Charlie. I wouldn't want to force her into anything that would make her uncomfortable." I could see Edward was at war with himself over my suggestion but I knew, he would never have offered it no matter how much he wanted it.

**Bella's POV**

As my brain started to fight its way out the haze I could hear them talking about what to do with me now. They were so in dep't into their conversation that no one realized my eyes were watching them. The suggestion of staying with the Cullen's really did not bother me, it was the expression on Edward's face that did. When those words came out Carlisle's mouth he looked horrified by the suggestion. Apparently, he didn't like me enough to have me near him all the time. I knew in my heart, I could never do anything that would make him uncomfortable or unhappy. The decision was an easy one for me. Edward would not have to endure my presence in his home. Edward must have noticed when I licked my lips because he came right over and lifted a glass of apple juice to my parched mouth. I was accustomed to the constant thirst that came with the diabetes but I hated the cottonmouth feeling.

"Welcome back stranger. Are you feeling better?" I nodded and tried to blink back the stinging in my eyes.

"Okay…boys, you need to give me a little time with Bella and Edward," Alice chirped as she entered the room.

"Alice?"

"Trust me Charlie, I know what I am doing here," she beamed happily at both the dads and ushered them out of the door.

"Okay, you two need to talk to one another and I don't mean one word sentences. If you will not do that, than I am going to have to do all the talking for each of you. So…what's it going to be?" when we both starred at her dumbstruck she decided to continue.

"Bella, I know you heard them. I know what and why you decided against it," she cocked her eyebrow to challenge me.

"How?" I whispered when I finally found my voice.

"Because, I can see the future silly…and if you don't believe me, I'll prove it," she said smugly. "In fifteen seconds your mom is going to text you and ask if you're okay," I gasped when my phone went off and damn it, she was right!

"The details will take too long to go into here, so…we will save those for later. Right now, I want you to know Edward was not horrified by the idea of you staying with us. He wants it more than anything but he is unwilling to tell you himself. He is afraid you will reject him." I could see by the expression on his face that she was telling my truth.

"Now…Bella, you're not getting off this one that easy. Edward…Bella feels the same about you as you do about her. She really wants to stay with us but she is scarifying her happiness because she thinks you don't care about her as much as she cares about you," her words sent my blush into overdrive.

"So, let's cut to chase, shall we?" She nudged us to speak aloud.

"Bella?" He whispered sweetly.

"Edward?" I whispered back.

"Do you?" When he asked I sighed heavily and took a chance.

"Yes…do you?" Can you say massive blush coming my way.

"Yeah…me too," wow, with three little words he rocked my world.

When he smiled sweetly at me, I lost all my resolve to turn them down. I could not believe it when Alice started clapping "Great, I'll tell everyone you're moving in this weekend. Now…Edward, would you please say good night and you can text her later, we have to prepare for her arrival," she danced out happily.

At first, I thought he was going to whisper in my ear but instead at the last second he tilted his head and laid his lips onto mine. Slowly, he started rubbing his lips against mine; I could not help but do the same. He tasted so sweet and his lips were so cool against mine. When he pulled back slightly I could see he was smiling just like me. I would say he liked it just as much as I did because he repeated it several more times before Alice called for him.

"Let's go Edward. We have things to do." Damn, she ruined all my fun!

**Charlie's POV**

When Alice pranced out of Bella's room, she was absolutely beaming. Whatever happened in there she was pleased with the outcome. "May I ask what that was about?"

"It was a mini intervention," she giggled.

"And what was the outcome of the mini intervention?" Carlisle requested.

"She'll be coming to stay with us. We'll move what she needs over the weekend," she said as she winked at Carlisle and I.

"Okay, well if that's what she wants. Are you sure, its no problem for her to stay with you?"

"It's no problem at all. There are a lot more of us to keep an eye on her," Carlisle patted my back to enforce he meant it.

"Charlie, since you going to be spending a lot more time with us, why don't we have a barbeque tomorrow night at say, 6 pm? Bella can come right from school and meet you there."

"Sure Alice, that would be great, I'll be there."

"Let's go Edward. We have things to do," she summoned.

The kids left and I rejoined Bella, she was looking better by the second. She was text-ing with her mom when Carlisle finally said we could leave. It was so late when we got home; Bella just collapsed onto the couch and fell asleep there.

**A/N okay time to let your voice sing to us, Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my overactive imagination. Stephenie Meyers owns TWILIGHT!**

**Co-written with nails233**

A/N sorry for the unusual conversation format but looking at the entries as a text it would have been too difficult to understand.

**Two Too Shy**

**Chapter 8**

**Bella's POV**

After yesterdays stellar performance in the ladies room I talked Charlie into let me stay home from school today. After an hour of pleading and a promise from Edward to come hang out with me for the day, he caved in. I really did not want to face everyone just yet. The sheer fact that they would want to talk to me about what happened or that they would gawk at me was just more than I could stand to deal with. I woke up when I heard Charlie talking to Edward about where everything was, as if he did not already know. Since he found out he has not let me out of his sight except for when Charlie sends him home, which is not often.

Edward wanted a face-to-face today anyways about my move in tomorrow. He is the one person I can actually talk to. Granted I do not say much but at least I can if I had too. With us spending more time together recently I have noticed a few more quirks about him than just the fact the he is as shy as I am. First of all, he sniffs me a lot and constantly tells me when my sugars are too high or too low. I am pretty sure if he was near me before I passed out, he probably would have known before I did. He just seems to know my body better than me.

The fact that he is like superman has not escaped my attention either. He picks me up like I am a feather; he exerts no effort into it what so ever. The feel of his skin is another testament to that; he is rock hard and unmovable at times. And his touch is so cold and tingly it is kind of refreshing. Do not get me wrong, I love the heat, I am from Arizona after all.

My favorite quirk is his eye color; one minute they could be molten gold and the next pitch black. Sometimes they stay black for a day and other times they slowly shift to black. But his whole family has those eyes; it is different in a likable way.

When I looked up to get out of bed, in strolled Edward with a breakfast tray. He is just too sweet! I nearly melted when he flashed his crocked grin at me.

Once he dropped the tray onto my lap, he leaned into my ear and breathed "Bella," then he sniffed me. What a mood killer! I just muttered "hunh," and started eating.

He paced the room looking over all the equipment that would be traveling with me to his house while I ate. As soon as I was done, he brought my tray down stairs while I went to clean up and change. He was waiting on the bed when I entered the room. He did not look up while he warmed up two new laptops. I knew he saw me because he patted the spot next to him on the bed. Once I sat next to him, he placed one of the laptops on my lap and started typing on his. He had them both open to Word pad. That gave me the distinct impression this was going to be very long talk.

_**-Good morning Bella, **_he typed on his.

_-Good morning Edward, _I typed on mine.

_**-We need to talk about a few things before tomorrow. **_I peeked up to see he looked nervous.

_-Okay, what's up?_

_**-There are a few things that are different about me and my family. I wanted to warn you about them before you saw it first hand, **_he sighed.

_-Like the fact that your eye color changes or the fact that in the two weeks that I have known you I have never seen you eat even at lunch in school? _He gasped but kept his eyes on the computer screen.

_**-You noticed that?**_

_-Sure, why wouldn't I? _He finally chanced a peek up at me.

_**-Because most people don't. **_I just shrugged.

_-Ohhh, sorry I guess I am just observant. _he smiled and shook his head.

_**-I would say so, what else have you observed? **_He cocked his eyebrow challengingly.

_-Your touch is ice cold and it hums against my skin. _I bit my lip afraid he would think I was a freak.

_**-Does that bother you? **_He sighed heavily.

_-Nope, it is just I find it comforting, _I blushed ferociously.

_**-Really? **_

_-Yeah, why does that surprise you?_

_**-I don't know, no one has ever thought that before. **_He chuckled.

_-So back to the subject at hand, you don't eat or drink anything…ever!_

_**-I am on a…special diet. **_I could see him clenching his jaw.

_-Do you ever sleep? Because you are up all night text-ing me and you look wonderful in the morning. _At this rate I was going for a whole body blush. When did I get so brave?

_**-You think I look wonderful in the morning? **_I just nodded.

_-Stop side tracking! You wanted this conversation, so let's hear it. _It was my turn to cock my eyebrow at him.

_**-Bella, I have never told anyone this ever before…my family, we are different, we're not human, we were once but that was a long time ago.**_

_-How long? _I gasped.

_**-I was born in 1901 in Chicago. **_wholly cow! I thought.

_-How is that possible???_

_**-Because in 1918 I was dieing from the influenza outbreak. That's when Carlisle found me and made me into what I am today. **_Okay, I was officially flabbergasted.

_-And what would that be???_

_**-I am a…Vampire, we all are. **_Oh My God!

_-Oh, I see so what am I going to be.. your dinner? _I held my breath and waited_._

_**-NO! I do not want to eat/drink you! **_I exhaled in relief.

_-Then what do you want from me?_

_**-WAIT, I just told I am a vampire and your not going to freak out or run away screaming? **_You're not the brightest light bulb on the tree there pal!

_-No, you said…you don't want to drink me, so why should I?_

_**-Usually people fear us but you're different… **_No shit Sherlock!

_-And you are just figuring that one out? Now, stop stalling! If you don't want to drink me, what do you want from me?_

_**-I love you! There I said it!**_

_-I love you too! And technically, you typed it._ I smirked and giggled.

_**-Really? **_I nodded vigorously.

_-Really, really! _He chuckled happily.

_**-Bella, will you stay with me…forever? **_I don't have forever, wasn't he paying attention?

_-Edward, I do not have forever but I will stay with you until I die…_my chest tighten when I reminded him; I would soon have to leave him.

_**-You wouldn't have to die, if you stayed with me… **_excuse me?

_-You mean by becoming like you?_

_**-Yeah, but before you answer you should know all the facts. **_Boy it's starting to feel like biology class.

_-So, what are the facts?_

_**-1 we drink blood, animal blood to be specific… **_well that's okay. At least I won't be drinking my father dry!

_-Well, that's better than killing people._

_**-2 we do not sleep.. **_as if I do a lot of that right now!

_-Sleep is over rated anyways._

_**-3 We live with the constant thirst burning in our throats. **_not so much of a change there!

_-Dah, I am a diabetic. I already live with constant thirst! _He nodded.

_**-4 You would have to endure 3 days of the worse possible pain you could imagine.. **_Okay, well that does not sound fun but then again neither has my life up to now.

_-Have you read my medical reports lately? Think I am good on that one._

_**5- Your appearance would change; you cannot see your family again… **_If I were prettier, he definitely would not want to leave me!

_- Wouldn't be able to see them if I died anyways, now would I?_

_**6-You will be a bloodthirsty newborn for the first year, so…you won't be able to be around anyone but us for a while.. **_Uhhh solitude? Nothing like threatening me with a good time!

_-Oh no and my social calendar was so full, I guess if I had to…I could cancel all my social engagements._

_**7- Vampires mate for life…**_Excuse me???

_-You mean I would have to give up all my boyfriends? Well, that's a deal breaker!_

_-Wait! So, when you said you love me, you meant forever? There would never be anyone else for you? _

_**-No, there will never be anyone else for me, you are my one and only! **_YAY!!! Definitely doing a happy dance in my head!

_-I can live with that._

_**-8 You will be faster, stronger and you will see and hear better than any human does… **_Yeah, that would be awful, being a super hero!

_-Like the bionic woman! _He chuckled_._

_**9-You would never get sick again…**_

_-Oh darn and I so enjoyed my dialysis treatments!_

_**10-We have to move on every so many years so people do not catch on to us…**_

_-All that and I get to see the world…I don't know. It sounds too good to be true… _I made a mock frown face at him.

_**-It is all true, and I would give you everything I have and more. **_I giggled when he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

_-So…when would we do it? _I gnawed on my lips in anticipation_._

_**-When the end gets closer. That will give us time to set everything up and make it possible for you to disappear. **_now I really was frowning.

_-Could we at least tell Charlie so he will not worry?_

_**-No, it would be dangerous for him to know. There is one rule we live by and I just broke it. NO ONE CAN KNOW ABOUT US!**_

_-Edward, I have one question- will we be together…forever?_

_**-Yes Bella, we would. I promise to love you everyday until the end of time. **_I could not help but smile at the thought of forever with him.

_-I choose to stay with you forever, I don't want to die and leave you behind. _he grinned happily at me.

_**-Are you really sure? Because if you hate me after we do it, I cannot change you back.**_

_-I could never hate you. You are the only man I have ever loved and I want you to be my one and only forever!_ I really meant it from the bottom of my heart.

_**-We will start arranging everything so when it gets closer we will be ready.**_

_-Edward one more question. Why do you keep sniffing me?_

_**-I can smell the sugar or lack of it in your blood.**_

_-Got it, it's a vampire thing._

He paused as if he was going to type something but instead he leaned in and kissed me soundly on the lips. Even as he removed the laptops from our laps, he never left my lips until I had to breathe. Damn lungs, always getting in the way, I cursed. Soon, we resumed where we left off, before my lungs had rudely interrupted us. We repeated this delicious dance until lunchtime. With one sniff he hopped off the bed and head downstairs in time to greet Charlie at the door.

"Hey Edward, how's she doing?" He did not answer, no great surprise there.

When I heard his footsteps on the stairs, I knew he was coming into check on me. "Hi Bella, how was your morning?" I gave him two thumbs up before he nodded and headed back downstairs. His lunch was interrupted by his radio so he left before I finished eating my lunch. As soon as he left, Edward and I picked up where we left off before lunch. This time around I tried something new by I sliding my tongue along his bottom lip silently asking for more. Of course he slid his right back against mine, so I parted my lips for him. He tasted like vanilla cookies only better. By the time Charlie returned home for dinner, we were a panting mess totally intertwined around each other. I whimpered when he left my bed. That caused him to chuckle at me. When I pouted, he granted me one last quick kiss before he left my room to head home. How is a girl supposed to sleep after spending a day like that? Not well, I assure you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my overactive imagination. Stephenie Meyers owns TWILIGHT!**

**Two Too Shy**

**Chapter 9**

**Bella's POV**

"Why are you still sleeping? It's moving day!"

"Ummm," I mumbled still half asleep.

"Come on girlfriend, it's almost 6 am, Charlie just left and we have so much to do today," she squealed in my ear.

"No, too early," I mumbled.

Yeah, Alice was not taking that for an answer as she picked me up and before I could see what happened we were in the bathroom where she nicely deposited me into an ice cold shower, "Aarruuuggghhh!"

"Don't growl at me Edward Cullen, she needs to get moving!"

His growls got louder when my teeth started chattering loudly from the assault of the cold water on my body. When she finally took pity on me, she let me out greeting me with a big fluffy white towel. I could hear Edward packing my clothes while Carlisle was packing up my dialysis stuff. When she started trying to dry me off she wouldn't take a hand swat for a no and kept going but the final straw was when she tried to remove my towel to help me get dressed so I called in reinforcements, "Save me," I whispered.

Edward nearly broke down the door before dragging her away against her will. He did take one last peak over his shoulder causing me to giggle. As soon as I was dressed, I went into my room only to find everyone jammed in there. Carlisle was removing the last of the equipment with Edward. Alice and Rosalie were putting my clothes and shoes in bags. Esme was making my bed and Emmett and Jasper were grabbing my laptops, radio system and odds and ends. That left me standing there with nothing to do.

Once all the cars were filled, we drove towards the house. I was blown away by the house as they called it, it was huge. When he parked and opened my door I expected to help but Edward just kept taking everything out of my hands and telling me no, finally he gave in when I picked up a single laptop. Did he really think I would die from picking up a box? Who knows, it was my first chance to see them all in action. Man, I have never seen anything move that fast. Half the time I didn't even see them move. I would just see them and then they would be gone or they would appear out of thin air. I slowly walked through the door afraid that one of them would knock me down.

Edward was suddenly at me side. It tingled when he took me by the hand and led me upstairs to the third floor which only had three doors, one on each end and one in the middle. After passing the first door on his right, he opened the one in the middle to show me that it was the bathroom. It was painted in a sandstone shade with a seashell theme. It was clean and crisp like it had just been built. We continued on until we reached the far end of the hall. When he opened the door I was in awe of the room. The walls were stark white and everything else was colored teal green. The bedding was teal with a pattern of gold vines running through it and it covered a queen sized canopy bed. Everything matched the bedding from the curtains to the lampshades. I placed my laptop on the small desk in the corner and turned to see that Edward was gone again.

"Here's the rest of your electronics. Where do you want them?"

"Um…there?"

"The desk it is, you know Bella, I know we haven't talked much but one day I hope you'll see me as the brother you never had," Emmett said.

"Had or wanted?" I whispered then smirked at him.

"Why Bella, I am hurt! And to think I was looking forward to you moving in." he mocked being hurt by holding his hand over his heart as if he was having a heart attack.

"Was that your first mistake?"

"Ohhh, I see. You sure you want to play it that way because it's on little girl." I giggled when he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

Unlike before, Edward actually stomped into the room. He looked a little pissed. He never even looked at me before he stomped back out with Emmett hot on his tail. For some strange reason since I found out what they were, I was not so afraid to get close to them. Knowing they were different made me feel at home with them, more so with Edward.

"Okay Bella, I am going to set this up here, near the bed, so you'll be able to relax while we perform your dialysis," Carlisle started setting everything up while I went to unpack all my diabetes stuff in the bathroom.

"Bella, we're putting your clothes in the closet for you. I hope you don't mind," Alice called out from my room.

"Okay," I softly muttered since Edward said they could hear me even if I whispered.

By the time I got there, they were done and walking out, "We'll let you get comfortable. Don't forget Charlie is coming over for a barbeque." she hugged me before following Rosalie downstairs.

I expected Edward to come see me once everything was done but he was nowhere to be seen. I sat on the bed and tried to figure out what was wrong but I could not think of anything that would make him avoid me. When Charlie arrived just after six, Esme called me down to join them in the back yard. Edward was there but he would not even look at me.

"So, how do you like it so far?" I just nodded to Charlie.

"Did you get everything you needed?" I nodded again.

By the time the food was served, I didn't want to eat anymore. Esme delivered my plate and told me to punch in a carbohydrate count of fifty-four. I didn't because I did not eat; I just excused myself and went back up to my room.

**Edward's POV**

My feelings were hurt when I went up to drop off some of her dialysis supplies. To hear her talking playfully with Emmett just hurt. She should be talking to me like that. I know she only said ten words but they should have my ten words. I know I was stomping around like a two year old but I did not care. I was pissed off. I could not even look at her because I was ashamed at myself for being as upset as I was.

Emmett has been my brother for eighty-five years and I knew he did not want Bella that way since he already had Rosalie. When I left the room he was asking me in his thoughts, _"Come on kid, what's got your panties in a twist?" _

_"Edward, why are you so pissed off? What did I do?"_

I refused to answer him. The second I hit the first floor, I ran out the door and in the trees. I needed to figure out why I was so upset over such a trivial conversation. Jasper was not going to let me off the hook for my behavior.

"Edward, stop! You're running away from the only person you will ever love!" I did stop but I would not turn around to face him.

"It's called jealousy. That's the new emotion that's running ramped in your body right now." I nodded, even though I had never experienced it before I had seen it in the minds of others.

"You need to get a hold of it because right now I am ready to snap at everything and everyone." he placed his hand on my shoulder and started peddling security my way, I was going to resist but then I figured why not let him help me.

After a few minutes we both felt better and we started walking back. Charlie had just arrived as we cleared the trees. I should have guessed my actions would have an affect on Bella. It took her walking away from her food before Alice sneered at me and made sure I got a good long view of her vision. A vision of Bella not eating and going to hide in her room for the next two days, living off hard candy instead of food flashed through my mind. I would have to fix this before it became a big problem; it was not healthy for her. My excuse was that I was bringing Bella her dinner. So with her plate in hand I walked towards her door and left again three times before she whispered the only word I cared about, "Edward?"

I could not stay away after that. On the forth time I opened the door to see her sitting on her bed staring out the window with her back to me. I slipped the plate next to her but she just looked away and shook her head.

"Please?" I begged.

"Why?" She said flatly.

"I was jealous." I shrugged.

"Of what?" She gasped.

"Emmett." I looked away to hide my shame.

She never said anything. Instead she turned towards me and placed her small hand on my arm. I turned to see that she was staring softly at me. Something deep inside me stirred. I cupped her face gently between my hands, leaned in and started peppering her lips with sweet kisses. It was not enough for her so she slid on to my lap and straddled my tights in order to turn the kiss more passionate. It was quickly interrupted when we heard a throat clearing at the door. Thankfully, it was Alice. She was coming to warn us that Charlie was on his way up to say goodnight. We had enough time to get the plate of food in front of Bella so she could look like she was eating.

"Goodnight Bella. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," Charlie just smiled when he heard her.

"I am glad to hear that. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch at the diner?"

"Okay," she mumbled as she put her carb. count into the pump on her pants waistband.

"Goodnight Edward, Alice," we both waved.

Alice waited a minute before following him out and leaving us alone again. I watched as she ate everything that she was supposed to. She really has a mesmerizing mouth. Finally, when her last mouthful was swallowed it was my turn to attack her perfect pouted lips. This time she dug her hands deep into my hair tugging lightly and then harder. I grunted when I gently pushed her so she was lying against the pillows.

It took every ounce of my strength to pull back but I did and I whispered, "Goodnight," into her ear. She giggled and whispered, "you too."

I made sure to take her plate with me to drop it off in the kitchen. I listen from my room as she prepared for bed, by 11 pm she was sleeping. Unbeknown to her, I was watching her sleep from her desk chair. Even though I have been doing it for a while, there was something new about it, now that she was in my house.

**Charlie's POV**

I was a little upset that Bella had left her dinner uneaten. It made me second-guess the decision to allow her to stay here. Esme was nice enough to make me a plate. I have to admit they could grill a mean steak tip. The potato salad was store bought but it was still good.

"Don't worry Charlie she's going to be okay with moving in. She is just adjusting to her new surroundings," I hoped Carlisle was right.

"Edward, why don't you bring this up to Bella?" Alice instructed him while she passed him the plate.

Once he was gone, Carlisle caught me up to speed on how the move went and when her treatments would be so I could visit her. After about a half an hour I decided to go and say goodnight. I also was going to suggest that if she was not happy that I would bring her home. Alice excused herself before I could say goodnight, so I said it to everyone else and thanked them for everything. When I reached the third floor Alice was standing in the doorway. When I reached the door, there sat Bella on a beautiful bed, eating with Edward. She seemed much happier.

"Goodnight Bella. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," I smiled. I half expected her to text me.

"I am glad to hear that. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch at the diner?"

"Okay," she mumbled tending to her pump.

"Goodnight Edward, Alice." we both waved back.

When I reached my cruiser I could not help but think if Carlisle had not suggested we intervene she might not be as happy as she is now. I never told her that I had a fight with Renee on the phone a few days ago. She can be so selfish sometimes. I probably should not have called her because all I managed to do was piss my self off more.

**A/N review so we know you liked it or hated it…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my overactive imagination. Stephenie Meyers owns TWILIGHT!**

**Written with kpeabody- this chapter is where you will catch the differences between the T rated and the M**

**Two Too Shy**

**Chapter 10**

**Charlie's POV**

I had a feeling when Carlisle called and asked for a meeting without Bella that it might be worst than he had already predicted. We decided to meet in Port Angeles on the waterfront near the fishing pier away from prying eyes.

"Good morning Carlisle." I extended my hand out which he accepted.

"Same to you Charlie, thank you for agreeing to meet with me," he seemed more somber than usual.

"Is this about Bella?" I prayed he had a new idea to get the kids together and not that she was declining faster then predicted.

"Yes and no…I am going to break a cardinal law here and I just hope you will hear me out before you decline my offer." he motioned for me to take a seat on the bench next to him.

"Okay…shot." I prompted.

"Charlie, how old do you think I am?"

"Well…the hospital says your 35 but I have to say you don't look a day over 25..." I shrugged.

"What if I was to tell you I am over 350 years old?" _Is he kidding?_

"I would want to know where you buy your crack because I need to get that shit off the street." I chuckled.

"I wish I could say you're right but I am drug free. Haven't you heard crack kills?" he smiled and for a second I could have sworn I heard him growl.

"Look Charlie, time is running out for Bella and I was going to do this a different way but I decided last minute to just come clean with everything." he released a deep breathe before continuing. "My family can offer Bella something you can't. We can offer her an eternal life with us…"

I opened my mouth to cut him off only he cut me off first. "Please…just let me get this out. I wasn't kidding when I said I was over 350 years old. Next to me, Jasper is the next oldest in my family, followed by Edward who is now 109 years old," I just gasped at him. I mean really what is someone suppose to say to that.

"We're not human Charlie, incase your trying to figure how that is possible. Your friends at La Push call us, 'The Cold Ones.'"

"You're the same ones from the Legends? The ones they tell stories about at the bonfires?"

"One in the same, we have a treaty with the tribe. It's one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you. Bella has decided to join us to save her life. The problem is we are not allowed to do it without breaks the treaty."

"So…she knows what you are? Does she know you have been murdering people around here for months now…" I sneered.

"Charlie, we haven't killed anyone in centuries or decades depending on which member of my family we are speaking about. Remember the legends say we only drink from animals. Your problem is a nomadic problem. Nomads like to travel around and never staying in one place too long."

"And Bella? Why do you want to make her like you?"

"Vampires mate for life, Edward has finally found someone he bonded to. He loves Bella and always will…," I blew out a deep breathe.

"What do you mean by 'mate'? He hasn't…," I would have to kill him if he touched my girl.

"The human equivalent would be a marriage." he finally took his eyes off his clenched hands and looked me in the eye.

"Are you saying they're MARRIED?" he shushed me because lets be honest, I was yelling.

"Not in the court of law sense. There is no way for Edward to fall out of love with her, it's not physically possible. If she dies Charlie, Edward will find a way to destroy himself and we will both lose our children…," I had a gut feeling he was right.

After knowing Bella was going to die for a few weeks, I would not wish it upon my worst enemy. I have to say, just the thought that Bella might be able to survive, even as a vampire…I could not deny the fact that I would do anything to save her.

"So…she's okay with this idea?"

"Yes Charlie, it was her choice but we still have the problem with the tribe and they are still reluctant to make the final human step."

"Who can I talk to? Who can make the exception?"

"That's up for debate. Jacob Black carries the gene of the tribe leader but he has turned control over to Sam Uley. So…I guess to be safe, we need for both of them to agree," I nodded I could ask them to save my daughter.

"What's the final human step?"

"Marriage, even though he is unable to go backwards, he will not move forward without it," he shook his head.

"I see, so…because of when he was born, he wont…you know?"

"No, he won't…but he also won't come to you for permission and without it, he won't ask her. So…I am stuck up the stream without a paddle."

"Look…I can go to the tribe and beg them on my hands and knees if that's what Bella wants. My concern is sealing them together, if they both want to but cant make the necessary steps maybe we should…," I could not believe what I was about to say.

"Should what?"

I sighed heavily, "Maybe we should just set up an arranged marriage for them. I can tell from your slight accent you are from England, right? Didn't well to do families in your country do this sort of thing all the time?" I shrugged expecting him to laugh at me.

"Yes, when I was human it was a common thing for families to chose who we married. You would really do that? I mean…I know I would but would you?"

"If Bella really loves Edward and they're too shy to over come this hurtle, yeah…I would. Besides if she doesn't make it, I want her to die with the man she loves," it was all I could hope for.

"So…we agree then? I have all the blood samples I need to sign the necessary forms, we just need to see my lawyer and make it official. Then Alice can plan it for next week at my house. Do you have the time right now to go see my lawyer?"

"Yeah, I am off today but its Saturday. Are you sure your lawyer is in today?"

"My lawyer is always in for my family," he smiled smugly.

He was right. With one phone call we were on our way to the Law office of Jason Scott in Seattle. His lawyer even had all the documents printed up and ready for us to sign.

"I would just like to take a moment and go over the terms for the marriage contract," Jason started.

"The terms you requested are all here:

1- The two seventeen year old minors are to be married in Forks Washington.

2- The Swan family will receive a dowry of one million dollars to be paid upon the completion of the ceremony."

"Wait no one said anything about money…," I interrupted.

"Charlie you said you wanted a standard arranged marriage. Well, a dowry was always included back in England. Therefore, your choices are a million dollars, which to me means nothing compared to my sons happiness or I can give you a piece of property we own. What is it going to be? Before you answer...remember, I have access to the medical bills that have been piling up over the last two years for Bella's treatments," He had me there I could not deny that I was well indebt over the cost of her medical care.

I sighed heavily, he knew he had me over a barrel, "Fine I'll take the money but what ever is left over is going back to Bella when I die, understood?"

"Completely," he smirked knowingly.

"Back to the subject at hand gentleman, like I was saying,

3- The Cullen's are responsible for all her needs from housing to an education.

4- There are no childbearing requirements as you requested.

And lastly, there is no requirement on the length of the marriage again at your request," Jason passed us each a copy to sign and then we swapped so we each had a copy signed by both of us.

Together we signed the last copy for the courts. It was final now. The only thing needed was for us to drag our kids to the courthouse on Monday since Bella is still under eighteen I would have to grant my permission. When we reached the house I was really nervous that maybe I was doing the wrong thing to make my daughter happy. That thought quickly left my mind as Edward walked out of the trees carrying a giggling Bella on his back. They were both smiling like they had just hit the lottery.

Everyone was gathering in the living room when we came through the front door. Edward and Bella froze when they came in the backdoor and saw us all looking at them expectantly. I forced myself not to think about what we were about to announce. As if not thinking about it would make it any less real.

"Have a seat guys, we need to talk to all of you." Carlisle seemed like he was calling a meeting together.

"Charlie and I have made a decision that will affect all of us but mostly Edward and Bella," he put his hands out towards Edward as if he was willing him to be calm.

**Carlisle's POV**

I know Charlie could not see Alice vibrating in her seat. She was about to loose her mind after I am sure she saw what we were about to announce. Edward looked like he was about to run from the room.

"Charlie and I have made a decision that will affect all of us but mostly Edward and Bella," I put my hands out towards Edward warning him in my head, he was not allowed to bolt from the room.

"We have entered into an agreement, Edward and Bella are to be married next week…," the whole room gasped at me.

"You don't even know if they want this!" I knew Rosalie would be the first to speak out.

"YOU are right, we haven't asked them because you know as well as I do they wouldn't answer us even if we did ask!" My temper was reaching a boiling point like never before.

"I stand with Carlisle and Charlie, we only wants what's best for them and if we have to do everything for them, so be it, Bella will be a member of this family," Esme walked to me and placed her hand in mine.

"Well at least I get to plan it!" Alice leaped up and joined us in the middle of the room.

"Carlisle, this really should have been discussed before you went to Charlie. There is so much he doesn't know about us," Jasper raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"He knows, I told him…," a second set of gasped rang throughout the room.

"I know and as long as you aren't eating people I can live with that."

"Well, if that's the case I'm on board," Emmett bounced to our side.

"What about the tribe?"

"I am going to beg for them to allow me the chance to save my daughter," Charlie answered Jasper.

"Alright then…count me in," Jasper smiled as Alice bounced over and leapt onto his lap.

"I will only agree if Edward and Bella say yes to it. I told you all along that I would only do this if it was Bella's choice." Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest.

Edward and Bella had yet to say anything but that was to be expected. From where I stood, it looked like they were trying to read each other's souls through their eyes. It was his next move that surprised me. Before Charlie could blink Edward was gone, I heard him rummaging around his room. Charlie chuckled when he flashed back into the room. Edward shocked us all when he walked straight up to her, kneeled in front of her feet and held out a black velvet covered ring box in the palm of his hand.

She gasped as she looked at the box. Her little fingers were trembling when she picked it up and opened it. She sighed when she saw the antique diamond ring. One day we would have to tell her the story behind its meaning. We all held our breath and waited for one of them to say something, hell, anything. Bella started biting her lower lip to keep it from quivering. She shyly nodded her consent and it was done. I heard Edward possessively growl under his breath as he slid the ringer onto her waiting finger. She would official be his in a week but emotionally she was already his.

"So…can I hug my daughter?" Charlie asked with his arms out.

Edward looked like he wanted to pull her into his embrace, away from anyone who might challenge what he now considered his. Alice was a maniac as she sprinted into action dragging every woman in the room behind her to get everything ready. Our jobs as men were relatively simple call everyone we knew and invite them to the wedding, which Alice declared would take place next Saturday October 11, 2008 at twilight. Everyone had their cell phones out and was calling everyone we could think of. Esme was using a chalkboard from my office to keep track of who would be attending. Between Alice and Rosalie's internet shopping spree, our credit card company actually called to confirm some of the purchases. I really did not want to know what they were spending because in the end it did not matter.

After awhile of planning for Monday, Charlie departed. It was time for Edward to put Bella on her dialysis machine, so silently they made their way upstairs and disappeared into her room.

**Alice's POV**

The day Carlisle told us to buddy up to Bella Swan, I had three visions. Only one was ever seen by Edward. Now that Carlisle has announced their arranged marriage that made vision number two, now complete which left the last vision and I was going to do my damnedest to ensure it went off without a hitch. I had seen their wedding and it was going to be perfect if I had to hurt someone to make sure of it.

Since that night I have spent every minute I was alone for the last six weeks working on her dress, I had seen it was a perfect rendition of a 1918 wedding gown. As for the groom, I had already ordered his tuxedo from an antique dealer I had found on the internet. Even though I had already known who would be in attendance, we still had to go through the motions of inviting everyone. I left that up to the men while Rosalie and I shopped on the internet for everyone else's attire. Within four hours, we had found everything I had seen in my vision. When Esme made her decision to start a new remodeling project I was treated to the outcome and it was going to be perfect. Thankfully, they were getting married on a long weekend that would give us the three days they would be gone to finish it for her.

**Up next will be their side of today and Monday at the courthouse! Have no fear it will not be an imaged copy of this one. It will be of their day before and after this.**

**A/N Okay, Jasper needs to feel your love so how about a quick review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my overactive imagination. Stephenie Meyers owns TWILIGHT!

Written with kpeabody- this chapter is where you will catch the difference's between the T rated and the M

**Two Too Shy**

**Chapter 11**

**Bella's POV**

The week following my move went by in a blur. School was as bad as I thought it would be and everyone who was not treating me like a pity case was trying to get closer to me. Thankfully, the Cullens have kept everyone away so I would not have to deal with them. Edward and I have slowly been getting closer, if that is possible. Today…he is taking me some place special to him and I am really looking forward to being alone with him. When I heard a knock on my door, I knew it was him, he was grinning when I swung open the door.

"Bella," he breathed out.

"Edward," I whispered softly.

He grabbed me by the hand, led me downstairs and out the backdoor. I think I whimpered slightly when he let go of my hand. However, I was rewarded when he crouched in front of me and said, "Hop up."

I crawled up his back as requested and sighed when I placed my head between his shoulder blades. He let out the cutest chuckle when he started running. The breeze on my face was refreshing so I closed my eyes and waited for him to stop. I was so relaxed that when we stopped I was startled slightly. He…of course chuckled again. I gently slipped down his back until my feet were safely on the ground. Just past the trees, I saw an astonishing sight. A meadow covered in wild flowers of all the various colors of the rainbow. As I slipped out of the trees I could not help but giggle, it was no wonder why this place was special to him.

When I turned back, he was nowhere to be seen, it was a little unnerving and a little scary. "Edward?" I gasped.

"I'm here…," I turned around and finally found him hiding in the trees to my right.

I motioned for him to come to me but he hesitated. With his eyes closed, he let out a cleansing breath before he took two steps forward. I could not believe what I was seeing. There before me stood the beautiful creature I have ever seen. Looking at his skin sparkling like an unflawed diamond was something I could not fathom until I saw it for myself. He never opened his eyes as I walked forward and caressingly cupped his face in my hands. That was until I breathed out, "You're beautiful."

I was smiling when he opened his eyes and finally looked into mine. My body was trembling when he pulled me into his embrace. It was official, hugs were now a good thing. It felt safe and strangely shocking as he held my head to his chest. He always smelled good but having him surround me in his arms was positively intoxicating. When he finally released me, he led me over to the center of the meadow and sat down. I hesitated until he grabbed my hand and tugged me lightly onto his lap. It was comfortable lying with my back against his chest, his chin resting on top of my head, and his arms protectively caging me in. A shiver ran through me as he slid his nose from my earlobe to my shoulder. Sure, he has sniffed me before but this time it felt different almost seductive. My heart started beating wildly in my chest when he paused and placed a single kiss under my earlobe. He chuckled and reached into his coat pocket pulling out a granola bar.

There have been so many times I wanted to tell him, 'I love you,' but for some reason I was afraid for the words to be out there in the air. I had told him the day we talked via computer about what he was but I kept chickening out. Just being here with him had my soul crying out to tell him once and for all but then again he has not said it aloud either so I held it back yet again. After about an hour he gently he lifted me off him and stood up. Once he was crouched down I knew just to climb on.

The ride home was exhilarating. I found, no matter how hard I tried, I could not stop giggling. When we walked in the backdoor, I felt Edward freeze which caused me to freeze. When I peeked around him there stood my dad with everyone else staring at us.

"Charlie and I have made a decision that will affect all of us but mostly Edward and Bella," I held my breath wondering what they were going to say.

"We have entered into an agreement, Edward and Bella are to be married next week…," the breath rushed out of my lungs.

As they continued to discuss it, I was still hearing the words ringing in my ears. Fear was welling up inside me as I thought about what they had just announced. What if Edward did not want this? I mean I know I have wanted this since he typed he loved me but things change, people change. Just because he said it last week, does not mean he still feels it today. When he quickly left the room I assumed he was running from me but then he was back and kneeled before me with a little, black ring box looking at me expectantly. I could see my hands shaking as I reached out and opened it.

My breathing hitched when I saw the diamond ring. You could see it was old but it was perfectly suited to something I would have selected for myself.

"Marry me?" Edward whispered but I wasn't positive if it was a statement or a question.

I desperately wanted to scream, 'YES,' from the top of my lungs but instead I nibbled on my anxious lower lip and nodded, "Yes," I whispered back.

"So…can I hug my daughter?" Charlie asked with his arms out.

I did not reply before I stepped into his embrace causing him to sigh. Hugs were not a big thing in our family so it was sort of a nice change. I returned to my seat on the couch next to Edward as everyone chatted about what we needed to do before next weekend. All I wanted to do was escape and just try to let go of my fears. In the end, I settled for going to my room for my dialysis with Edward. As soon as Edward had me hooked up, I found I could not keep my eyes open any longer. Next thing I knew it Edward was removing my tubes and rubbing small circles on my back. Unlike every other night, tonight he slipped in behind me and held me in his arms as I drifted back off to sleep.

**Edward's POV**

To say I was shocked by Carlisle announcement on Saturday would be a vast understatement. I suppose if I was not so wrapped up in Bella I would have noticed he was quoting Romeo and Juliet in Latin. Alice was no better. She was going over a recent fashion magazine she had read. Charlie's thoughts were of going fishing in La Push on Sunday. Watching everyone take sides about our lives was starting to irritate me. I wanted this more than anything in my existence and members of my family were threatening to take that away from me. When I could not take it anymore, I decided to make my intensions clear on the subject in the only way I knew how. I ran to my room and retrieved my human mother's wedding ring. As I kneeled before Bella, I wished just once that I could read her mind and know if she wanted this as much as I did. When she started shaking, I wished I could have taken it back but when she nodded, it was all I could do not to jump up and smash my lips against hers.

Everyone went into overdrive as I prepared Bella's dinner. Alice was on the computer yelling instructions for everyone to do as Bella sat quietly eating. I desperately wanted to ask her if she was doing it because Charlie and Carlisle had arranged it or if she really wanted to marry me. However, as the night drag on there was no way that was going to happen. I could see she was getting tired and she still needed to do her dialysis. As soon as she was hooked up, I peeked up to see she was asleep, she looks like such an angel when she sleeps. She woke up briefly when I was fussing to remove her tubes. It only took a few seconds of rubbing her back before she was ready to go back to sleep. That was the first night I joined her in her bed, having her scent wafting around me had me in a blissful state.

Sunday started out like Saturday night everyone on their phones arranging everything from guest invites to decorations. Alice was on the warpath and we seemed to be her intended targets. I smelled them coming from a mile away; two wolves were headed our way. When I heard Charlie pull up it seemed too much like a coincidence. Now that he knew about us, did he bring them here to take Bella back? Bella was a little startled when I started snarling but I quickly stopped when I heard their thoughts of wanting a peaceful meeting.

We all met them out in the front yard. I made sure to keep Bella tucked behind me since I could feel the fear running off of her. She needed to know I would always protect her with my life.

"Hey guys, I hope it's okay, I brought a few friends from La Push to have a little meeting. I swear their not here for a fight," Charlie explained.

"Hey…I'm Sam and this is Jacob. We're from the pack. Charlie has asked for our help, so we're here to talk about it," his thoughts confirmed they were here to talk.

"Has he asked you for what we need?"

"Yes…but before we agree, we have a few ground rules…," Jacob replied.

"Please…continue," Carlisle nudged.

"First, the only reason we are even considering this is because of Charlie and the fact that it's Bella."

"Second, they're getting married next weekend? Well, we want to have a few of us running patrols around here to ensure no one sneaks out for a snack," Sam declared.

"I have a question. How long will her kidney hold out?" Jacob was hoping to hear years but that would not be the case.

"Its hard to predict but I would say a few months at best…," yeah…they did not want to here that.

"If we agree to this, we want two pack members there when it's done because if she goes rabid, we will put her down, friend or not," Sam meant it.

"We won't let that happen, are those all the terms you have?"

"Yeah…one more, we want to hear it from Bella," Jacob smugly snide.

Against my better judgment, I allowed Bella to step around me. After she waved hello they asked her point blank, "Bella, is this what you want because if not we can protect you from them if your afraid."

With her eyes trained on her feet, she answered them, "Yes…please," she begged in a whisper.

"Okay…me and Jake need to talk for a moment before we'll give you our decision," I listened in on their thoughts they had decided already but wanted us to think they could deny us.

"Okay…Bella, we grant you your exception to the treaty but I will hold you to the rules," everyone nodded their agreement.

"Sam, Jake…I can't thank you enough. We'll call you when the time gets closer," Charlie smiled broadly and shook their hands.

Bella sighed and stepped backwards so she was flush with my body. Together we waited outside while they sprinted off. Charlie gave Bella a few pieces of fish before he left to finish his phone calls. He had held off calling Renee until she could not try to stop it. Legally, she could not since she had signed over complete custodial rights before Bella moved. After dinner we retired early knowing tomorrow would be the day we headed to the city hall in Port Angeles.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bella woke early on Monday morning; no doubt, she was as anxious I was. I mean today we would have to go with our fathers and declare our intentions for holy matrimony. Since my current legal paperwork said I was seventeen Carlisle would have to grant me permission as would Charlie have to do the same for Bella. All my fears melted away when she peeked up embarrassed by her position in the bed. This made evident by her cheeks turning a delectable pastel crimson. Through the night she had unconsciously ended up total wrapped around me, with one leg running straight down the bed flush against mine and her other leg draped over both of my legs. She had snuggled her head onto my shoulder with one arm tucked into me armpit and the other laying across my waist.

"Bella," I breathed across her hair.

"Ooops, sorry," she sheepishly mumbled.

"We…um…" I pointed causing her to look over at the clock and realized it was time to get ready.

"Right," she said as she untangled her body from mine, I missed her the second he left me.

Everyone else had already left for school so I left her in her room and went to shower. She was coming out at the same time so together we walked downstairs to feed her breakfast. Esme had started watching the food network a few weeks ago, she had eggs and toast ready for her when we arrived. Her glucose levels were finally stabilizing so I was happy to see her fasting reading was 119.

"Bella…sweetie, your carb count will be 34," Bella nodded and punched it in to her pump.

She cleared the plate away when Bella was done, "Okay, it's time to leave to go get the license, we have to pick up Carlisle at the hospital and Charlie is going to meet us there since he's working too," we followed Esme out to my car.

I was a little unhappy that Bella distanced herself by getting into the backseat. I liked having her where I could 'accidentally' touch her. All I could do was hope that she did it out of respect for my mother. Even if Esme was not my birth mother she was always there as my mother for her entire existence. She definitely deserved everyone's respect. The ride was a quick one thanks to a little speeding on my be half. When we pulled into the ER parking lot Carlisle was waiting for us so he slipped into the backseat with Bella. A slight growl slipped through my lips when I saw in the rearview mirror that Carlisle's leg had grazed against Bella's.

_"Son, stop that! I am not interested in her like that, for Pete's sake. I only see her as a daughter!"_

I took a deep breath and tried to relax but let's face it, it was an impossible task. I had seen my family when it came to their mates; we are a territorial species.

_"Edward, I hope you wont hate me forever for arranging your marriage. I had to do something to ensure your eternal happiness,"_

As promised Charlie's cruiser was parked out front with him standing beside it, "Good morning everyone, do you have all your paperwork ready?"

Esme pulled out a manila envelope that had all our paperwork that we needed for school. They were all forgeries of course; Charlie had to know they were. There was no way we could use our original ones. Bella went and stood with her father, looking rather nervous about the whole thing. With my hands shoved in my pockets, I followed behind everyone as we made our way inside to the clerk's office.

I cringed when the young man greeted us, he was checking out my future wife and his thoughts were making me angrier by the second,_ "Wow she's a little hottie, I wouldn't mind bending her over my desk, damn that kid looks like he wants to kill me. I wonder if she's his girlfriend." _

"Good morning Folks how can I be of assistance today?" You could drop dead, that would be pleasurable to watch!

Esme attached her arm around mine, I would assume to restrain me. "We need a marriage license for my son and his daughter," Carlisle and Charlie handed him all the necessary forms.

_"She must be pregnant such a waste of a perfectly good piece of ass,"_

"Very well, well you have filled out everything correctly so I just need the couple to testify to their intensions and then we'll file everything, if you two would step forward please," we both complied.

"Are you both willingly entering into this marriage?"

We both muttered, "Yes," while staring at our feet.

"Are you both natural born us citizens?" Again, we mumbled "Yes," together.

"Mr. Swan, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen are you all supporting this marriage between your underage children?"

"Yes," they said in unison.

"Very good, everything is in order so someone can pick it up on Wednesday," he said as he shuffled everything into its correct order.

We all nodded and exited through the door without a word. No one said anything until we got outside and were standing next to the cars.

"Carlisle are all the plans ready for Saturday?"

"Yes, everything is ready. Esme has already contacted Reverend Webber. Once he had the facts he agreed to perform the ceremony."

"Good, he's a great man. Do you have the totals for me so I can cut you a check for everything?"

"Charlie, I don't think you fully understand how this is going to work so let me explain it to you. Bella is not the only one joining our family, the day you signed the agreement, you became part of our family as well. Therefore, as far as paying for my new daughters wedding, it is my privilege. Don't worry you can buy your new son a present is you wish," Charlie smiled and shook his head.

"I get the impression we are going to be having this fight a lot but then I guess we wouldn't be a family if we didn't," he shook Carlisle's hand.

"I guess we wouldn't," Carlisle chuckled and guided Esme to my car.

Since we had the whole day off from school, I decided to invite Bella out for the day in Port Angeles, "Let's stay?"

"Okay," she blushed when she peeked up through her eyelashes.

"You two are staying here?" We both nodded and waved goodbye as we started walking towards the strip of stores down the road.

**Charlie's POV**

With everything in place it was time to call Renee. I did not want to do it until she was powerless to stop it. Our last phone call was a disaster and I had ended it by basically calling her a murderer and hanging up on her. I could not tell her what was going to happen after the wedding so I had to make her believe this was Bella's last dieing wish.

"Renee, don't hang up. I need to tell you something about Bella,"

"What about her, Charlie?" She sounded so harsh.

"I just wanted to let you know Bella is going to marry her boyfriend on Saturday…" She cut me off.

"SHE'S WHAT?" She fumed.

"Renee, don't start! You know she only has a few months left,"

"Charlie, I didn't even know she had a boyfriend!"

"Yeah…well, he's a really sweet boy who is as shy as she is, Renee you're not going to believe this but she's actually speaking to me. It is not a lot but she is happy and comfortable enough to loosen up a little. He even makes her laugh, they truly are meant for each other."

"Are you sure she's not just do this whole wedding thing because she is giving up on a transplant?"

"You're not listening, she's not giving up, and she is finally living. She has friends and Edward now, I am warning you if you show up here and threaten to take everything away from her, you will have to deal with me and it wont be pleasant, so do you want to come or not?"

"Yes…if this is what is best for her, I'll come and I promise I will be nice," she sounded sincere.

"Fine…call me and let me know when you're arriving and I'll make sure you have a ride and a place to stay," I am certain I sounded rude but at this point I could care less.

"Thanks Charlie," I could swear I heard a whimper at the end.

**Next up their day of fun and bonding in Port Angeles!**

**Ahhh, come on, you know you want to tell us how you liked it, so review already!**

_he thought. _

_deep down, I did not hate him. I was grateful he was giving me the only person I will ever want.__He thought to me._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my overactive imagination. Stephenie Meyers owns TWILIGHT!

Written with kpeabody

**Two Too Shy**

**Chapter 12**

**Bella's POV**

When Edward suggested we stay in Port Angeles I was suddenly excited to spend the day with him. As we walked away from our parents headed to the stores, I couldn't help but wonder again if he was just marrying me because they wanted him to. I guess that in the end it doesn't matter, worrying isn't going to get me my answers. When he finally pulled his hands out if his pocket I took a chance and slipped mine into his. When he quickly grasped, I took that as a good sign.

I was caught of guard when he dragged me into a jewelry store. He seemed to know what he wanted when he headed straight for a case in the back. Enclosed were the most expensive trinkets I have ever seen. The sales clerk addressed him by name.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen, are you shopping for family again?" The clerk didn't seem to mind that Edward wouldn't look at him instead; he just shook his head and pointed towards me.

"Well…that's wonderful and might I ask what she would like today?" When they both looked at me, I just shook my head as panic forced me to blush.

"Oh…I see, well don't get all flustered, Edward here has great taste so I am sure he will pick you out something lovely," Edward started browsing through the cases contents and stopped suddenly.

With one poke of his finger, the clerk sped off to ring up the sale. I was horrified that he had bought me a platinum link necklace. The damn thing cost $3500.00; I mean really, who needs to spend that kind of money.

I was still slightly fuming when we entered a café for an early lunch. I fumed even more when the waitress practically undressed him with her eyes! He's mine! How dare she even think about him like that! Call me evil but I made sure to scratch my neck with my left hand so my ring was flashing her in the face. It was a delight to see her face fall in disappointment. Ha! Take that bitch! My actions did not escape Edward's notice because I saw him smile before he softly chuckled. Once she left, it was time to atone for my sins.

"Sorry Edward…," I mumbled

He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Why?"

"It was rude," I looked away pretending to read the menu.

He lifted my chin and said, "I liked it."

"Your not…?"

"Nope," he smiled sweetly at me.

When she returned I just pointed at the Cobb salad and Edward never looked at her but pointed to the vegetable soup. She just huffed and strutted off. In Edward's sweet way, he lifted my wrist to his nose and sniffed. I knew what he was doing before he even opened his mouth and said, "Eat," handing me a bread stick, guess my sugar was a little low.

I made quick work of eating my salad then Edward's soup and we were gone as soon as Edward through down a twenty on top of the bill. This time it was him who searched out my hand. As we approached the movie theater Edward stopped and checked the times, luckily one was going off in a few minute so we slipped the twenty dollars at the woman.

Once we had our two tickets for 'Little Ashes', we quickly took our seats. One thing about a matinee during the week the place is empty and I mean empty. With the exception of another couple sitting near the front, we were practically alone. You could see the other couple was totally in love by the way they kept touching, whispering and kissing each other.

I decided to run to the ladies room before the movie started but when I got back the lights were already out. So, I had to feel my way down the isle until I found Edward. Being klutzy was working against me as I proceeded to fall onto his lap. You would think he would help me up but he did not. Instead, he pulled me closer and started nuzzling into my neck. When the movie finally started I could not even concentrate on it, I was too busy concentrative on Edwards breath as he continued to nuzzle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When the movie ended and the lights came on, I had to blink a few times to adjust to the lights. I looked at Edward; he had the biggest grin I had ever seen on his face. It was almost three o'clock when we started heading towards the tree line behind the theater, we were going to be running home. That suited me fine, I love any excuse to be touching Edward. He was off the minute I was situated comfortably wrapped around him. I swear I could hear him purring against my hands that were holding on tightly around his neck.

Everyone was in full wedding swing again. It never dawned on me how much work was needed for a home wedding, "Alice," I asked.

"No Bella we're good here, why don't you go and eat dinner. If I need you, I'll come find you, oh…and your homework is on your bed."

**Edward's POV**

THANK GOD, It's Thursday! Tonight is party night. After a quick dinner, we will be parting ways with the girls for Bella's last night of freedom and my man's party. I do not even know why we're doing this; I mean really sitting around watching a bunch of human men getting drunk leaves a lot to be desired. The hunting after they leave, does not promise to be much fun either. As if I want my brothers trying to talk to me about sex, get real!

Bella looked beautiful was she cascaded down the stairs in a soft pink velvet dress and matching pink flats. I already found her V neckline distracting. Emmett of course could not control himself and cat whistled at my future bride, which earned him a snarl from me. No one and I mean no one should be looking at her like that! Whatever was hidden under that dress was legally mine after tomorrow.

Esme nearly beat the crap out of Jasper and Emmett when they dragged two deer through the yard, "What do you two think you're doing with that?"

"Beverages for the evenings festivities, we very well can't be rude and not offer our guest something to drink," Jasper snickered.

"So…what, they're going to mozzie on up to the dead deer for a drink?" She gasped.

"Oh…heck no, were putting it in wine bottles and hiding them in the fridge," she wagged her finger at Jasper and walked away mumbling, "Damn boys."

I just shook my head and headed off to find Bella. Damn it, if she was not the most beautiful creature in my world, even with her cowering in the corner of the living room. Her head snapped up quickly when I walked in to join her. I soon found out why she was cowering, Alice and Rosalie were talking about where the ladies were headed after dinner. If I had blood pressure, it would be sky high right now.

"NO!" I screamed.

"Edward, it's just a strip club, come on she'll have fun!" Alice pleaded her case.

"Who?" I growled.

"Tanya and Kate…"

I grabbed Bella and swept her up into my arms before darting upstairs away from the undesirable influences I call my sisters. After I gently laid Bella on the bed, I paced the room trying desperately to calm down but it was difficult thinking about her being in a room with mostly naked men dancing around showing her things she should never see.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"You're mad?" She whispered.

Before I even thought about how to answer her I was crawling into her bed, "You're mine…," I snarled playfully as I reached her ear.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The pixie screaming in my head alerted to me that our guests had all arrived and were waiting for our big entrance. Bella and I needed to get downstairs, so with Bella's dress all smooth out we headed for the stairs. We took a few deep breathes together before we intertwined our finger together and walked into view of the attending guests. I could feel Bella trembling against my side as she peeked up to see everyone staring at us. Slowly, we descended the stairs as everyone applauded our arrival.

It was hard to suppress my growl as we were torn apart at the bottom by everyone wanting a hug. I swear that if one person hugged me, I was going to lose my mind. It was not as if they could not see me flinching away from them. I knew Jasper was peddling calm and peace but it was not helping with so many people touching me.

I desperately searched for Bella only to see her looking horrorstricken at Tanya. Rosalie reached them first and pulled Bella away to mingle with Charlie and a couple I had never seen before. Bella was as lost as I was as she searched the room for me but before she could find me, I found her. She sighed as I took her hand in mine, "Edward."

"Here's the groom, Edward this is Bella's mom, Renee and her step dad Phil," he looked less than pleased that they had come; the best I could manage was a curt nod.

Seeing her trying to talk to Bella made my venom boil, I may have been raised to respect my elders but the only respect I wanted to pay her, was at her funeral! I will never understand how Bella found the strength to forgive her. From the way she shied away from me, I am sure she could see the disgust on my face. I guided Bella away by her elbow to search out some better company, only to find us both staring in the face of Tanya from Denali.

"Well, well, well, hey Eddie, I've missed you so much," she winked at me and tried to touch me.

Her thoughts were the first thing I blocked, the second was Bella, by sliding her behind me, "What are you hiding back there?" she purred as she peeked around me to see a quivering Bella.

"Oh, Carlisle was right she is as precious as you are. Hello little one," she glared.

"Now Tanya, I hope you're not scaring the bride to be already," Thank God for Esme.

"I would hope not, I was just saying to Edward that she is as precious as he is, wasn't I Eddie," I nodded suspiciously.

"Well…that's wonderful, Tanya be a dear and see if the rest of your family is available for proper introductions and Tanya, don't call him Eddie he doesn't like it."

"Edward is she okay back there," Bella peeked out from between my side and my arm and smiled at her.

"Bella, don't let her scare you. She's all fluff and no bite," Bella giggled when Esme winked at her.

She was too damn cute for her own good, when she suddenly creped back behind me I knew we were not alone anymore, "So where is she, Carlisle cant stop talking about her," Eleazar asked.

Slowly she slipped out from behind me while putting a death grip on my hand. If I were human, I am sure she would have broken it. Carmen giggled at how shy she was. Eleazar just kept staring at her for a few seconds then chuckled shaking his head. I thought about scanning his thoughts but decided I did not want to risk seeing anything unpleasant. I had learned a long time ago to stay out his head at all cost. He had worked for the Volturi for many years and had seen too many things I wanted to avoid.

"Bella, this is Carmen and her husband and mate Eleazar. This is Edward's Bella," she grinned with her pride shining through.

"Tanya, Kate and Irina, this is Bella, Bella these lovely ladies are the Denali sisters."

"Oh…Edward, the poor little thing is shaking," Irina looked like she was pouting.

"Edward, I think you should slip into the kitchen for a quiet moment…," I nodded to Esme and pulled Bella along.

**Bella's POV**

I did not resist when Edward started towards the kitchen, I really needed to get away from everyone. If it was this bad with only twenty-five people, how bad was tomorrow going to be? I closed my eyes and toke a ragged breath. Everything just seemed to disappear once Edward wrapped his arms around me. It was short lived, "There you two are, Phil and I are heading back to Charlie's, and I just wanted to see if I could have a moment alone with Bella?"

When Edward raised his eyebrow, I knew he wanted to know how to proceed so I nodded. He nodded back and slipped out of the room.

"Wow…Bella, I never thought I would see someone just as shy as you are, it's touching really. But…don't you think you are rushing this a little, I mean really…when you get a new kidney this will all be unnecessary," she waved her hand dismissively.

It was at that moment I knew nothing had changed; she was still living in her own little bubble that made her blind to my needs. I had learned a long time ago that she would always put herself first.

"If this about sex you don't need to settle for Edward, lord knows I shouldn't have settled for Charlie," that was my breaking point, this conversation needed to end NOW!

It only took two words, "Save me," I whispered.

Edward and Charlie came rushing in looking very pissed off, "Time to leave Renee," Charlie sneered.

Once I was cocooned in Edward's arms I did not care what she had to say, I was home,

"Yes…well, Phil is waiting. I guess I will see you tomorrow Bella."

"Bella, I going to make sure she gets home, I'll be here tomorrow morning if you need anything text me, okay sweetie?" I gave him a quick hug before he left.

When I turned back to Edward his face was an inch from mine, I gasped as he quickly placed his lips upon mine. He purred when I slipped my hands into his hair and tugged him closer. The deeper he made the kiss the more I could feel his need for me growing. It was definitely going to be enlightening tomorrow night, I just hope he had a clue to what we were supposed to do because I did not. He broke it off when I started panting for air, by the time we exited the kitchen all the humans were gone except for me.

"Let's go lover boy, its guy's time. Ladies have a pleasant evening," Jasper chuckled and literally dragged him out with the rest of the men.

Before I had a chance to panic, Alice was at my side dragging me towards the music room.

"You are going to have such a goodtime tonight," her wink sent chills down my spine.

I thought I might be saved from whatever torture they had planned when the doorbell rang out. I could not have been more wrong because when Alice came dancing back in she was followed by two muscular men. When they handed her a CD to play I knew I had to leave. I was trying to backup but found Tanya hand pushing me further towards a chair Kate had carried in, this was the last place I wanted to be.

When Sean Paul's 'Temperature' started so did the removal of their clothes, which was my cue. I was up and dashing towards the door, only to be snatched up by Alice and dragged back to the chair. With no escape possible I did the only thing I could do, I clamped my eyes shut and sat on my hands. I heard them all giggling and hooting as each piece was discarded around the room but honestly, I was not risking my marriage to Edward on ogling some guy I would never see again. When I felt one of them touch my knee it was more than I could take and in my struggle to lean away, I accidentally push the chair too far. In the end, I inadvertently flipped the chair onto its back with me still in it. As my head hit the floor hard the only thing I could think of was, 'Please don't there be any blood,' before I blacked out.

**Edward's POV**

I really expected this night to be torturous but found it was actually kind of fun. Expecting the worst I reluctantly let Jasper pull me away from Bella, turns out we were just going to be hunting and yeah, I would have to endure their attempts at getting me to listen to their advice. Once we were all fully sated, Emmett tore apart a log and started a fire just for the camping effect.

"Edward, come on let us help you through this," Emmett begged.

"Really…son, it would be so much easier if you would allow us to do this for you," Carlisle's logic had merit but I wanted to experience this; the old fashion way.

Before I had a chance to say no his phone went off, talk about saved by the bell. "YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS!" he bellowed into the phone as Esme was trying to explain.

That was all I had to hear mixed with the words Bella and I was gone. At this distance, it would take fifteen minutes to get home at my fastest. I could hear Jasper bringing up my rear, begging me in his mind to calm down.

_"Edward, we don't know what's going on yet so calm down, you will be of no use to her if you're a mess," _Right, as soon as I saw that Bella was okay, I would do just that

_"He's right son, please…lets see what's going on before we lose our tempers, Esme only said she fell and we had to come home maybe it's nothing but a stubbed toe," _Who was he trying to fool?

It took thirteen minutes and forty-seven seconds for me to burst through the door of the music room. By that point, I had a good idea of what happened. It not like you can hide the scents of two human male strippers. Luckily, they were gone or they would be dead by now. I came to a skidding stop over Bella's body she was still laying on the floor with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes the moment I brushed her cheek with my fingers, "Edward?"

"Are you okay," I heard the Denali's gasped but I was too distracted to care.

"Yes," she winced when she touched her head.

Carlisle was next to us before I could challenge them on what happened. I was not the only one who was pissed at the so-called ladies. They have been married to possessive vampires long enough to now better than to bring naked males into our house. Just thinking about it made my fury grew ten fold, when I snapped my head up to see Tanya and Kate smirking. I wiped those smirks off their face with one snarl, it echoed through the room as Jasper's and Emmett's joined it. It was hard to remain slightly calm when Jasper was so furious he was pumping out anger instead of calm. The women were in trouble and they knew it, as each one started backing away from us.

When visions of another male touch my sweet innocent Bella came from Tanya I finally lost it and rushed at her. The feeling of having her throat wrapped in my fingers was just too satisfying. I growled menacingly into her ear causing her to tremble in fear. There was only one thing that was going to save her, "Edward, no," Bella pleaded.

I released her and rushed back to Bella, "Can I?" I asked Carlisle gesturing with my hands.

"Yes Edward, you can touch her, she seems alright, there's just a large contusion on the back of her head and I gave her some Tylenol for the body aches she will have later."

I growled again as I felt the large lump on the back of her head. Carlisle pressed an ice packet over it, "Take her upstairs and put her to bed, we'll handle this."

I saw Alice's vision as I lifted my soon to be bride in my arms, at Tanya's suggestion the stripper touched Bella's knee, MY knee! However, a smile graced my lips as I saw Bella refusing to see anything, the pride from knowing she had not seen anything and was in fact trying to get away from him swelled in my chest. My mate knew better than to participate in such deplorable acts. Gently, I walked her to her room on the third floor making sure to not jostle her too much. Thankfully, Bella could not hear the scream fest coming from the music room.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Love?"

"Don't leave me…," a single tear rolled down her cheek and I knew she meant in the forever sort of way.

"Never," I whispered into her ear as I placed her on the bed.

**Alice's POV**

This was not going to be pleasant, I saw it the second Carlisle sent Bella to her room. We were all in deep shit, when Edward said no to a strip club I should have know that also meant have them here. I was stupid enough to let Tanya talk me into it.

"ALICE CULLEN! Get over here and explain yourself!" Jasper never yells like that at me.

There was no sprite in my step as I approached him, "I am so sorry Jasper, we were just trying to give Bella a traditional last night before her wedding," I pleaded my defense.

"HAVE you learned nothing about that young lady? At least she acted like a young lady! Did you not think about how Edward would react to her innocents being corrupted? Ya'll have no idea how much fear and self-loathing she was feeling! Ya'll have traumatized her!"

"I didn't mean to traumatize her, I can fix this, I'll go talk to them, I can make this better," I begged.

"You'll do no such thing! Now tell me the truth, did he touch you?"

"No, I just watched…," it was the truth.

He reached out and threw me over his shoulder, "Apparently, you need a reminding of whose mate you are," he growled as he dashed from the room.

**Carlisle's POV**

It was difficult to keep my mouth shut as Jasper laid into Alice but honestly, I was about to do the same thing. They knew better than that, male vampires wont tolerate their mates even hinting to infidelity. It's just in our nature. Before I could say anything to Esme Emmett jumped in, I am surprised he held back as long as he had. His hands were shaking from the sheer force of trying not to explode.

"Rosalie Cullen, our room NOW!" Even the Denali's flinched; he was never aggressive with her.

"Em...," he stopped his foot and pointed towards the door, she didn't try again instead she did as she was told.

"Tanya, Kate and Irina you all owe this family an apology tomorrow, I am ashamed of all your behaviors. What you do when you are away from mated pairs is your business but you will never risk the sacred bond of a mated pair again. Is that understood?" Eleazar demanded.

They didn't know what else to say, "Yes, of course," they all stuttered.

"Esme, I don't think I need to tell you where you need to be," I growled furiously.

Eleazar and Carmen were right behind us head for the guest bedroom.

**A/N Ohhhh even Daddy gets mad sometimes! Okay, what's the verdict?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my overactive imagination. Stephenie Meyers owns TWILIGHT!**

**Written with kpeabody**

**Two Too Shy**

**Chapter 13**

**Bella's POV**

After last night, I was afraid to open my eyes. What if Edward was mad at me? I had heard the growling from the floors below so I knew the other couples were fighting but I could not make out their words. I could only pray none of them would still be mad at their wives for last night fiasco. I groaned when my head decided to throb mercilessly.

"Bella?"

"Owww," I whined as I felt the massive knot on the back of my head.

"Bella are you alright? Can I check it again?" I opened my eyes when I heard Carlisle entering the room.

"Um…," I looked at him; he was worried so I nodded.

"Well…thankfully, the ice did its job and it didn't get any larger. I'll get you some more Tylenol for you. Does it hurt anywhere else?"

"No…," I could not help but notice Edward was nowhere to be seen.

"Edward?"

"He's downstairs getting your breakfast, Esme will bring up shortly," he sighed before continuing.

"Bella, I am ashamed of the behavior of my family, they know how possessive our kind is and they should have never have put your relationship with Edward at risk for such a silly reason. They shouldn't have risked their own bonds…" his eyes begged for forgiveness.

"Does he…?" I could not say the words.

"Most definitely, he's practically dancing around downstairs. He is worse than Alice on making everything for tonight perfect."

I was distracted by Esme's arrival, "Oh…sweetie, I am so sorry for not stopping their irresponsible actions last night. Can you ever forgive me?" I wondered briefly why she was wiggling her bottom end as she sat next to me.

"Sure," I gasped as she pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you. I promise…nothing like that will ever happen again," when her smile lit up the room how could I not believe her.

Together they left me to eat the tray she had left at the foot of the bed. It was an hour later before Charlie showed up. He looked happy. Was he waltzed down the hall toward my room? "There's my girl, are you nervous yet?" He chuckled when I nodded vigorously.

"Yes…well, that's to be expected. Look...just remember one thing and it will make today worthwhile, you love him and he loves you. In the end, that's all that matters." he sighed before going on, "Esme told me what your mother said last night and I want you to forget all of it. There is only one reason she is not facing charges and that is that I do not want you to suffer through it. I want you to move on and be happy with the Cullen's." I nodded.

I knew he was right and I knew why he did press charges. He did not want my last few months of life to be miserable. Now that, that was not going to happen I still could not bring myself to want to see her go to jail. She would be enduring my death once I was changed and as much as I wanted to spare her that too, I knew I could not. She could never know what I was going to become.

"I will," I glanced up to see he was smirking at me.

"Well…I am needed back downstairs, so…is it okay if the sisters come up? They said they needed to talk to you," I nodded unsurely.

He shut the door after he left so I could slip into my robe and brace myself for what was to come. After last night, I really did not want to be alone with them but I figured how much harm they could really do with Edward in the house. When they knocked, I took a deep breath and opened the door, they did not seem all that happy to be at my door.

"Good morning Bella, may we come in?" Kate asked demurely, I stepped back and allowed them to pass me.

"We just wanted to apologize for last night's stupid attempt at opening your eyes to the male anatomy. It is our nature to be…promiscuous, we are succubus's you see. It's just who we are," Kate sounded sincere enough.

"I think...I owe you an apology of my own. It's no a secret that I have always wanted to mate with Edward, I know I would make him happy but Carlisle has always done his damnedest to keep us apart," her words were like a knife twisting into my chest leaving a cavity the size of the Grand Canyon.

"Instead of allowing us to be happy, he arranged this silly wedding, out of pity for you I suppose," she shrugged at my horrified expression as I realized I couldn't marry Edward because they pitied me. I had to face the fact; I wasn't good enough for him.

It was the snarling that alerted me to Jasper's presence first. However, that was not the worse sound I heard, it was the howling of Edward and Alice. It sounded like they were in as much pain as I was but that could not be possible, they did not just have their future ripped away from them.

"That's it! You get away from her and don't come near her again!" He snarled as he poised himself in front of me.

Before they could move an inch, Emmett stomped his way through the door growling enough to startle even me.

"That's it you lying bitch, your outta here," he bellowed as he grabbed Tanya by the hair and dragged her out.

Kate and Irina just raised their hands and begged for mercy, "Jasper, we had no idea that she was going to tell her that, we swear! We promised Eleazar last night not to interfere with the wedding and we wouldn't break that promise," honestly…I just wanted to get dressed and go home, even if it was to my mom's.

The only bright spot was at least Edward's howls had quieted down. He must have been relieved that he did not have to marry me, now that I knew the truth.

Jasper pointed to the door and they scooted out as quick as they could, leaving Jasper and me alone. I wasn't sure why he stayed until he started talking, "Bella, I can feel your pain. I know you think what she said is the truth but it's not, I know you can hear Edward's howls; he's in just as much as pain as you are. He loves you more than his own life. Can't you see that?"

I just shook my head; it could not be the truth. I closed my eyes and thought about every moment over the last week that we had spent together. We seemed so happy, he seemed like he loved me.

"Nnnnoooo!" I heard Alice howl causing Jasper to wince.

"Bella, it's not just Edward who loves you; you are our sister and Esme and Carlisle's daughter. If you leave we do not just lose you, Edward will search out a way to die. We only love once and you're his one and only," I bit my lip, if that was true I could not let him die because I do love him with every fiber of my being.

"Bella, I know I can't touch you because honestly, its all Eleazar and Carlisle can do to restrain him. However, I can let you feel what Edward feels for you. Would you like to feel it for yourself?" I really did want to know if he loved me even half as much as I love him, I would never be able to walk away if that was the case.

"Only if…," I was afraid he would not accept my compromise.

"Only if.. what?" He urged to me carry on.

"If you…show him…mine too," I stared at my hands as my fingers fiddled around nervously.

"Yes, I can show him how you feel too," I sighed heavily and nodded.

I took a ragged breath when the emotions started flowing through me. The feelings were blissful as they washed over me; they were the same as mine. Every ounce of love, desire, possessiveness, even the jealousy mirrored my own.

I gasped for air as the emotions changed, "This is how he feels now," I knew this pain.

I clutched my chest and collapsed onto the bed as I felt the air sucked out of my chest, "Stop!" I begged.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I need…to see him," I begged in a whispered.

**Edward's POV**

As the treacherous words slipped out of Tanya's disgraceful mouth, my stomached churned. Before I could move, Alice had a vision of Bella walking out and Charlie announcing she had called off the wedding. As the pain ripped through me, it was all Carlisle and Eleazar could do to keep me from rushing upstairs to rip her to pieces. I wanted her to feel the pain of losing a mate like I was currently feeling. Mated vampires will seek out their own death when their beloved has been lost. By the time Alice's vision moved onto Bella on her deathbed, I felt like someone had reached into my chest and tore my heart out with their bare hands. When I saw her take her last shaky breath saying my name as her eyes closed, I felt like I would suffocate.

I howled out in agony as I saw it replayed in my mind, she was leaving me forever. She believed Tanya and now we would never get our happily ever after. I knew if she did not stay with me, I had only two choices. The first would be to beg the wolves to take pity on me and kill me and the second was to beg the Volturi to end my existence. Honestly, either was fine with me.

Of course, Alice saw this and she soon followed my howling with her own, "Nnnnoooo!" She wailed as Carmen held her shaking body.

_"Edward, calm down and let me talk to her please,"_

We could all hear my brothers removing the trash from Bella's room. My only hope was that Jasper could get her to see the truth, "Bella, I can feel your pain, I know you think what she said is the truth but its not, I know you hear Edward's howls, he's in just as much as pain as you are. He loves you more than his own life." Esme was trying to hug me but with Eleazar and Carlisle restraining me, it made it difficult for her.

When Emmett dragged Tanya to the door and tossed her out, she silently smirked at me causing me to whimper. It felt like her glares were daggers piercing my long silent heart. I prayed as Jasper shared all my feeling for her with her, a silent pray for her to understand and stay. When Kate and Irina sashayed down to join us, Rosalie and Emmett growled at them.

"Yes, I need…to see him," Bella's words were music to my ears.

"Edward, close your eyes," Alice implored so I complied.

It was her scent that first alerted me to her presence in the room, the scent that was the center of my world. Jasper's thoughts let me know that she wanted to see my reaction to her feelings for me. It was only fair since I had front row seat of hers when Jasper showed her mine. I felt it instantly. I deeply sighed and smiled as I felt all her love, desire, confusion, devotion and security. What I got was not what I expected. I know she said she loved me but this was deeper; like vampirism deeper. She loved me as a vampire would love me.

When it changed to engulfing pain I knew what it was, it was what Tanya had caused her to feel. She wanted death instead of life without me as did I without her. There was no way for me to hold in the howls as her pain coupled with my own. She did the only thing she could to right my world; she kneeled in front of me, placed her palms on my cheeks and delivered her precious lips to mine. The sudden current exchange was overwhelming forcing me to pull her closer by slipping my newly released hands deeply into her mahogany locks. Even with my eyes still closed, I could envision her beautiful face. We broke apart panting and rested our foreheads together.

"I love you," I whined in a whisper.

"I love you too," she chocked out.

I desperately wanted to look into her eyes but Alice was reminding me in my head I could not see the bride until the ceremony. I missed her touch the moment she released my face by grazing her finger down my cheeks, running them from my jaw to my chin. I heard her going back up the stairs with Alice and Rosalie in tow. When I opened my eyes I felt my smile come back, she was not leaving.

"Edward, you can relax she understands now, she's always been yours and she now knows, you've always been hers. She's content and happy," I nodded at Jasper's words as I got back up to my feet.

I went back into the music room to finish overseeing the decorations and flower deliveries that arrived shortly after. I heard Renee's thoughts as she arrived with Charlie and Phil. I do not know why he went back to the house to get them. Personally, I thought they should have stayed there.

**Charlie's POV**

When Renee called and asked me to come get them, I could tell something was up by her tone. For the time being I choose to ignore it but once I got home, I could not. She was in a full-blown melt down when I walk through the door.

"YOU arranged it! They paid you for her!" She flew off the handle and threw the contract on the dinning room table.

"NO, Renee it's not like that. You weren't here and you know nothing about the arrangement. Carlisle comes from an old English family full of traditions; they were in love so we followed the traditions of his family. Bella could have said no at anytime, that didn't happen because she loves him and wants to be with him!"

"And what about the money? Were you even going to give me my share? She is half mine so that makes the money half mine!"

That was what this fight was about; she was seeing the dollar signs. I shook my head disgusted; I really should have put her ass in jail. The money was never something I wanted anyways, "Sure…if that will make you happy and gets you to agree to leave them two alone, you can have half of what's left over after I pay off her medical bills. But...not before then," I could see that made her happy so it was worth it to get her out of our lives for good.

Soon enough we would be faking Bella's death and then she would have no reason to torture us any longer. As I drove back to the Cullen's house she spent the whole ride talking about the money she would be getting, personally it made me sick to my stomach.

"Renee, you are not to discuss the money in front of any of them. You sound like a greedy money hungry bitch right now. If you even hint to Bella that the only reason your giving your blessing is because you're getting paid for it, I will send you packing without a penny, is that I understood!" I cocked my eyebrow in challenge.

"Of course, whatever you say. I will be perfect, I promise," why did I doubt that promise?

Poor Edward seemed to get uncomfortable the moment she walked in and start touching things. I could see his jaw was straining from some unspoken issue he was having, "Edward a word with you, please." I waved him over.

"She's upsetting you?" I sighed, "I know you don't like her and its okay. I don't like her very much either," I shrugged.

When he slightly growl watching her move a vase I got it, "Edward you don't want her messing with things?" Of course, he just nodded.

"I'll get her out of here and you can fix it the way you want it…okay," I clapped him on the shoulder.

"Come on Renee, lets go see how the bride is doing," thankfully, she didn't need anymore prompting.

I could see how impressed she was about their house, no doubt trying to gage how much it was worth. Bella's door was open when we arrived; the girls were all in makeover mode, poor Bella. A half an hour later there stood the most precious thing in my world looking more stunning than I have ever seen, even if she was still only in a white satin robe. It was not until she turned to us did I see she was beaming happily.

"Wow…Bella, you look like a princess," I gave her a chaste hug avoiding all the hard work the ladies had done.

**Alice's POV**

When we led Bella to her room to get ready, I followed her to the bathroom to retrieve the cosmetics I had bought her. I had never seen her without her contacts so I could not help but be mesmerized by the lack of vision she had without them. She had to feel around the countertop to find what she needed to wash and prepare them to be replaced. I also got my first chance to see the real color of her eyes. They were a fascinating shade of brown with slight red streaks running through them. It was not something many humans would have seen since the red streaks were broken blood vessels but for a vampire it was easy to spot. It did explain why the contacts were not just corrected lens they were also colored brown. Once her lenses were replaced, she shrugged at me shyly.

"Don't be embarrassed they are still beautiful, now come on Charlie and Renee are here and we only have a few hours left to get you ready," I placed my hand on the small of her back and pulled her into a gentle sisterly hug.

"Bella…before we get you ready we need to apologize for last night," thank god she started nibbling in her lip before I applied the lipstick.

"Alice is right; we never should have let Tanya talk us into that. We have been vampires long enough to know how our husbands would have reacted and Edward's would have been worse if you had not done what you did. He could have killed them if they or you had touched each other," I picked up where she left off, "Rose is right, right now he is on the edge of claiming you and he will fight to endure you are his alone. It's just in our nature to be faithful to our mates and when that faith is broken, well…lets just say it will be a little uncomfortable for us to sit for the next week," Rose and I smiled broadly remembering lasts night's reminders.

"They didn't…?" I giggled when I saw what she was going to say.

"No…they didn't spank us lovey, were not children," her lips formed a perfect O as rose joined me in giggling.

When Charlie and Renee joined us, I did my best to ignore them and got straight to work. I was going to have to warn Carlisle of the vision I had while they watched. Renee planned on blackmailing Charlie right before the wedding that if he did not give her the whole million dollar check from Carlisle, that she was going to object if front of everyone and announce the arranged marriage. Bella would have run off humiliated as Edward followed her. He would always follow her no matter where she ran.

Rose dove right in to Bella's toenails and fingernails painting all the tips with perfect white and a sheer over coat of marshmallow white from Essie. They were the perfect wedding French manicure. I copied the makeover she had gotten the day I took her to Seattle. Edward loved her in the sheer pink gloss and matching eye shadow. Blush would not be necessary since Bella would be blushing more than most brides.

Rose made quick work of doing a reversed French braid that started at the base of her neck and ended at her crown. With matching curling irons in hand, Rose and I started covering her head in banana curls. Once all her locks were in perfect ringlets, we began pinning them into place. Leaving the ones that framed her face free. Charlie was ecstatic when we were done.

"Wow…Bella, you look like a princess," he was careful not to touch anything when he hugged her.

"God Bella, you are the perfect blushing bride. Edward will be very happy with his…you," at the last minute she changed her mind and left out the word purchase.

"Bella, we need to go see Carlisle for a second but we will be right back to put your dress on, so why don't you check your sugars and when we come back I'll bring you some food," I nodded to Rose to follow me.

Carlisle and Esme were in their room putting the last touches on the outfits when we arrived, "Carlisle we have a problem…," he cut me off, "If she is back I swear…," I cut him off, "No it's Renee, she found Charlie's contract and now, she wants all the money or she'll break up the wedding. If we don't stop her, Edward and Bella will run off together."

"I wish I could just throw her out but Charlie wouldn't want Bella upset by that, Alice run down to my office and get me a check and the two envelopes in the checkbook make the check out to her, same amount as Charlie's then bring it to me," Edward rushed through the door frantically.

"Relax son, I'll handle this. You and Bella will be married by nightfall. I do not care if I have to pay her to leave right now. One way or the other, your happiness comes before anything amount of money. Now…get into the guestroom and get ready with your brothers."

**Carlisle's POV**

"Good afternoon Renee and Charlie. How is the blushing bride holding up?"

"Oh…Bella, you are beautiful and Alice that dress looks like it is from a fairytale," Esme gushed as he grabbed Bella up into a loving hug.

"Carlisle, would you help me put her pump back in? I made a special pocket in her cleavage area so no one will be able to see it," thankfully, she handled inserting it because Edward was sternly whisper from downstairs that they were his to touch alone.

Renee did not even pay attention to me inserting the needle in the flesh below her collarbone, of course Charlie and Esme did. She was just about perfect, just about. I had one last piece to make her complete.

I held out the box Edward had bought her in Port Angeles when we went for the marriage license. She nodded remembering the chain Edward had selected for her. She gasped when she opened it not having seen the addition to it before.

"Bella, it's a family tradition to receive your family crest on your wedding day, it would be my honor to place it on you now," She nodded as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

After I removed the chain from the velvet box I stepped behind her and allowed the chain to grace her neck, the crest laid perfectly just above her cleavage so not to draw attention to that part of her anatomy.

"Thank you," she sighed happily, as her fingers lovingly caressed the metal embellishment.

"Well…we parents need a moment alone so why don't you head towards the second floor and we'll be down in a moment," I gestured to them to leave.

Once out of earshot of Bella I began. "Charlie, Renee here are the checks that will complete the transactions outlined in the marriage contract we had set up. but for Renee to receive her's, she will need to sign this disclosure stating she is not to mention this arrangement to anyone or she pays us the money back with a stiff penalty," internally I smugly smiled, her greed would get the best of her.

Charlie raised his eyebrow in question but I silenced him with a hand wave. She took one look at the check and grabbed the pen out of my hand. There was no question she would accept my offer. She danced out of the room and headed for the first floor as we all followed. Once we were all in place, the time had come for the fairytale wedding Edward had waited a century to have.

**Edward's POV**

How Alice ever managed to find our authentic black tuxedos from 1918, I will never know but they were perfect. Jasper was next to me with his hand on my shoulder as I stood under the giant, cherry wood arch Rosalie and Emmett had constructed. It was covered in blush colored roses and ivy vines. The roses matched the color of our bow ties and vests. My hands started shaking nervously as the music began coming from my piano. Carmen was nowhere as good as I was but she still performed the traditional wedding march perfectly.

Esme and Carlisle were the picture of proud parents as the made there way down the red carpet that ran the whole length of the room. She was beautiful in her apricot color floor length sequined gown that hung from one shoulder. They were followed by Phil and Renee, her dress was actually nicer than I expected. She wore a lilac colored fitted satin gown the ended mid calf. Rosalie and Emmett were the next one to walk through the doors. His tuxedo matched ours to the letter and her gown was blush colored with a strapless lace covered bodice that went right down to her hips and changed to a flowing silk skirt that swayed with her every move. I took a deep breath as Alice practically danced down the isle in the same dress as Rose. Everyone stood when the music changed it was time, I could feel Jasper pumping up the volume of calm but honestly, it was not helping.

I gasped the second she came into view, they were right she looked like a princess as she clutched on to Charlie's arm. Alice was right she did not have the need for blush as her body worked overtime to cover her perfect cheeks in rose color. Her perfect, bare shoulders glittered as if they were painted with pixie dust. The traditional sleeves puffed as they meet her bodice and covered upper arms in lace. The same lace covered her upper body until it came to point just below her bellybutton. The skirt hung just right showing only the slightest of her curves. Seeing the crystals shimmering in the twinkle lights reminded me of the way our skin reacts to the sun. I was breathless as she started her approach. Even with the lace veil covering her face I could see the smile that graced her lips as she watched my every movement.

I felt suddenly calm when Charlie placed her small hands into one of mine. She was home now. The entire room gasped including me, when I lifted her veil over her head and exposed her stunning face for all to see. Her hands were trembling as the reverend started his speech. I took a deep breath as he approached the part that would the hardest for both of us.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, today you take for your wife Isabella Marie Swan. Do you promise to love her without reservation, comfort her in times of distress, encourage her to achieve all of her goals, laugh with her and cry with her, grow with her in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with her, and cherish her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I chocked out as I slipped my mothers wedding band onto her finger.

"Isabella Marie Swan, today you take for your husband Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Do you promise to love him without reservation, comfort him in times of distress, encourage him to achieve all of his goals, laugh with him and cry with him, grow with him in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with him, and cherish him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she breathed out as she slid my father's wedding band onto my third finger where it will spend an eternity, reminding me of my one true love.

"Then with the blessing of God and the State of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife for all eternity, you may kiss the bride," I did not need to hear it again.

Softly and sweetly, I placed a loving kiss upon the lips that would be mine forever. I could not help that I was grinning like an idiot when we pulled away from each other. Together we practically ran form the room to escape the well-wishers. With the few minutes we had before we could come back in, I sprinted her up to my room.

"Bella," I gushed was I pulled her close. I lightly stroked her neck with my nose, pulling in as much of her scent as I could.

"Edward," she moaned softly into my ear.

I still had one thing I needed to do before we went back downstairs. Therefore, I led her by her hands to the couch and retrieved a royal blue velvet box from the closet. She did not know about this one. She gasped at the matching platinum bracelet with a heart shaped diamond dangling from it. I had ordered it from the same jeweler on Tuesday and added my mother's diamond to it. Her hands were trembling when I removed it from the box and placed it around her wrist. She watched it for a moment before I lifted her face so I could see into her eyes. "It was my mothers," she bit her lip and nodded.

"Do you think…she would have…liked me?

"No, loved you," that made her smile broadly.

"Alice, wants us," I intertwined our fingers and we made our way downstairs.

For the next hour, we endured the art of wedding photos. When Alice felt we were done we moved to the doorway to join everyone in the yard.

"I have the distinct honor of presenting them for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen," Carlisle proudly announced.

Everyone was waiting in a line to greet us; again, I wondered why this was necessary? I tucked Bella into my side as we walked along meeting all of Charlie's co-workers, Charlie's friends from the tribe and a few co-workers of Carlisle's. I found it more difficult when someone would want to reach and touch us, probably because the only touching I wanted was between Bella and me privately. I was still holding a grudge against that bra clasp! I swear it was mocking me! As soon as the wedding was over, I had every intention of showing it who is the boss!

With humans all welcomed, it was time to move onto the vampires in attendance. We thanked everyone from Denali and met a nomad named Garrett who was showing interest of the romantic nature towards Kate. Well…you know what they say about weddings, they make you want to find someone of your own. I introduced Bella to coven from Ireland. I could help but notice the youngest named Maggie was checking out Seth from the pack, who had accompanied his parents to the wedding. Seth had not started phasing yet but I could smell it coming.

I pulled Bella into my arms as the song started for our first Dance as a married couple. The feeling of Bella's face buried in my chest gave me the peace I have desperately longer for, for a century. As we floated around the wooden dance floor Jasper erected I allowed myself to just get lost in her embrace and forget all the onlookers. As the last few notes of 'Wings beneath my winds' played I reluctantly released my bride to dance with my father and I endured a dance with her mother.

Thankfully, the night started to fly by as everyone ate, danced and took pictures. Bella of course shared a touching dance with her dad as I did with Esme. Seth even worked up the verve to ask Maggie to dance. I knew enough not to read his mind, he was a teenage boy after all. By the end of the evening, Kate and Garret had shared several dances. Could the succubus be rethinking her lifestyle? Yes, she was actually thinking about it. Garrett was also thinking of a change of his own, like settling down in Alaska, near say…Denali.

The second Alice said we were free to leave I dragged Bella through the crowd of well-wishers and went straight for me car. Finally, the green light for the honeymoon.

**A/N sorry to end it here but I wanted to take my time and do the whole three day honeymoon in one chapter**

**Don't forget to review!**

. Jasper thought to me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my overactive imagination. Stephenie Meyers owns TWILIGHT!**

**Written with kpeabody**

**Two Too Shy**

**Chapter 14**

**Charlie's POV**

The wedding went off without a hitch and that was relief. Surprisingly, Renee and Phil opted to go to a hotel near the airport in Seattle for their departure. I was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth, the sooner they left the better. On my way home from dropping them off I was startled when I saw a woman standing in the road. Being the Chief of Police, of course I stopped to see if she needed assistance. Before I knew what happened I was dragged into the woods and slammed up against a tree. That's when I saw her face. She was a friend of the Cullen's. It was Tanya and did she look pissed.

"You and your daughter have ruined everything!" She growled in my ear.

"What are you talking about?" I sneered back.

"He was to be mine! It was only a matter of time before I made him see the light!"

"You can't blame us if Edward wasn't interested in you, not that I blame him," Yeah…bad idea to infuriate a vampire.

"Oh…really, well let's just see how much she likes losing her father…," She growled as she leaned in so her teeth were an inch from my neck.

Just as her teeth pierced my skin I heard growls coming from the bushes, that's when I saw them, Jacob and Paul in their wolf forms. Tanya released her grip on me and I crumpled to the ground as I felt a harsh burning sensation start coursing through my veins. I felt like I was on LSD as I watched them sparing with her. One minute they were there the next they were somewhere else, then they were back again. I can't say how long this went on but after a while I stopped caring. The pain of feeling like I was on fire was too much to bear, eventually I just shut down.

**Bella's POV**

We didn't reach Seattle until midnight but I wasn't tired, quite the opposite. I was excited and nervous, since today was stressful and wonderful at the same time. First with Tanya then the ceremony, it was a lot for one day but I finally stopped worrying about Edward's feelings for me. I now know he loves me as much as I love him. That only left one finally act to make everything official and that's what scared me. What if I didn't make him happy? I should have bought a book on it so I would at least know what would please him.

Thankfully, Alice had pre-registered us at the hotel so all we had to do was go straight to the room. I did notice his hand shook as he opened the door. In the hallway he scooped me up bridal style and carried me across the threshold. I couldn't stop the giggle that slipped out, I was too happy to even try. He deposited me onto my feet, my nervous anticipation escalated when he shut the door behind him.

I closed my eyes, bit my lower lip and released a calming breath. When I opened my eyes Edward was only two inches from my face. The kiss he placed on my lips was sweet and full of love, "I love you Bella," he whispered as he stroked my blushing cheek. "I love you too," I breathed out.

"I…um…ladies room," I stuttered out and ran for the bathroom. After slamming the door I slid down it until my butt thumped against the floor.

Oh God! How was I going to do this? I had no idea where to begin! Should I go out still dressed, go out naked as a jay bird or perhaps wrapped in a towel? It was then that I saw a shimmering piece of fabric on the countertop. I smiled when I reached out to touch it and discovered a note on top of it.

B,

Have faith in me, he will love you in this! Have fun and relax, it will end well.

A.

Well…if Alice saw it how could I fight that, no one bets against Alice and I wasn't about to be the first. After closer inspection I gasped, it was a blush colored satin baby doll with a matching thong. Really? I shook my head and started removing my dress and placed my pump on the counter. The baby doll fell over my shoulders and laid softly over my slight curves. The thong was a whole other story, I yelped when the string ran up between my butt cheeks.

"Bella?" Edward called from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine," I crocked out as I tried to de-wedge myself.

I tried unsuccessfully to calm my breathing before I opened the door. I expected for Edward to be standing there but he wasn't. When I peeked around the wall I saw Edward sitting on the edge of the bed only half undressed, he was still wearing his shirt that was unbuttoned and his trousers. His head shot up as he held his breath, he was just as scared as I was.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

"Yeah," he patted the bed next to him silently asking me to join him.

I bit my lip and took one step out from behind the wall effectively exposing him to the sight of my undressed state. He hissed as he released the breath he was holding. As he stood up I couldn't help but gawk at his glorious six packed abs. All you could hear in the room was the sound of my feet shuffling across the carpet. I giggled when he couldn't wait and joined me in the middle of the room. The blush that covered my face spoke volumes as he traced my cheek with his thumb, "You're so beautiful," he breathed out as he leaned in for a long passionate kiss. It was made deeper when I slipped my fingers into his hair and pulled him closer. Our tongue fight had just begun when he broke it off causing me to whimper at the loss.

Before I knew what was happening he growled, "Mine," and he had me on the bed. I giggled again when he crawled up my body so he could purr into my ear. That one sound made me shiver in delight. Being bold, I slipped my hands inside his open shirt and traced from his chest to his abdomen, Feeling his skin against my hand was electric, I wanted that shirt gone so I could fully enjoy every inch of him. When I slid my hands to his shoulders, he shrugged to help me remove it easier. Seductively, I slid the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, which would have come right off…if either one of us had unbuttoned the sleeves. Effectively, I had managed to trap his arms in the shirt, he…of course, groaned when he looked down. So much for seduction!

After a brief struggle on both our behalf's I managed to get them undone and pull off the shirt. Since he had sat up and straddle my hips during the shirt fiasco, I had a perfect view of his upper body. Is there even a word to describe beyond perfect? Yes there is, it is Edward. He sighed happily, as I grazed over his chest and around to the back of his shoulders, he leaned in closer so I could reach all the way up to the back of his neck. My moan was silenced by his lips latching onto mine. I wiggled my hips when I felt the damn string in my butt again, I think he liked it. My breath caught in my throat when he sat up and glared at me with his pitch black eyes. He lowered their view until he was staring at my baby doll.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When the morning light started shinning through our hotel window, I groaned. After last night I wanted to spend the day in bed sleeping. Edward had other ideas, as he tickled me mercilessly.

"Wake up little wifie," he chuckled.

"Hey!" I growled.

Without warning he tore the sheet from my body and carried me into the bathroom chuckling the entire time. That's when I noticed I was dressed and my pump was back in. When did he do that? He started the shower before leaving me to do my morning rituals. The hot shower felt so good as it pelted my sore muscles untying every knot. I was surprised when I got out of the shower Edward had left me clothes on the countertop, per Alice's instructions no doubt. After dressing I went to join Edward, he was wheeling around a room service cart.

"How?" I knew he spoke with me now but outsiders were still a big NO-NO.

"Email," he shrugged and smirked.

I giggled and looked over the selections. After settling on a croissant I went and sat on Edwards lap as he goggled touristy places in Seattle.

He decided I needed to see the Space Needle so an hour later we were parking on Broad Street. It was astonishing to see from the outside but that paled in comparison to the view from the top. In just forty-one seconds we reached the top. The panoramic O Deck, gave us a stunning view of Seattle's snow-capped Mt. Rainier to the south, the Cascade Mountains to the east and the majestic Olympic range to the west. It definitely left me breathless.

**Edward's POV**

"Oh my god," she gasped as I held her tightly smiling back at her.

"It's not as beautiful as you," I breathed in her ear so no one would hear me.

It's strange feeling comfortable enough to talk to someone, not just anyone but my wife. I never thought I would have a wife or a mate. The view was astonishing though not as astonishing as my Bella. We snuggled for an hour taking in the whole view. When I smelled Bella's neck I knew we would need to leave soon so I started leading us to the elevator.

After we left the Space Needle we strolled around taking in the sights of the city. We didn't walk around a lot since I knew Bella had a rough night last night. We stopped off at a little café and Bella had a spinach salad and half an egg salad sandwich, I ordered the same. Watching her eat started me thinking again about last night. She never meant to hurt my feelings; she was scared and honestly, so was I. But…it all worked out in the end and it was amazing. I was brought out of my thoughts when the waitress asked, I nodded to have my meal wrapped to go. For the first time in weeks Bella looked relaxed, her smile was radiant.

She seemed tired when we reached the Volvo, so when she nodded off on the car ride back to the hotel I let her sleep. As I parked the car she woke up. Once back in our room she decided we needed a movie night who was I to turn her down. After checking the selections on pay per view she decided on 'Don't mess with the Zohan,' she thought it was funny and giggled through the whole thing. When dinner time rolled around she wanted to eat my lunch instead of room service. Since she has moved in with us she hasn't had an issue with her blood sugars, which is a good thing.

After changing into some comfortable clothing we settled back on the couch for another movie, this time I retrieved some microwave popcorn and sodas from the mini bar. She started the movie while I made the popcorn. When the movie began I really wasn't watching because I was too distracted by Bella's head lying on my lap.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bella feel asleep lying on my chest so I carried her to bed without waking her. There was something magical about watching her sleep, sometimes I would close my eyes and just shut out the whole world, it was as close to sleep as I could get.

"Good morning," I purred playfully.

"Already?" she whined.

"Yes…love," I decided to kiss her awake.

It worked, of course she whimpered when I leapt out of bed. I laughed at her cuteness as she pouted. It wouldn't work, I had plans for today. I had her breakfast delivered before she was out of the shower. She was excited when I told her we were taking the Seattle Monorail. It was easy enough to find Thomas Street.

The brochure told us all the places we could visit like the Space Needle, Experience Music Project, Science Fiction Museum, and Pacific Science Center. Since we had seen the space needle yesterday, we went to the Experience Music Project and Science Fiction Museum first. I found the Music Project to quite enjoyable, I've never been a fan of sci-fi but it was still okay. It was quite funny watching Bella trying to play guitar, one day I will have to teach her. We avoided the most of the interactive exhibits because we didn't want people watching us. I made sure to document our visits with pictures so I could send them home on my cell phone. Alice and Rose were making a photo album for after Bella's change so we could help her remember those precious moments.

After a quick lunch we visited the Pacific Science Center to experience the live science demonstrations, an IMAX® film, the planetarium and a laser show. My favorite was the Dead Sea Scrolls and real fossils. We also explored the intersections of science, art and math with Animation and Chris Jordan: Running the Numbers exhibits.

As dinner time approached I wanted to go out but Bella just wanted pizza back at the room. This being our last night in Seattle I made sure we went out to a proper restaurant. She reluctantly agreed to let me have my way. I found a nice respectable restaurant on the way back to the hotel. After pointing out our selections we spent put time just holding hands and cooing each other. Her food arrived fairly quickly, I have never wanted to be a piece of steak in my life then I did the moment she started chewing on it. I knew she knew I was watching every bite and it had nothing to do with her diet.

Bella was tired again when we reached the room so I got comfortable in silk sleep pants while Bella went to the ladies room and got changed. I gasped when she came out wearing a baby blue chemise, it made her blush stand out.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I didn't wake her this morning since we were heading home instead I started packing and left her a change of clothes in the bathroom. When everything was ready her breakfast arrived so I moved it in to the room after signing for it. Around 10:00 she decided to join the living so I put down the morning paper and let her sit on my lap with her eggs and toast. I knew a serious conversation was overdue when we got home. She was too tired all the time, she was getting worse and we all knew it whether we wanted to admit it or not.

**A/N sorry for the delay I was working on this when the next chapter hit me so the next update will be by Friday.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my overactive imagination. Stephenie Meyers owns TWILIGHT!**

**Written with kpeabody, sorry about not posting this earlier. On with the story..**

**Two Too Shy**

**Chapter**

**Edward's POV**

The ride home went at a nice peaceful pace everything was going wonderful until we reached the mile long drive way that leads to the house. I had to slam on the breaks when I felt like my head would explode off my shoulders. I screamed out as the fierceness of the thoughts peaked, I knew these thoughts; they were the thoughts of someone burning.

"Edward, are you alright?" I barely registered Bella's screams.

"Alice?"

"I'll explain everything later help me with the seat while I help Edward into the back," she instructed as I felt her moving me.

Once we left the drive way my head cleared, "Bella, we can't take you home, it's not safe for you there anymore," Alice explained.

"Why?"

"Because…there was an attack yesterday, while you were in Seattle and soon…we'll have a newborn running around the house," Alice was tap dancing around the subject.

"Who?" Alice sighed.

"Charlie, it's your dad Bella," Bella gasped disbelievingly.

"Don't worry it was the tribe that asked us to take care of him, the pack found him just as he was bitten and managed to chase off the vampire responsible," Alice tried to make it sound easy but nothing about newborns were easy.

"He'll be okay…right?" Bella was clearly worried about her father.

"Oh…yes, Carlisle is watching his every move, He'll be done tomorrow," by move she meant painful thrashes.

We had everything in place to cover Bella's death but now with Charlie, things were going to have to be expedited in order to cover both their so called deaths. Alice's thoughts told me Bella would have to be changed tonight so when Charlie woke up tomorrow, he wouldn't be tempted by her blood.

"_Edward, we have someplace private for you to do it, we'll take shifts between the two of them, we'll keep her safe," _she thought.

When I saw the pictures in her mind, I had to agree it would be perfect but now I had to tell Bella. When she pulled into the new driveway that accessed the back of our property Bella was breathless as she viewed the newly constructed cottage, of Esme's design undoubtedly.

"Where are we?" I reached around her seat and hugged her.

"Home," I whispered before kissing her neck.

"Really?" she asked as she exited the car.

I followed suit, "Yes," I shrugged.

"How - when - who?"

"Vampire speed," I shrugged again.

"Come on you two I am just dying to show you everything!" Alice chirped happily dragging us in by our hands.

"_Edward, do you want me to tell Bella or can you handle it?"_ I shook my head this was a conversation better handled privately, she is my wife after all.

"_The pack will be patrol on the property; Carlisle told them we would do Bella's change tonight. They want Jacob to be here when you do it to ensure you don't kill her," _Bella was so busy wandering around the living room to see me and Alice having our silent conversation.

"Edward? Don't you like it?" She shyly looked at the floor as if she was afraid what I would say.

"It's perfect," I quickly hugged her so she would feel my love for her.

Honestly, I loved it, it was quaint and had a home feel to it. It was nothing like the main house. The furniture was coordinated but not matching. The fire place gave the room sandstone hew to the living room. Every wall was painted in a soft cream color; over the fire place was a 16x20 oil portrait of me and Bella. If I had to venture a guess I would say it was painted by Carlisle himself. He had done one for each couple when they first married.

"Well…you two need your privacy, so I am going to check on Charlie," with a quick hug for Bella she was gone.

"Bella, we need - to um…," she looked at me with understanding in her eyes.

"I know…when?" I took a deep breath and answered her, "Tonight," I expected her to be afraid but she showed no sign of fear.

"Okay, will you still love me when its done?"

"Of course…love," I pulled her in close and held her.

"You'll stay right?"

"Every moment," I pledged.

"One last request?" she whispered.

"Anything," I promised.

"One last time as a human?"

"My pleasure," I would definitely give her that.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As I held her in bed I went through the check list to make sure everything was ready. She had on comfy clothes, she had her last meal, her pump was removed, my parents were on their way, and Jacob was waiting outside. When she smiled at me I knew everything would be okay. I didn't surprise me that it was slightly different from Alice's visions, too many variables came into play. Bella's eyes never left me as Carlisle, Esme and Jacob entered the room together.

"Bella, I am going to give you a shot of morphine before we begin, I hope it will help with some of the pain. We'll see you very soon Just hold on to Edward," Carlisle administered the shot before stepping back and holding her hand.

"We'll be waiting for you when its over, just remember that," Esme squeezed her hand as she held it.

"Hey Bella, don't worry about Charlie, we'll take care of him until your done," Jacob stayed near the foot of the bed incase he needed to hold her feet.

I took a deep breath and waited for her to signal she was ready. The morphine kicked in about fifteen minutes later. Bella sighed and nodded to me. I leaned in and let the venom pool in my mouth I wanted this to be painless but I knew better. With one quick push I break through the skin as her blood flowed into my mouth I moaned. Her blood tasted as sweet as it smelled. Her thick bounty flowed down my throat soothing the burn that had ached there for so long. I was momentarily lost in the euphoria when images of Bella started flipping through my mind. They brought me back to my senses before I could drain out to much. Quickly I moved on to the other side of her neck then arms and finished with her ankles.

Her form was shacking from the venom but she said nothing. As promised I crawled into our bed and held her. I would keep my promise even when everyone went to set up the death of Charlie. They all left to give us our privacy shortly after. I waited for the screams to start but not thing came except the occasional whisper of my name. Alice and Jasper were the next visitors.

"Edward, it's all set, thanks to Billy and the pack, the town thinks Charlie fell off his boat while fishing. They all saw it so no one questioned it."

I nodded and held Bella closer. I hoped my body temperature would help with the burning. It would be three long days until she woke up in her new life.

**Charlie's POV**

Man, I felt like I was at a pork roast and I was the pig, all I needed was a skewer shoved through my hands and feet to make it official. The upside to this was I knew what was happening to me, the downside…unfortunately… I knew what was happening to me. At least the guys were not chucking me around anymore, it was bad enough feeling as if I was cooking in a microwave but with them…I felt like the spinner dish was in. Esme's touch was much cooler than Jacob's was, which was good thing.

I heard them as they worried about Bella; I was worried about her too. I know she agreed to this but no father wants his daughter to endure the pain, even if it meant never dying. At least I would always be there to ensure she was happy and safe with Edward. The fact they wanted me to stay was comforting, I really did not want to be let loose on society a bloodthirsty fiend.

I felt like I was in a scene from Alien's when my heartbeat took off; I was ready for the demon spawn to burst though my chest at any moment. Instead, after three deafening thumps it stopped all together. Bella warned me too much red meat would give me a heart attack, go figure.

When I gulped down a breath, it felt strange like I was trying to breath under water. The smells were remarkable I could smell every little thing from the curtains to the people, Wait people?

I opened my eyes to see they entire Cullen family staring at me, "Hey, what am I on parade or something?"

"Welcome to your new life Charlie, I do hope you're not upset with us," Carlisle smiled.

"Well…I wont say that was fun but it's not like it was one of you who mistook me for dinner," when they all laughed I could hear each one was slightly different from what I remembered.

"Where's Bella?"

"Charlie…we had to move up her change since you were…well you know," right I was a threat to her.

"So what now?"

"Emmett and Jasper are going to take you hunting and show you the fine art of animal hunting," great now I am the child to this lot.

"Lead the way boys, I am definitely thirsty," now I know how Bella felt all those years of being constantly thirsty.

The speed was something I was going to have to get use to. Before I even thought about it, I was off the couch and flying out the door behind them. It was pretty cool. I wonder if one day I could be a cop again. These attributes would definitely help.

"Hold up old man, we need to let the wolves check the area before we go too close to anyone."

"Easy…there with the old man stuff, I can still kick your ass if I had to," I smirked.

"Whatever…you say Charlie," Emmett playfully elbowed me in the gut.

You could hear the howl of a wolf in the distance so I guess that was the signal for me to go for it. I listened closely to their instructions before I took off running. It was like speeding in the cruiser without the cruiser. Deer hunting was always one of my favorite things to do; of course, I usually had my shotgun handy. Amazingly, it was easy to take down the bull I had set my eyes on. I only hesitated for a split second before I ripped through its flesh. The warm liquid coated my throat, in seconds it was fully spent. Not as good as a beer but hey, you can't have everything.

"Nicely…done dude, want some more or are you good?"

"I think I am ready for another," I said before I shot off casing the herd.

Two more and I felt like you could hear me sloshing as I walked. And walk we did, they told me everything about my new life, some I heard from Carlisle and some I did not. We detoured on the way back to the cottage, everyone was there seeing Bella. Edward looked haggard as he held my only reason for existing. Unbelievable, she was not thrashing as I had she was not screaming either.

"Edward is she okay? Why isn't she moving?"

"She's fine, she's just…changing differently from what we are used to," Carlisle patted her hand letting her know he was there.

"Can I touch her?" From Edward's growl, I will take that as a 'no.'

"Son! You know he won't take her you, now behave!" Esme spoke more sternly than I have heard before.

Cautiously, I approached the bed and knelt next to her; she shied away and molded herself into Edward's side. Nothing new there, I could already see her shyness was going to follow her. I settled for whispering in her ear my encouragements and love. When we got back to the house, the boys showed me the finer arts of playing video games. When they all headed to their rooms, I want back to the cottage and sat with Jacob who was on guard duty. Funny right, he was there to protect her from me and I was sitting right in front of him.

**Edward's POV**

By the time the three days were over I was pretty frazzled, even though Carlisle said I did it right and Jasper swore she was doing fine, I still doubted myself. Slowly, her temperature dropped to match mine and her heartbeat went crazy, all the signs that she was progress as normally expected. If Alice told me one more time she was going to be stunning, I was going to have to pumball her. Bella was always stunning, I could careless that her features were a little more chiseled and her complexion was a little paler. She was always the prettiest thing in my world.

Everyone gathered around Bella when Alice said we should. For the first time in three days, I got off the bed but never let go of her hand. Jasper said that so far she was doing fine. Even Charlie had stood back so not to scare her. Jasper and Emmett took the front to protect the other but I was not worried Bella was never aggressive.

When her eyes snapped open she quickly scanned the room and dashed into the closet. Everyone looked at me for the answers but I had no answers though Jasper did, "She's scared," I nodded and carefully approached the doorway.

There huddled in the corner beneath the clothes was Bella curl up in a tight ball. I made sure not to startle her as I walked in and knelt in front of her. The poor thing was shaking like a leaf, I opened my arms, "Come here Bella," I cooed.

She jumped into my arms and wrapped herself around me as a two year old would have done to their mother. I cradled and rocked her as she adjusted to her surroundings. Esme closed the door giving us a little privacy.

"Edward?" She breathed in my scent deeply.

"Yes, it's me," I whispered and stroked her hair..

"Everything looks…different…," she mumbled softly.

"I know," she started purring when I rubbed small circles on her back.

I could hear everyone talking in the other room so I knew Bella could too.

"She changed like Edward, that's doesn't surprise me," Carlisle said.

"So she'll still be shy," Rose asked.

"Yes, I am just happy she remembers Edward," I had to agree with him on that point.

"Will she remember the rest of us?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, with a little help from us she'll remember enough," Bella peeked up at me unsurely.

"You're okay love, I have you," when she stared at my lips I knew what she wanted.

She closed her eyes when I leaned in and grazed her lips with mine. When she smiled, I could not help but doing again with a little more gusto. She shyly giggled when Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Are you ready to go see everyone now?" She did not reply but she did unwrap her legs from my waist so I took as a 'yes.'

After I helped her up she tucked herself against my back but she allowed me to continue holding her hand. Everyone was staring into the closet when I opened the door it was a good thing she was hiding, I even found it intimidating.

"Bella? Come on out, we're not going to bite you," everyone laughed at Alice's joke.

Hearing us laugh she peeked out, "Hi," she chirped softly.

Her small voice sounded like tiny bells. She was too cute for words when she sniffed in each family member's direction. She ducked back in when Charlie stepped forward it caused him to remember a few times that he would visit her and she would hide.

"Bella, you're not afraid of your dad are you?"

"No," she whispered.

"Then…come on out here," Charlie urged.

Without breaking any contact with my body, she slid around me so her back was flush with my chest. I think if I were wearing baggie jeans, she would have crawled inside with me. I wrapped my arms around her to make her feel more secure, it worked I could feel her relaxing against me. This time when Charlie moved towards us, she did not flinch, of course, she would not allow him to touch more than her hand but it was a step forward.

**Bella's POV**

It was scary having everyone staring at me, I remembered them but it was fuzzy the two things that I remembered most was Edward and my dad. I knew they were my friends and my family but I was not sure how they expected me to show it. Without a word, Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. It felt funny running with Edward instead of on his back. When he slammed on the brakes, I almost passed him but he grabbed me, ceasing my motion, he chuckled and pulled me into the safety of his embrace.

"I love you Bella," he cooed happily.

"I love you too, Edward," I purred back.

"Do you smell them?" With three small, quick sniffs, I could smell them.

"What are they?"

"Deer," he let go as I shot off.

Before they could smell me, I stopped for a moment to watch them. I kind of felt bad they were so peaceful looking. Edward creped up silently and join me.

"Bella?"

"Hunh?"

"How did you stop?" What did he mean?

"Did I?"

"No, you're perfect," he breathed out and smiled.

"Aren't you thirsty?"

"Yes, but…," I whispered afraid he would think I was stupid.

"But?"

"They're so pretty," my feelings were hurt when he laughed at me.

I needed to leave; he thought I was silly or stupid, "NO! Bella!" I shot off before he could stop me.

I know it was irrational but one of my biggest fears is being laughed at me had done just that. I could not stop how I felt it hurt. I do not know how I out ran him but I did. I just kept running…

**A/N you know what we need, we're review junkies and we need our fix, so please tell us. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my overactive imagination. Stephenie Meyers owns TWILIGHT!**

**Written with kpeabody - nails233 posts the story under M so if the story posted here is having you scratch your head wondering what's going on in parts you can go to nails233.**

**Two Too Shy**

**Chapter 16**

**Alice's POV**

"WE'VE GOT A RUNNER!" I screeched as I saw in a vision that Bella was running off.

"Where is she going?" Charlie asked frantically.

"North, Edward is in pursuit but she doesn't intend on stopping in the near future."

"Well…we better go and help him contain her. Charlie you need to stay here with the wolves," Charlie was ready to fight Carlisle on it but Sam stopped him.

"He's right Charlie; you're not ready to be around any humans. They won't be able to stop two newborns," Charlie just nodded and followed Sam into the house.

"Lets go already, she hasn't hunted yet. If she comes into contact with any humans there will be no stopping her, she could wipe out a small town before we catch her." Emmett bellowed.

As we all started running in their direction, I had a quick glimpse into her future and saw if Edward kept up his pace she wouldn't stop. As soon as we were close enough, I warned him in my head.

**Edward's POV**

When Bella sprinted off I followed her closely but Alice and the others were in hot pursuit of us, _"Edward, slow down and give her a little room. Otherwise…she won't stop,"_ Alice, warned me in her thoughts.

I stayed sandwiched between my family and Bella. Close enough to hear their thoughts but also close enough to help if she was in trouble, I could still catch her. Her scent spurred me on as she bobbed and waived her way through the forest. Successfully, she managed to avoid the populated areas on her trek. She was well into Canada before she slowed on her pace. I matched her decrease to keep her from running off any further. When she finally stopped so did I, with the wind taking my scent away from her.

It was heartbreaking to see her sit on a log, fold in on herself and dry sob in to her tiny hands. It took all my resolve not to run up and hold her. I was afraid she had caught my scent when she lifted her nose into the air and sniffed. I readied myself to chase her but she leisurely strolled up a small hill and into the trees. I moved closer to compensate for her distance. Curiously, she peeked into a cave hidden in the rock face of the next hillside. With one clean sweep of the area with her eyes, she ducked inside.

When everyone caught up Bella had just entered a cave to escape the snow that had just started falling. Carlisle thoughts were very worried about his missing daughter.

"Where is she son?" I pointed so he could see the cave entrance.

"Alice, what do you see?"

"She keeps changing her mind. She wants to go home then she doesn't," it hurt to hear that, I felt like she had just torn my heart out and stomped on it.

"Will she run if Edward goes in there?" Jasper suggested.

"No…if he does it right, she will stay with him but if he says the wrong things she will run again," Alice showed me the visions so I would get it right.

Everyone waited behind while I went up the hill to where the cave was. The closer I got to the entrance the stronger the scent I had caught got. Bear? Was there a bear in the cave? Yes…there was, I could hear it but I could also hear Bella. She was feeding? In hiding? I had made her so insecure that she was resorting to feeding without the chance of us seeing her. I knew better than to push a newborns buttons and I had pushed them all with Bella. When I snuck in, she had her teeth ready to pierce the fur of a brown bear. Just as she started feeding on the mammoth male, I leaned against the rock wall and watched in fascination. I was amazed by how beautiful she was when she fed. When she ran, I thought I would miss seeing her first kill. Luckily…I had not.

When the wind shifted my scent at her, she threw herself against the wall and hissed at me. I stalked straight for her and growled back at her, she whimpered slightly with her head hung down. Alice's visions said I had to be domineering to keep her as my mate and even though she outright owned my ass, I would do it for her.

I flashed and pinned her against the wall, "You're mine!" I snarled in her ear. It thrilled me when she shuddered against me.

When she opened her mouth to dispute me, I slipped my hand deep into her hair and pulled her mouth to mine. I have never kissed her that aggressively but that did not mean she did not like it. With one swirl of my tongue, she threw herself into it completely.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When we finally left the cave, the sun was starting to rise. I have seen many vampires sparkle in the sunlight but they all paled in comparison to Bella's brilliance. We paused and took in each other's beauty; her shy smile said she was happy with what she saw. As for me, I was in total awe of her. She is my own personal diamond, a flawless one at that.

Everyone just let us walk by hand in hand; never saying a word vocally but mentally was another subject. Bella kept her head down but I saw the smirks from my family. I knew they heard us and as much as I disliked it, it was something I would have to get used to. Because, we would be doing that again!

As a family we ran home, Carlisle stayed the closest to us. I know he has wanted to talk about how she feels now but that would have to wait until we finished trip home at least. The trip back took three hours; I had not realized she had run so far. Charlie was so happy to see her when we arrived at the main house. It was a smart choice to have him stay behind with the wolves. The last thing we needed was two newborns running rampant, one was bad enough. After a quick reunion with Charlie, we headed home to talk to Carlisle privately.

**Bella's POV**

"So…Bella, you must feel wonderful now, yes?" I nodded.

I sighed nervously as Carlisle wanted to know how I felt about the changes, truth be told the physical changes were awesome. I have never felt better, even before I got sick. Problem was, I was shyer than before. I still felt comfortable enough to talk to Edward but even with Charlie, I seemed to be back to square one.

"Bella, why did you run?" I fidgeted uncomfortably in my seat.

I honestly do not know why I ran, it could have been my fears or it could have been that I was emotional newborn but either way, it was the same result. I was emotional!

"I…um…laughed," Edward mumbled and pulled me closer so he could nuzzle in my hair.

When Edward found me hiding in the cave I hissed at him, not because I was mad or afraid of him, it was because I was embarrassed that he caught me feeding. After he laughed during my first hunt, I did not want anyone seeing me feed. As always, he knew what he had to do to keep me grounded. I needed him to tell me I was his and that he wanted me.

"Bella, are you having trouble with your shyness?" I nodded again.

"It's okay, Edward went through it too, you still can talk to him so…that's at least something. I think with time you will become more open as you had before," at least he was hopeful.

I lean into Edward and whispered into his ear, "Thank you," he relayed.

"You're welcome Bella," Carlisle chuckled.

"Maybe you could write in a journal and tell me all the different things you feel and how you managed to stay so still and quiet during your change. I would love to know about all of it. Could you do that?" I bit my lip and nodded, I could do that.

"Now…I believe I smell Jacob and Sam coming, so I am going to meet them outside," with that he was gone.

"Bella?" I looked up and saw him staring at me.

"I'm sorry," he said as he cupped my face to place a sweet kiss on my lips.

"I know, me too," the world felt right when he held my face against his chest.

"Don't leave me again," he begged.

"I won't," I vowed in a whisper.

"They want to see you…," he said looking towards the door.

"I'm scared Edward," I breathed out.

"I won't let them hurt you," he intertwined our fingers and led me towards the door.

"Hey Bella, how do you feel?" Sam inquired.

"She feels great," Carlisle replied as I tried to hide behind Edward.

"That's good. We just wanted to let you know we still have a pack member following Tanya around Seattle. She did hook up with the sisters but so far she's made no attempt to comeback here, so I think it's safe to say we've seen the last of her," Sam laid it out.

"Well…we'll keep Alice on the lookout but for now, I agree she doesn't seem interested in coming here," Carlisle concluded.

**Alice's POV**

"Alice, anything new from Tanya or the sisters?"

"No, just the usual stuff but nothing anything about us," I was starting to get slightly frustrated with them; they were making no decisions except for the day-to-day stuff.

"Carlisle, Charlie's funeral is tomorrow. We should plan out who's going and what to say about Bella's absence," Esme said as she joined us in the living room.

"Yes…well, Sam and I think it would be best if you and I went to the funeral, we can explain Bella and Edward's absence on her being to ill to make it."

"It will work, so if you'll excuse me I want to go see Bella," truth was Bella decided she needed to see me.

Bella was back to her jumpy self when I barged in balking orders at her, "Come on…I'll show you how to use the closet," I grabbed her hand and dragged her behind me.

Let's face it, she was a mess! She still had on her sweat clothes from her change. I was proud of myself when I threw open the closet doors. I had created a perfect closet for her, complete with every kind of clothing possible. For the next hour I showed her how to smell the difference in the fabrics and how to use the matching system I had made up for her, everything was color coded so she just had to find two tags with matching color dots on them. Lastly, I told her how to find her shoes. She smiled shyly and pointed to a pair of jeans, a grey hoodie and black sneakers. I pouted but gave them to her anyways. She was gone and back again in a flash looking very comfortable.

I was surprised Edward was not growling yet. I think he knew I was right and she and I needed more time together if she was ever going to talk to us she had to be comfortable around us.

"Bella tomorrow is Charlie's funeral. Is there anything you want me to bring for you? Flowers or a picture?"

She though for a moment, "Flowers," she whispered.

"Bella! I am so proud of you, you spoke aloud! Flowers it is, I think I'll bring a dozen long stems red roses with a card from you," hearing her giggle made me giggle.

She stills has a long way to go but I can see she will be talking to the rest of us very soon.

"Bella, do you need to hunt?" she looked at me horrified.

"Bella I am not going to laugh at you. I promise to never do that to you," I crossed my heart in an attempt to gain her trust.

Edward came to the doorway, "Bella," he swept his head towards the door and she scurried off behind him.

I decided it was time to go back and brag, with one word I was in the lead on the new house bet.

**Bella's POV**

Reluctantly, I followed Edward into the woods looking for my dinner. This time I avoided the deer that were close by. Instead, I kept running until I found another bear. There were not as cute. At first, I paused and looked to see if Edward was going to say anything but he just nodded for me to continue. Quickly and quietly, I snuck up on the black bear until I was close enough to pounce. With one leap I was on his back, before he could shake me off I snapped his neck and latched on with my teeth. Even as I fed, I could not help but check to make sure he was not laughing. As soon as he was spent, I climbed off and ran to Edward, with one leap I was in his arms giggling.

He smiled and said, "My Girl."

**A/N It's time to review again! Remember people like stories with a lot of reviews!**

**A/N you can now follow what I am writing or just stop in and talk about your favorite story at http:/nails233(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**I do want to hear from you!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my overactive imagination. Stephenie Meyers owns TWILIGHT!**

**Written with kpeabody**

**Two Too Shy**

**Chapter 17**

**Bella's POV**

"I got you this," Edward mumbled shyly as he handed me my first journal.

"Thank you," I whispered and softly pecked him on the cheek.

"Jasper wants me so…," he stuck his hands in his pocket and swiftly walked away with his head down.

Since it was a rare day in Forks, I went to sit on a log outside and let my skin sparkle to its hearts content. At first I was a little nervous about what I should say in the journal but in the end I decided to just tell him the truth. After an hour of thinking and writing, Edward was still gone so I decided to run to the house and drop it off to Carlisle myself.

**Carlisle's POV**

Everyone was stuck at home since the sun decided to make an appearance today. Jasper went for a hunt with Edward and Alice was shopping on-line. Emmett and Rosalie were working on maintaining his Jeep. Esme was doing what she does best, looking after everyone. Even Charlie was lounging in the backyard sending light shimmers everywhere. To my surprise, Bella arrived looking rather nervous as she shifted between her feet.

"Bella are you alright?" she nodded and held out a book for me to take.

"Is this your journal?" Again, she nodded and dashed away before I could thank her.

After a moment, I took the book to the closest chair, flipped it open and began reading.

_October 27, 2008_

_Dear Carlisle,_

_Edward got me this journal so I could talk to you. It is pretty isn't it? I really like the way the white leather feels under my fingertips. Moreover, the embossed flowers are my favorite color, ocher. Anyways back to what you wanted to know about how I feel about the changes and how the change occurred._

_First off the Morphine - yeah…it does not work. It lasted about five minutes._

_Edward's teeth slicing through my skin really didn't hurt. It's like when you slice your skin open quickly with a razor blade. When the venom first seeped through the wounds Edward made with his teeth, it did hurt - like hell. I felt like I was submerged into a volcano full of lava. The only thing that kept the fire burning in my veins from exploding into flames was Edward. The cold firmness of his skin against mine made it bearable. I knew as long as he held me I would make it through it. However - I wouldn't have minded being sandwiched in between two vampires._

_I knew from Charlie's change it hurt Edward, everyone actually to hear him screaming. I couldn't hurt Edward like that. If I screamed out, he would have suffered through it with me. I could not let that happen so I locked my jaw shut and concentrated on his voice. Hearing him tell me I was going to be okay was the only comfort I needed. His words and breath were what kept me sane through countless hours. Even as my senses changed, I knew Edward's voice and breathing apart from everything else. As each hour ticked away, I could feel the changes happening very slowly at first then quicker at the end. When my heart finally stopped and I was able to open my eyes I was - startled. I love you all as family but let's face it.. seeing a room full of vampires staring me down scared me. That's why I hid in the closest. That's about all I can tell about the changing._

_As for how do I feel with the changes, that harder to explain._

_First and foremost, my feelings for Edward and the rest of you never changed at all. In my heart, I love you all more than I will ever be able to say. Edward is and will always be my reason for existing. He is more than my husband, he is the reason for my sun rising and setting. He is the moon I revolve around. I could and would not want to exist without him. As for the rest of you, you are my family I would give everything I am to protect you all. If Edward is my moon then the Cullen's are the planets that revolve around us. Even if I cannot tell you how much I care right now, I know with time I will be able to tell you. Until then, I will use this journal to speak for me._

_Physical changes? Where do I begin? When I started the change, I could only hear what was happening in the cottage but by the time, I woke up, I could hear everything from the crickets to the cars all the way to the highway._

_Edward always smelled like linen hanging the summer breeze before, now it is so much more potent. Each one of you I recognize so easily from Jaspers leathery smell to your hospital soap smell. Each is very different but fitting._

_Seeing was another thing - with my new vision I can see an ant crawling up a tree from 100 yards away. Considering it took contacts to see a foot away, I think you can guess it is a great pleasure not to have to wear those god-awful contacts anymore. How long will my eyes be red? Does it bother everyone to see them red? I just - wish I looked like everyone else._

_You asked why I ran. Well…I felt like Edward thought I was stupid for thinking the deer were cute. It really hurt my feelings so I ran away from the pain of being a disappointment to you all but especially Edward. I am still not ready for anyone to see me hunt I may never be ready. Running taught me one thing, no matter what; I can count on Edward to keep me safe. When he laughed, it was because he liked what I did, not because he thought less of me. He proved that when he took me hunting when we got back._

_I haven't told Edward yet but I am also afraid he will not want me the way he did when I was soft and cuddly. Will he miss that I am not warm and sweet smelling anymore? I don't know and that scares me. I wish I knew how to ask him but I don't know if I want to hear the answer._

_When I ran away I felt like I could run forever. I never once felt tired or out of breath. It was a big difference from when I was sick. I never told anyone, not even Edward, but I knew I was sliding downhill fast. It was all I could do just to get out of bed every morning. I am sure you knew from my tests yet you never said a word and for that, I thank you._

_Well, that's all for now but I will continue to tell you as time goes on all the little things you want to know. When you are done reading this, I will be in the cottage waiting to get it back._

_Bella_

I took a moment to add a few questions for her to answer later.

_Bella,_

_You are not afraid of us but still you distance yourself from us. Why?_

_You do realize we all love you as much as you love us, right?_

_Do you have any regrets that we changed you?_

_Do you hold any animosity towards Charlie and me for pushing you two to marry?_

_I am anxiously awaiting your response._

_Carlisle_

I was so pleased she took to writing in a journal as Edward had. I almost hated to return it but if I did not then she would not have anything to put her conversations in. With that in mind, I headed for the cottage with Charlie in tow. Something was off because halfway back we found Bella's scent veered off and headed to the road. All I could do was pray she did not catch the scent of a strayed hiker. That thought was quickly squashed when I picked up the scents of three very familiar vampires. How did Alice miss this? Where were the wolves?

"Alice, Where are you? What's going on?" I rushed out as she answered her phone.

"It was a snap decision to grab Bella, I've been trying to find them but they refuse to look at anything that would give away their position."

"Where's Edward and Jasper?"

"There on their way to meet up with me. You need to call Eleazar and see if they know where they would take her."

"I'll call you back when it's done," I hung up and quickly dialed Alaska.

"Eleazar, have you heard from the sisters?"

"Not since they found Tanya in Seattle. They said they were going to be staying there for a while," he sighed.

"Eleazar, what are you holding back?"

"They didn't say anything but I just got a hint of our last call being a goodbye," I could hear his pain.

"I see, well it would appear that they've taken Bella. We're very worried."

"Carmen and I will get back there as soon as we can. Tanya used a storage company, therefore, some of our belongings. She might have gone there. Maybe there are some signs as to where they went."

Once I had the address I called Alice to give it to her and told her we would join them there. Charlie was less than thrilled when I had the pack keep him home. Rose, Emmett and Esme joined me to try to help find Bella.

**Edward's POV**

I was so excited when Jasper and I returned home. I wanted nothing more than to be with my Bella. I even brought her home a snack, a nice mountain lion. As soon as I approached the cottage, my heart sank into my stomach. She was not there and had not been there for at least an hour. I dropped the lion on the stoop and tried to text her while Jasper called Alice.

"Alice, have you seen Bella? She's not at home," I could hear her answer him.

"They just crossed the water headed east."

"We're comin' darlin'," we were running before he hung up.

Dodging and weaving through the trees, we picked up the scents Alice was following. Never before had I pushed myself as I did at that moment. I knew where I needed to be and I was not going to waste anytime getting there. With me being the fastest Jasper fell slightly behind as I pushed myself even harder. What I didn't expect was for her scent to lead us to a storage warehouse. Once inside I was shocked. There, inside was an antique oak armoire where there was a shrine dedicated to the Tanya's love for me. From the pictures inside, she had been stalking me for afar for years. There were pictures of me in houses she never visited. More disturbing than that was that she had pictures of Bella since the day I met her two months ago and she was marring them with nasty words and tears. She had been sneaking around us without us even knowing. I would have to ask Alice why she never told us.

"Edward, Alice left us a hint to where they might be going," Jasper called out from behind a desk in the back.

An agonizing half hour after we started our search we reached the water's edge where they had all gone in. Having to dodge between the very limited cloud cover was hampering our efforts slightly. Lying on the rocky beach was Bella's crushed cell phone. My eyes stung from the tears I could never shed as I picked up the remains of her phone and crushed what was left of it.

"BELLA!" I growled out in pain.

"Let's go Edward, we swim from here," Jasper said as he entered the water without removing any of his clothes.

I followed suit because honestly, my clothes meant nothing to me. The only thing that meant anything to me was missing from my world and I would not rest until she came home. The water crossing took an agonizingly long four hours. That was the quick part since now we had to search all the small islands nestled there. Thankfully, Alice was waiting for us to update us on her information.

**Alice's POV**

Tanya's snap decision left me few options. Edward and Jasper were hunting where there was no cell service and with everyone staying in from the short bouts of sunshine the pack was not hanging around today. Since I was already on my way to the cottage to visit Bella, I was the closest person to her. Unfortunately, not close enough to do anything but follow her. The Denali's sisters had a lot more experience in our ways for me to take on solo. Before I even had a chance to call Carlisle, he was already calling me.

"Alice - Where are you? What's going on?"

"It was a snap decision to grab Bella. I've been trying to find them but they refuse to look at anything that would giveaway their position."

"Where's Edward and Jasper?"

"They're on their way to meet up with me. You need to call Eleazar and see if they know where they would take her."

"I'll call you back when it's done," he hung up quickly.

His call to Alaska was quick and he called me back with an address to check out. It was in the direction of where their scents were headed. It was a storage company in the industrial area of Seattle. For humans it was very secure but for vampires - not so much.

I easily leaped over the twenty-foot chain link fence that kept me from my objective. I didn't even need the unit number Carlisle had received from Eleazar. Their scents easily led me to the unit. The lock that would have taken a blowtorch to cut crumbled in my hand as I took out my frustration on it. Thankfully, no one heard the loud rumbling when I opened the metal roll up door. The history the room held did not escape me noticing but I was not here for that. I wanted clues as to where the sisters would have taken her. All the way in the back corner was an antique, cherry, rolling desk it was where their scents were concentrated. In the bottom draw, I found what I was looking for, a strong box containing all the keys from there past lives.

Inside the box were dozens of manila envelopes that contained everything for specific addresses. The envelopes for the San Juan four islands that are located off the coast were torn open and tossed back in the box. That was only the beginning because there are more than just those four islands in the Friday harbor there was about twelve of them. It would take time to search them all. Since she knew how my visions worked she wouldn't decided on one she would just head in their direction until she stumbled over one of the cabins they owned, and decide not to leave. Sneaky bitch!

**Bella's POV**

When they surprised me in the woods, I knew I could not beat them by myself. I prayed anyone would come and rescue me from their clutches but it never happened. Instead, they said the one thing that would get me to go with them without a fight.

"If you don't come with us we will be forced to hurt the Cullens," sneered Tanya.

"Tanya I think we should save Edward for last so he can see us dismember and burn everyone else first," laughed Kate.

Reluctantly, I nodded and followed them to Seattle. Their storage unit was like a museum, showing the millennia they had existed. Tanya laughed evilly as she showed me her tribute to Edward. My heart sunk into my stomach as she lovingly traced his face in the pictures while purring.

"Don't you think we belong together? I mean really how could you.. not?"

"So you think your going to try to keep my little Edward away from me?"

"Got it Tanya, were ready to leave. Let's go before she so where we are," Irina hand gestured to the door.

I was not expecting us to go to the waterfront. When Kate just walked into the water, I knew we weren't taking a boat. So with Tanya in the lead and Irina and Kate dragging me by my arms and I followed them into the water of the bay. We reached the first island in three hours. It was very remote one dock and one store. There were not many year round in habitants I noticed as me kept moving across the eleven-mile island. I could tell they recognized a cabin as we approached it but they mention nothing about it.

I could see Tanya was making no decisions as to where we were going; no doubt she was trying to keep off Alice's radar. My thoughts keep straying back to the armoire and its contents she was seriously stalking us. She even had picture of the day we went to Port Angles for the marriage license. She knew everything since I had meet him. She must have been using hunting as an excuse to come here and watch us. However, it wasn't just us; it was Edward all along her tribute was covered in pictures dating back through the decades since she had met him.

Once inside I could see the place that they had recently been visiting because there was no dust or cobwebs. If I had to venture a guess this is where she was holding herself up. They knew the wooden chair would do anything to restrain me but I guess they all wanted to stare down.

"Shock her Kate," Tanya sneered.

"My pleasure, sister dearest," she reached out as Tanya and Irina snickered.

I didn't know what else to do, so I screamed and waited for the pain to begin. I was still screaming when her fingers reached my flesh. To my amazement, nothing happened, not even a static shock. In a split second, I decided they were going to find a way to hurt me unless… that was it. I kept screaming and added some flailing. They totally believed I was in agony. When she pulled her fingers away I panted from my prolonged screaming, it just for the effect. They all laughed at my supposed pain, they laughing hurt more. It brought back my fears of insecurities.

For the next half hour they tried their best to torture me. And I was happy enough to keep it that way. I beat them really hurting me. During a rest period, I glanced out the window and watched the sunset. I closed my eyes and thought about the last seven weeks since I meet Edward, it is now my official happy place.

**A/N I hope you're all nice enough to review, I wrote this before during and after my surgery so forgive any errors.**

**You can now find me on my blog: http:/nails233(.)blogspot(.)com don't forget to delete the parentheses.**

**http:/amustreadlist(.)blogspot(.)com/?zx=535ab6a20858eff3 has started blog for underappreciated stories you might want to check it out! Don't forget to delete the parentheses.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my overactive imagination. Stephenie Meyers owns TWILIGHT!**

**Written with kpeabody**

**Two Too Shy**

**Chapter 18**

**Charlie's POV**

Seth and Connor as watchdogs! Are they kidding? I hated being stuck at home while they went searching for Bella. I tried unsuccessfully to escape whenever their backs were turned but they always managed to catch me before I could make it to the trees. Honestly, it was really starting to piss me off. Just when I was about to make another attempt Eleazar and Carmen showed up to back them up.

"Charlie, back inside before I remove your legs," Eleazar sneered.

"I can't just sit here!"

"You can and you will!"

I huffed like a little two year old and submitted to his will. I knew I could not beat them all and still keep my legs so I followed the boys inside with Eleazar and Carmen following me. The boys tossed me the TV remote and each of them took up residence at the doors.

Unfortunately, the only thing on the local news was about my recent death and wake. I had complete forgot about that. I guess it had something to do with the fact that I was still walking around. I watched in fascination as they interviewed my friends and co-workers. Everyone was saying such nice things about me. It was endearing.

The next morning Eleazar and Carmen went to my funeral on behalf of the Cullen family. They explained poor ailing Bella was in the hospital at death's door with the family by her side. They all bought it, especially, when my life long friend, Billy Black said he had gone to see her himself.

Still, all I could think about was poor Bella being with the sadistic sisters. Little did we know we would not be receiving any answers about her whereabouts for days. The downfall to immortality was pacing around the house for 110 hours worrying about your child.

**Sam's POV**

I have to admit when we heard what happened to Bella the first thing I felt was guilt, it quickly turned to anger. When we heard the sun would be shining and everyone would be staying close to home, we figured it was safe to stay close to our homes as well. It turned out that was our mistake. If we had been there, none of this would have happened. It was a mistake we would not be repeating anytime soon.

We left Charlie at the house with Seth and Connor. He would be a liability if we took him with us. He was less than pleased with that decision, but I could tell from the way Carlisle spoke, he was afraid how this would all end. If we had it our way, Bella would be home in bed with Edward in no time.

When we caught up with everyone; Esme, Rosalie and Emmett had just walked into the water, so we just rushed in and started doggie paddling our way to the islands. Carlisle stayed with the family as we pushed forward. All those years of cliff diving were really paying off. In the water we were faster since we were not weighed down like the Cullen's were. As soon as we reached the beach we united with Edward, Jasper and Alice. They were trying to figure out the best way to cover the island.

My thought was, _"Let's do this! Enough planning already!"_

When we went to make our move Jasper jumped in front of us, blocking us from our objective. Before anyone could blink, we were all snarling at each other. Finally, enough was enough and Jasper spoke up.

"STOP! We need to work together to bring her home. This won't work it we don't." Jasper growled.

"He's right guys, I may not be able to see you guys but I can see around you and if we don't do it together, it ends badly for Bella." Alice was right and I knew it.

"_Cool it boys! If we screw this up, Bella pays for it!" _I yelled to them in my mind.

Patience is not a virtue we wolves possess but reluctantly we waited until they worked it out. Finally…it was decided. We would head to the next island while they searched this one. At this pace, we had no idea how long it would take to sweep the group of islands. For all we knew they never stayed on any of them.

Island after island we searched, there was just nothing there to be found. As the days stretched on, our patience stretched thin. We wanted her home where she belonged. Finally, on the fifth day we landed on the same island as the Cullen's, from their scent they were only a few minutes ahead of us but that was not what set our noses on fire. It was the scent of Bella being here that did.

**Bella's POV**

As the hours passed, they turned into days. Still the sisters played their game and I was happy to play along. As long as they thought they were torturing me, they were happy. I only prayed that I would see my family sooner than later. I could not help but wonder.. did they miss me? My heart ached when I thought about never seeing Edward again. That was the only torture for me.

"You know…if you're waiting for Edward to save you, you can forget about it. They don't even know we own this place. This is where I would come to watch my beloved Edward when he thought he was alone." she sighed happily no doubt remembering her visits here.

"Of course, Eleazar and Carmen had no idea what I was doing but my sisters knew. They knew everything," she purred as she caressed their faces tenderly with her fingers.

"But…that doesn't matter NOW! You have ruined everything. I had intended on bring him here to take care of that annoying virginal thing but no…you had to take that from me too!" Her words were laced with venom.

Kate stepped forward again and began her shock treatments and laughed evilly when I thrashed around in mock pain. It surprised me when I saw the sun rising through the window again. Had I really been here that long? Would Edward not come as she had said? No, I refuse to believe he would forget me. He knew I was gone and he would come looking for me.

I just had to find a way to let Alice see where I was, but how? Then I remembered the single store and the only boat dock. I decided to try to make a run for the landmarks, hoping she would see it. Waiting was the secret. I just needed to wait until they were occupied with other things before I made my run for freedom. The so-called torture went on for several more hours before they grew bored and Kate went for a hunt to refuel. Irina and Tanya drifted around the cabin waiting for her return. When Tanya decided to change her outfit, I knew it was time.

Before she could drop her new outfit, I was out the door. My timing was off because in flashed Kate was back from her hunt. Tanya stalked out the door and pinned me to the first tree she could. Her teeth were an inch from my throat when I smelled him. Edward was here. From Tanya's expression so did she. Her head snapped toward the vicinity of the store as did mine.

"They're coming; we need to go, NOW!" Kate growled, sending shivers down my spine.

Irina came out of the cabin carrying nothing but a backpack from the storage unit. I was about to fight them when Tanya said the one thing that kept me from doing anything.

"Don't even try it because if you do, not only will I shred the entire family and I will forcibly take Edward for myself and make you watch. My sisters are more than happy to hold him down while I do it. You would not want him once I was done with him. Then again, he wouldn't settle for you once he's had me," She smirked at the idea.

My stomach clenched as I thought about him being forced to have sex with someone else. I could not let them hurt him like that. Like it or not, this game would continue on until something changed. But what?

**Edward's POV**

Just as we arrived on the first island all hell broke loose. The wolves had been trailing us and decided to charge in ahead of us. In an attempt to stop them, Jasper turned and challenged all of them.

"STOP! We need to work together to bring her home. This won't work it we don't," he growled.

"He's right guys, I may not be able to see you guys but I can see around you and if we don't do it together, it ends badly for Bella," Alice begged.

"_Cool it boys! If we screw this up, Bella pays for it!" _Sam thought.

Thankfully, they pulled back and we followed Jasper's idea and headed for the next island. Having to search the entire island was a painstaking task. With two islands down we were forced to move on to the next two. This went on for four days as we eliminated each island. Finally, on the fifth day we caught Bella and Kate's scents. The one thing we could not risk was Kate getting her hands on us. It could mean the difference between us rescuing Bella and becoming victims ourselves. I watched as Alice had a vision of Bella trying to escape. They would discover us before we reached them and if that happened Tanya would threaten her with the only thing she could get her to cooperate; my safety.

We followed their scent from downwind hoping they would not figure it out before we got close enough. With one deep breath I knew we were close. Bella's scent was thick in the air. It was hard to suppress my growl as we silently approached the cabin. The cabin was empty and a new scent trail began heading in the opposite direction from us. It explained why I could not hear their thoughts.

Alice's vision was right as usual, they were gone but only by minutes. With this pushing me forward, I took off running as fast as I could. If I could reach them before the rest, I could slow them down. That would give everyone else a chance to catch up and keep them from escaping.

The ache in my chest had nothing to do with the exertion I was forcing on my body to move faster. A part of my soul was missing with Bella being gone. It would appear she took it with her when Tanya stole her away from me. If it is the last thing I do, I will see to the end of Tanya, personally preferably. As for her sisters I could careless who ended them as long as someone did.

I could hear the voices of my family screaming in my head but I choose to ignore them. I had to get to my Bella and end this once and for all.

**Tanya's POV**

Who did this child think she was? Did she really think she could take my Edward away from me after I had waited for a century for him? There was no way Edward would choose her over me. The signs were always there from the way he would be too nervous to talk to me; to the way he would go for walks hoping I would join him. I knew it was only a matter of time before he came to me. He was just being romantic and playing hard to get, that's all.

It is all Carlisle's fault that we are not together right now. If he had just left us alone, we would be happy by now. But NO, he had to try to keep us apart. Once I make this insignificant parasite pay for taking what is mine, I will…end her. Only she has not paid enough for sleeping with my man!

When I smelled him I knew he was here for me but like him I was going to play hard to get. Just as we hit the shore a glorious sight hazed my vision. He came for me and he looked happy to see me. His feelings for me were as deep as mine for him. The fear of losing me was etched on his face as he slowly approached the beach. I handed _her _over to Irina.

"Tanya, get in the boat!" Kate's voice called to me.

"_Tanya, please don't leave me…," _I heard Edward call out.

"Kate…what is she doing? Why is she walking towards him?"

"_Come to me, my love," _he purred lovingly.

"Irina, we can't stay here. He will kill us all. Just move it now!" Oh, how nice, they were giving us our privacy.

"What about Tanya?"

"She's losing it, just drive the damn boat!"

When his hands caressed my throat, I knew he was finally home. The anticipation shook my body as he leaned in slowly to kiss my neck. It was heaven having him touch me so lovingly.

**Jasper's POV**

The mixture of their feelings was a little overwhelming as I watched them approaching each other. Edward had managed to beat us to beach because of his speed. From Edward all I could feel was pure unadulterated hate for the wretch as Tanya was pouring out love and desire. You could see the smile playing on her lips as Edward snarled and growled at her. When she walked right up to him, he wasted no time in snapping her neck before he tore out her throat and ripped her head clean off. She actually was happy having him touch her.

When Edward dropped her head onto the sand, you could see the disgust he held for the woman. His head snapped up toward the boat when he heard the engine. He rushed into the water in search of Bella but she was still on the boat. Kate hesitated before she used her foot to kick Bella out of the vessel.

I could feel the confusion coming from Bella as she struggled to reach Edward. Edward's patience for waiting was exhausted and he started wading towards her. When they finally reached one another, Bella launched herself into his waiting arms.

"Mine," was the only thing Edward said as he pulled Bella into a very heated kiss.

I think if they had not broken it off when they had; I think the water they were standing in would have started boiling. It was a relief to see them back in each other's arms.

From the shore we watched as their boat cruised away. One day we would see them again and it will be the last day of their lives.

**A/N Ahhhh, a happy ending, yeah…not in my stories. That will come later, but for now, they are back together. Next up Bella's funeral.**

**For more on what I am writing or if you just have an idea you can find me at:**

**http:/nails233(.)blogspot(.)com don't forget to delete the parentheses.**

**http:/amustreadlist(.)blogspot(.)com/?zx=5c49ecfe722403e4 Lilianyas has begun a collection with summaries of some of the stories out there that are not being read. You might want to check it out.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer Stephenie Meyer's owns the world of Twilight and I can only play with her toys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my overactive imagination. Stephenie Meyers owns TWILIGHT!**

**Written with kpeabody** **Two Too Shy**

**Chapter 19**

**Edward's POV**

Bella's funeral was held a week after Charlie's. She didn't get the same dog and pony show he had, but it was enough for her. Our biggest fear arrived two days before the funeral in the form of Bella's mom, Renee. She of course dragged Phil along. Thankfully, Charlie was hiding out in La Push under the guard of the watchdogs. Bella was happily tucked away in the cottage also under guard but in her case - she was under the care of Eleazar and Carmen. Since I was the grieving husband, I had to remain at the main house during the day for any unexpected visitors. When Renee called and said she would be by, we were surprised. Rose was the one who greeted her very unfriendly like.

"Oh…it's you. Thanks for helping with the arrangements. Oh…that's right you couldn't be bothered," she sneered.

"ROSE?" I put on my best mourning face.

"Of course Edward, how unkind of me to lash out at her. I'll be in my room if you need the trash taken out," she glided up the stairs after winking at me.

"Renee, Phil, please come in. I am sure this has been very difficult for you both," I gestured to the couch as Carlisle spoke.

"Oh…yes, first Charlie then Bella. I think he might have wanted to be there in Heaven waiting for her," she spoke tearlessly.

"Yes…Charlie will be wherever Bella is, I am sure of that," Carlisle hinted.

"After the funeral I will have to take care of all his property. He left everything to Bella but with her now being gone, I guess everything now goes to me," ARE YOU KIDDING ME!

"Actually…no, since she was Edward's wife everything goes to him, but feel free to call our lawyer if you don't believe me," He cocked his eyebrow challenging her to a battle of wills and we had both wills, Charlie's and Bella's.

"Oh…I would have thought she didn't have enough time to have a will made out…," she fumbled for a better explanation in her mind.

"She did, we made sure she had everything in order before she got too sick."

"Well…I guess that makes my job much easier," she was disappointed as she started thinking about the money and valuables she would not be receiving.

"Yes…after the funeral we will be taking care of everything before we move."

"Oh, you're leaving Forks?"

"Yes, for Edward's sake. He needs some time to heal from his loss," he placed his hand on my shoulder as a sign of support.

"Where will you be going?" She envisioned herself traveling too.

"England, then we'll travel Europe for a few years. I don't think we will be back in the near future," I dropped my hands into my face and pretended to sob.

"Edward, you're young - you will find love again," thankfully, Jasper and Emmett held me down before I could kill her. But I think she heard my slight snarl.

"Thank you for coming, we'll see you at the wake tomorrow," Carlisle literally pushed them out the door.

They were slightly insulted but it was not as if we really cared. The sooner they left the sooner I could go home. Their greatest disappointment was that they could not get their hands on Charlie's money. I guess it sucks to be them.

"I'm with Edward; I think we should just whack her."

"Emmett, we're not the mob, we don't whack people," Jasper snickered but entertain the thought just the same.

"Edward, we'll see in the morning," I waved as I took of out the backdoor.

I could not wait to see Bella; it had been hours since I held her. Her scent stopped me dead in my tracks. What was she doing out of the cottage? Curiosity got the best of me so I followed it. Suddenly, I smelled something else - a herd of deer just ahead. That is when I knew what she was doing. She was feeding again, alone. Taking to the trees, I brought myself closer without getting too close. I hated that she was afraid to hunt with the others in the family. From my perch in the trees, I watched as she took down a buck reluctantly. You could see she hated doing it but she had no other recourse. I would be rectifying that soon and taking her on a descent hunt before we had to leave for England.

When she started to walk towards me, I dropped to the ground in front of her, "Bella?" She peeked up through her lashes and smiled, "Hi," she breathed out. I do not think she was surprised to see me.

"Why didn't you wait?" She was so cute the way she shifted between her feet and shrugged. So cute; I could not help but pull her closer and pepper her face with kisses.

A possessive snarl reverberated in my chest when she licked my lips silently asking for entrance - which I eagerly granted. She was delicious as a human but now she was delectable. There just was not enough time in existence to bore me with her taste.

I knew she wanted more when she leapt into my arms and started purring at me. I could deny her nothing so if she wanted me - she could have me anyway she wanted. Just as my knees touched the forest floor, she started tugging at my shirt, which I freely slipped out of. Feeling her cling to me like my own skin was beyond compare - I would keep her there forever, if she would let me.

Before I leaned her back onto the lush forest floor, I made sure to pull off her sweater and bra. I groaned at the sight of her breast, they were just too perfect. Hearing her mewl while I massage them spurred me on to take one into my mouth. It was my turn to purr as she locked her hands deep into my hair and tugged solidly. Willingly, I let her pull me back up and into another searing kiss. Let's face it I wanted it as much as she did. She growled in frustration as she struggled to get my pants undone.

"Patience love," I purred and helped her in her endeavor. With her lip sucked between her teeth, she eagerly nodded. When my pants were finally undone, I started on hers. I moaned against her lips when she buried her hands in my pants and pressed my backside so I ground against her.

When I pulled away from her, she snarled at me, but soon discovered I was only trying to remove her jeans. While I was at it, I removed mine and returned to her embrace. Once I rolled us so she was straddling my hips, I let her take over, it was better not to fight a newborn for they wanted.

**Bella's POV**

I know I was desperate but let's face it we lost a week together to Tanya. The desire to be as close as possible was over-whelming.

After seeing stars, we just held on to each other. I think we were both thinking the same thing - we were afraid someone would try to tear us apart again.

"Bella, how bad…?" He asked while stroking my hair. I had a feeling this would come up eventually.

"Not bad," I shrugged but never took my face off his chest.

"Clarify please," I sighed heavily.

"They tried but…," he sat up to look my in the eyes.

"But?"

"It didn't work," I whispered and ducked my head down so he would not see how defective I felt. It was nice not to have to hurt, but it also meant that there was something different about me - again!

My head snapped up when he laughed, "Kate couldn't…shock you?" I bit my lip and shook my head. He grabbed me and held my head to his chest, "Thank God!" He mumbled into my hair.

"Nothing else?" again I shook my head.

We were quiet again for a while until we needed to get dressed and head home. The sun would be rising soon and he had a wake to attend. That would mean the wolves would be parked at my door. That was okay with me, since I wanted to write a few pages for Carlisle.

Edward paced in front of the door waiting for the watchdogs to arrive. Sam had said he was sending Seth and Connor to watch our cottage. Once they arrived Edward nodded at them curtly then with one kiss - he was out the door headed towards the main house. I took up residence on the couch in front of the fire he had lit in the fireplace and opened the journal.

_Bella,_

_You are not afraid of us but still you distance yourself from us. Why?_

_You do realize we all love you as much as you love us. Right?_

_Do you have any regrets that we changed you?_

_Do you hold any animosity towards Charlie and me for pushing you two to marry?_

_Anxiously awaiting your response._

_Carlisle_

I took a moment to think about it.

_Carlisle,_

_No, I am not afraid of you, you are all my family now, but like before I feel like even though I am like you - I am different somehow. In my human life it was the diabetes that made me different now it things like Edward's inability to read my mind and Kate was unable to shock me._

_Why do I have to be different?_

_I do realize you love me as much as I love you. It is one of the reasons I sacrificed myself to go with them, I could not let them hurt you. You all mean too much to me to allow anything to happen to you._

_Would you do no less for any of us?_

_Regrets? No, not one. I would have left you all behind when I died, now I have a wonderful family that loves me and I love them. The thirst really is not that bad and being overly shy was how I was before, so…nope - no regrets._

_Do you regret changing me?_

_Honestly, I do not think Edward and me would have gotten married if you two did not push us. I am glad you helped me find my soul mate so there is no animosity towards either of you._

_"Do you think our marriage was wrong?"_

_I also wanted to thank you for turning Charlie. I know it's hard on you all having to take care of two of us at the same time, but he completes this family for me. Now I have everyone I need to survive an eternity on this planet. Sure - Renee is not here but she will grow old with Phil and together they will survive, Charlie had no one if I left him. I can live with that._

_Bella_

I decided to make an entry for Edward.

_Edward,_

_I guess I should just tell you everything that happened so you will not worry too much._

_When they surprised me in the woods, I knew I could not beat them by myself. I prayed anyone would come and rescue me from their clutches but it never happened. Instead, they said the one thing that would get me to go with them without a fight._

_If I didn't go with them, they threatened to hurt you all; they would have saved you for last so you could watch us be dismembered and burned. So, I followed them to Seattle. Their storage unit was where she showed me her tribute to you. My heart sunk into my stomach as she lovingly traced your face in the pictures while purring. She actually thought you belonged together - I almost believed her. At the waterfront Kate just walked into the water, so with Tanya in the lead, Irina and Kate dragging me along, We reached the first island in three hours later_

_I could see Tanya was making no decisions as to where we were going, no doubt she was trying to keep off Alice's radar. My thoughts keep straying back to the armoire and its contents she was seriously stalking us. She even had pictures of the day we went to Port Angles for the marriage license. She knew everything since I had met you. She must have been using hunting as an excuse to come here and watch us. However, it was not just about us; it was about you all along. Her tribute was covered in pictures dating back through the decades since she had met you no doubt._

_Once inside the cabin I could see the place had recently been visited because there was no dust or cobwebs. If I had to venture a guess this is where she was holding herself up. They knew the wooden chair would not do anything to restrain me but I guess they all wanted to stare down at me. When Tanya asked Kate to shock me, she gleefully accepted._

_I did not know what else to do, so I screamed and waited for the pain to begin. I was still screaming when her fingers reached my flesh. To my amazement, nothing happened, not even a static shock. In a split-second, I decided they were going to find a way to hurt me unless; I kept screaming and added some flailing. They totally believed I was in agony. When she pulled her fingers away I panted from my prolonged screaming, it just for the effect. They all laughed at my supposed pain, their laughing hurt more. It brought back my fears of insecurities._

_For the next half hour, they tried their best to torture me and I was happy enough to keep it that way. It beat them really hurting me. As the hours passed, they turned into days. Still the sisters played their game and I was happy to play along. As long as they thought they were torturing me, they were happy. I only prayed that I would see my family sooner than later. I could not help but wonder, did you miss me? My heart ached when I thought about never seeing you again. That - was the only torture for me and she made sure to rub in my face that you were hers. She also made sure to tell me, Eleazar and Carmen had no idea what she was doing but her sisters knew, they knew everything._

_She told me I ruined everything. She had intended on bring you there to rid you of your virginity. She did get me to doubt you for a split second but that was all. I knew you would come and save me. I just had to find a way to let Alice see where I was. Then I remembered the single store and the only boat dock. I decided to try to make a run for the landmarks, hoping she would see it. Waiting was the secret. I just needed to wait until they were preoccupied with other things before I made my run for freedom. The so-called torture went on for several more hours before they grew bored and Kate went for a hunt to refuel. Irina and Tanya drifted around the cabin waiting for her return. When Tanya decided to change her outfit, I knew it was time._

_Before she could drop her new outfit, I was out the door. My timing was off because in flashed Kate, back from her hunt. Tanya stalked out the door and pinned me to the first tree she could. Her teeth were an inch from my throat when I smelled you, from Tanya's expression so did she. Her head snapped toward the vicinity of the store as did mine._

_Irina came out of the cabin carrying nothing but a backpack from the storage unit. I was about to fight them when Tanya said the one thing that kept me from doing anything. She was going to have them hold you down and she was going to force you to have sex with her. My stomach clenched as I thought about you being forced to have sex with someone else. I could not let them hurt you like that._

_Irina threw me over her shoulder and they all ran for a boat the had there, you arrived just after we boarded._

_I have to say I was never so happy to see someone die before that day. Please don't hate me for saying that, but it is the truth._

_I love you Edward - always have - always will!_

_Bella_

Just as I finished the last sentence, Edward arrived home. I slipped him the journal and went to lie in our room; I could not see the pain in his eyes as he read it. As soon as he finished I heard him enter the room, without a word he crawled in behind me and wrapped his arms around me. We didn't move for hours, the only sounds in the room were our unnecessary breaths

**Edward's POV**

After reading her journal, all I wanted to do was hold her close. Granted the physical damage was not the problem - the psychological damage was what bothered me. Tanya was good at bending people's wills to suit her needs, it' why she was succubus - she could get any man to do what she wanted. Of course, it didn't work on me and that was I think part of the reason she never gave up on me. In her mind, it was inevitable that I would bend to her will. I guess she did not know me at all.

"Bella, it's time," she nodded but made no move to leave our bed. As I dressed, I watched her stare out the window. Moments like these, I wish I could read her mind and make sure she was all right.

"Don't leave…," she nodded but never diverted her eyes away from the window. "I'll come right back," I whimpered in her ear before I kissed her forehead and left.

I took the journal to show Carlisle her new entries. I could not help but wish this was not necessary, but for us to leave without any goodbyes would be suspicious. Carlisle read the journal in the limo to the funeral home. Leave it to Alice to pull out all the stops on a funeral.

"Alice, why couldn't we drive ourselves?" Jasper was never fond of the whole limo thing. I think it is a control issue of his.

"Just play the grieving brother-in-law will you, let me worry about how we appear to others," she chided her husband.

Like at the wake Renee soaked up all the attention. That was actually a good thing. The more they paid attention to her the less they noticed me. The family had no problem with playing the grieving family after all we were morning the loss of her human life. The only difference we still had Bella and Charlie at home - forever.

Together Emmett, Jasper, Jacob and I carried her empty coffin to the gravesite as everyone watched on. After we were seated the ceremony went by quickly, when we were ready to leave, Emmett just could not help but throw himself on the casket pretending to sob, "Why her? Why my baby sister? She was too good for this world!"

Jasper was trying not to laugh when he peeled him off the casket and hugged him in a manly fashion. Alice and Rose silently placed a single pink long stemmed rose on top of the mahogany casket as they walked by. Carlisle cradled a dry sobbing Esme and together they each placed a white rose next to Alice and Rose's. It was unnerving having everyone watching my every move, but I managed to look heartbroken when I approached the casket and placed my three roses on top of the rest. I was very specific in the colors I choice, the red one stood for my deepest undying love, the white one as reflection of her purity, and the lavender stood for the fact that I fell in love with her at first sight. After gently stroking the glossy wood finish, I stalked off for a moment alone.

The best acting job I think came from Billy Black; he actually looked devastated by the so-called loss of a young soul. We knew he was faking it when Jacob rolled him by and he winked at me. He knew they were in good hands.

With one last look at everyone who showed up, I wanted to vomit. Really none of these people even knew Bella enough to come. Even in their thoughts, either this was about the attention or that they could get out of school for the day. Thankfully, this was going to be our last day in Folks. Tomorrow we leave for England and hopefully we won't be back for a while - a long while!

**A/N Okay Folks you hear the man! Next chapter we start a new adventure! What should they do first? That is if you want more. Like I am telling everyone who follows my other stories, I need to hear if you want this story to continue. I have two new stories waiting in the wings, but I don't want to start posting them until I know which stories you want to continue. How many authors give you the choice? So let's hear it!**

**For more on what I am writing or if you just have an idea you can find me at:**

**http:/nails233(.)blogspot(.)com don't forget to delete the parentheses.**

**http:/amustreadlist(.)blogspot(.)com/?zx=5c49ecfe722403e4 Lilianyas has begun a collection with summaries of some of the stories out there that are not being read. You might want to check it out.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my overactive imagination. Stephenie Meyers owns TWILIGHT!**

**A/N Sorry it's shorter than I like, but I did not want to keep you waiting any longer. Next chapter will be longer I promise.**

**Two Too Shy**

**Chapter 20**

**Bella's POV**

OH MY GOD! On the plane, Edward said they owned a house, that was set away from the human population, but somewhere in the translation - he forgot to mention it was an enormous estate! As we drove up it looked like the English estates you would see in the movies. They must have paid a caretaker all these years because the landscaping was pristine.

Edward helped me out of the taxi before leading me up to the brick faced fortress. The huge red door was adorned with an enormous brass knocker.

Carlisle was the first to enter the vast home followed by Esme and Charlie. The rest of us just looked at each other to see who was brave enough to go first.

We lost the stare down contest. No big surprise there, since we were never comfortable staring into anyone eyes, but each other's.

The foyer was jaw dropping beautiful. Everything was white from the marble floors to the ceiling and framed in mahogany wood - granted it was stained by time but stunning nonetheless. Alice was the first to peel her jaw of the floor.

"You can't be serious! When was the last time this place was remodeled? 1920!"

"1925 - Actually, and it was done by me. We were only here for a few years," personally I liked it - it had a home quality to it.

"Esme, Really?" Alice chirped excitedly.

"Sure Alice, we can redo the place. But - for now…why don't you find a bedroom in the east wing. Just don't take Edward's again," she patted Edward's arm that I was still latched onto.

Before Alice could grab Jaspers hand, Rosalie and Emmett were gone. No doubt protecting their room from a possible invasion.

"Charlie, Carlisle will show you to the west wing so you can choose one away from the kids," Carlisle just smirked and led him away.

"Edward, I think you should show Bella to your room, I am sure she would like to make herself at home," Edward just sharply nodded and proceeded to lead my up the grand marble staircase. As I gazed around, even in its old fashion state - I could not help but admire the beauty of it all.

Once we reached the second floor I froze staring down the very long hallways on both sides of me. I was definitely going to get lost here - a lot!

Three doors down on the right we came to an abrupt halt. Edward pushed the door open to expose a breathtaking bathroom. The first thing I noticed was the lack of a shower, but that was made right by the huge, white porcelain, claw foot tub. The matching pedestal basin was just as breathtaking. There was no mistaking the cream-colored Italian marble flooring that could have only been selected by Esme.

Edward nudged me forward until we reached the next door, "Um - yeah - this is our room," he shrugged shyly.

The room screamed, the twenties, as if one of the pages from my favorite classic novels had come to life. On the oak hardwood flooring, was a square rug made of worsted red velvet. Against the far wall stood the black Simmons bed that would only comfortably fit one person, not to mention the springs were guaranteed to announce every move we made. The windows were covered in silk draperies and the end tables were made from mahogany woods. So were the dressers and the vanity, they both were made of an elegant yet simple carved wood design. A Orthophonic Victrola radio rested on a matching table in the corner. In the other corner stood a wrought iron lamp.

It was perfect.

**Edward's POV**

The week after we landed had many of our nerves frazzled. Mostly because of Alice and Esme. The moment they walked into the first house we had bought after Esme joined the family, they both looked like someone had taken away their credit cards.

"You can't be serious! When was the last time this place was remodeled? 1920!"

"1925 - Actually, and it was done by me. We were only here for a few years," I winced feeling slightly insulted. This was my second favorite home, after Forks.

"Esme, Really?"

"Sure Alice, we can redo the place. But - for now…why don't you find a bedroom in the east wing. Just don't take Edward's again," she patted my arm remembering when Alice and Jasper first showed up and barged into the house in New York.

Rose and Emmett sprinted off so she would not try to claim their old room.

"Charlie, Carlisle will show you to the west wing so you can choose one away from the kids."

"Edward, I think you should show Bella to your room, I am sure she would like to make herself at home," I grabbed her hand and led her up the marble staircase.

Surprisingly, it had held up quite well. Harold and his sons had done a remarkable job of keeping the house standing. Everything looked just like I remembered.

Bella froze when we reached the second floor no doubt wondering how big the house really was. I probably should have mentioned it had eight bedrooms. Not that we needed that many, but Rosalie and Emmett had a small problem with destroying their bedroom when Emmett was a newborn.

I tugged her hand to get her moving again. I was a little bashful when it came to showing her my old room. What if she thought it was awful like Alice?

"Um - yeah - this is our room," I shrugged nervously.

At first, she didn't say anything, she just drank in the room, but eventually she whispered, "It's perfect."

I couldn't help but smile when she liked it. We sat on the squeaky bed and just looked at each other trying to figure out what to do next.

"Want to hunt?" I asked her softly.

"Yes," she quickly answered.

Hand in hand, we rushed out the door before anyone could follow us. She giggled when we dashed into the trees.

Since we had not hunted here for years, I hoped that the hunting would be plentiful. It was.

I watched mesmerized as Bella caught, killed and drank her first red fox ever. She really enjoyed it. After another one, it was my turn.

I could feel her watching me as I stalked my prey. She happily hummed as I took down a Scottish wild cat. After I also took down a red fox, I stalked my next favorite prey, Bella.

Once we were both sated, I could help but slam her into a tree. Teasingly, I licked a drop of blood she had missed off the corner of her lips.

-?-?-?-

"Have you given any thought to how you want our room?"

"You want…," she pointed to herself.

"Of course I do."

"Will you help?" she softly asked.

"Of course," I chuckled lightly.

For hours, we laid there staring up at the stars. Our solitude was broken by the screams of Alice. I had the unfortunate pleasure to witness her vision. Unbeknownst to anyone, we had been followed from the airport.

**Vision:**

_The front door shattered and splintered as a blond haired vampire came through it like a wreaking ball. Snarling and snapping his jaw, he searched the room until his eyes settled on Esme. He sniffed the air and darted for her._

_Carlisle and Charlie both tried to get to her before the burly beast could, but they were out maneuvered by the animal now holding Esme by the throat._

"_Don't even think about it," he snarled at the family now gathering around him._

_Carlisle held his hands out in a surrendering gesture, "Why are you here?"_

"_I came for my wife! Isn't that right Dear," he growled into Esme's neck._

_All Esme could muster was a breathed, "Yes," before he leaped out the window with my mother flailing for freedom._

**End vision:**

Bella did not question when I grabbed her hand and started for the house. From the scattered thoughts, I knew we were not going to make it.

When we burst through the backdoor Carlisle was gone and everyone was moving to follow them. We joined the chase as everyone tried to anticipate the next move by Charles.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it. I will be back to updating regularly now that I have finished a few other projects. Feel free to review and thanks for reading it!**


End file.
